Forbidden Love
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she’s in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution? LITAXRANDY COMPLETE! :D
1. The beginning of the end of Evolution

Hope you all like this. Please read and review.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

The titles on RAW are: WWE undisputed championship, intercontinental championship, world tag team championship, women's champion and women's intercontinental champion.

Chapter 1

"So we all in?" Shawn Michaels asked.

A small group of WWE superstars stood in the locker room of Shawn Michaels listening to his proposal.

"Count me in," John Cena grinned.

"Jeff?" Trish looked at her boyfriend.

"Why not?" he smiled.

"We're in as well," Trish smiled.

"Batista's mine," Heidenreich smirked.

"Fine he's all yours," Shawn smiled.

"In," Heidenreich breathed.

"Lita?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," the red head sighed.

"You hate evolution as much as us. Tonight they will reform and we will clear out the ring. Come on Lita," Shawn begged.

"Alright," Lita smiled. "We need a name though."

"The over killers" Shawn suggested.

"Sounds scary," Heidenreich grinned.

"Exactly," Shawn grinned. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, "Good now all we have to do is for evolution to reunite tonight," Jeff smiled.

-X-X-X-X-

IN THE RING ON RAW……

"People of Texas you are very gifted tonight," Ric Flair grinned.

"What are they doing in the ring, together?" King asked as Triple H and Ric Flair stood side by side.

"Tonight Evolution will reunite," Triple H spat. "And this time no one will tear us apart."

"Right Game so let's introduce the next member, BATISTA!" Ric Flair shouted down the microphone.

The animal's music sounded. The fans didn't know how to react. He entered the ring wearing his suite and to the fans dismay he shook Hunter's hand.

"Welcome back mate," Flair hugged his partner in crime.

"And next the intercontinental champion the Legend Killer himself, RANDY ORTON!" Triple H smiled.

The youngest member of evolution made his way to the ring, grinning with every step he took. Again, he entered and was greeted as if he was their long lost brother.

"You think that's it?" Hunter asked the fans.

"Hell no!" flair did his woo dance.

"We have two new members right Hunter. First of all the women's intercontinental VICTORIA!" Batista smiled as his girlfriend made her way to the ring.

Victoria laughed as she entered the ring and kissed Batista.

"But nope that's not all. Evolution is all about having the best of this business. So ladies and so called gentlemen, welcome the new women's champion, Stephanie McMahon," H smiled.

"So this is why Triple H helped Stephanie pull off her victory against Lita last week," Styles said.

"What you on Joey?" Coach asked.

"Obviously he helped her win because he wanted the women's champion in evolution," King laughed.

Stephanie McMahon entered the ring and kissed Hunter lightly on the lips.

"McMahon Helmsley era has restarted but this time with Evolution," Stephanie McMahon laughed.

"Tonight marks a new start for WWE. Standing in the ring is the Intercontinental champion, the womens champion, the women's intercontinental champion and I the world heavyweight champion," Triple H turned to Ric Flair and Batista, "And the soon to be Tag Team Champions. Big Show and Kane watch your backs!"

Evolution stood in the ring and laughed.

_I'm just a sexy boy._

"Ladies and gentlemen Shawn Michaels!" King shouted.

"What do you want Michaels," Hunter spat. "We don't want sissies in evolution."

"Then what do you call yourselves," Michaels smiled. "I don't give a shit if I'm not welcome in Evolution. Quite frankly I've had enough of Evolution."

"So you want to single handily take down Evolution," Stephanie laughed.

"Who said I'm alone," as soon as Shawn said those words The Overkillers jumped out of the audience. John took out Flair within minutes.

Jeff Hardy took down Randy Orton with a DDT and threw him out of the ring.

Heidenreich clothes lined Batista and chucked him out of the ring. Trish chick kicked Victoria and threw her on top of Batista. Shawn ran to the ring taking a chair given to him by Jeff straight to Hunter's head. Lita did her trademark DDT on Stephanie McMahon, leaving all of Evolution to stand at the ramp. John took out Flair within minutes.

"Tonight marks the beginning of the end of Evolution," Lita smiled as RAW went off air.


	2. Randy and Lita's encounter

Hope you all like this. Please read and review.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

The titles on RAW are: WWE undisputed championship, intercontinental championship, world tag team championship, women's champion and women's intercontinental champion.

Chapter 2

"Did you see their faces," Trish laughed as they entered the locker rooms.

"Yea babe," Jeff smiled.

"They were petrified!" John grinned.

"I got Batista," Heidenreich laughed.

"You sure did. He was frightened all right," Shawn grinned. "Nice job with that bitch Lita"

"What?" Lita asked,

"You listening at all?" Jeff asked.

"Yea I am," Lita lied.

"Loved your line at the end!" Trish laughed. "Tonight marks the beginning of the end of evolution!"

"Amazing!" Shawn smiled.

"Thank you!" Lita smiled snapping into reality.

"Let's go to the hotel," Heidenreich suggested.

"And then clubbing" Trish giggled.

"You are high!" John and Jeff laughed.

"Come on then!" Trish dragged them to the limo in the parking lot.

Once they had reached the hotel the two girls decided to get ready. Trish ended up in a skirt and a halter-top. Lita ended up in black jeans and a red strap top. Obviously, Trish chose the outfit. Lita threatened to kill her if she chose her outfit again.

"Ok you do that," Trish laughed as they spotted the guys in the lobby.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"You both look stunning," Jeff commented as Lita gave him a dirty look.

"It's a compliment," Heidenreich explained earning him a dirty look too.

"Before red here," John nodded to Lita, "kill someone let's hit the club!"

The ride to Club Violet was loud and rowdy as they all laughed at tonight's incident.

"Drinks first," John went over to the bar and grabbed the drinks.

In one go, they all drank waiting for someone to get the next round in.

"Fine. My turn," Shawn gave in.

The drinks were drunk slowly this time although Lita did get the next round in early and dragged Trish to the dance floor.

"I had to drag you to the dance floor this time?" Lita laughed.

"I know! It's usually you I drag!" Trish laughed as she emptied her glass.

"Need another?" Lita laughed.

"I'll get em," Trish smiled as she went over to the bar where Jeff ordered three drinks. John was off flirting with some blonde and to Lita's surprise so was Heidenreich!

Shawn was meeting his wife at the club as he waited for her he drank. She entered the club and kissed him. Both joined Lita on the dance floor. Trish and Jeff arrived on the dance floor with vodka tonics.

"This is sooooooooo much fun!" Lita jumped.

"Already drunk huh?" Jeff laughed. "Only took you half an hour!"

"So?" Lita danced.

John and his blonde "friend" joined the group on the dance floor followed by Heidenreich and his girl.

Their attention suddenly focused on the entrance of the club. EVOLUTION.

"They won't cause trouble will they?" Lita asked.

"Probably not. Last time they nearly lost their job. Anyway, this place has two dance floors," Shawn answered. "They're headed to the other one."

"Good or we'd kick their booties!" Trish laughed.

"Another drunk," Jeff laughed drinking his drink.

"Shut up!" Lita and Trish yelled.

For hours, they danced. Shawn and his wife left around midnight followed by Heidenreich and John and their two "friends".

"Looks like evolution are leaving too," Trish commented as she and Jeff got ready.

"But they won't leave without giving us those evil looks!" Lita laughed as she saw Stephanie's face.

"Only Randy left," Jeff added as they all left.

"You gonna be alright on your own?" Trish asked.

"Of course!" Lita sang. "More dancing! More singing! More drinking!"

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Jeff asked feeling dizzy.

"Yep Jiffy Jeffy!" Lita laughed.

"Take the cab number," Jeff handed her a card.

"Fine. Go," Lita ordered.

Lita danced for an hour or two and decided to go to the bathroom. After fixing her hair, she exited the toilets and walked outside. _Call cab or walk thorough alleyway? Hmmm….alleyway. _

"Oi baby," a drunken black haired guy called.

"Get lost," Lita headed to the floor but he grabbed her hand and pushed to her to the wall.

"Now baby you want to have some fun!" he laughed his breathe reeked.

"Get off," Lita screamed.

"Why you walking down an alley if you don't want fun," he laughed as he pulled held her hands down.

"Get Off!" she shouted as he covered his mouth.

"She said get off," a voice came from behind.

"Why don't you shut…" the guy turned to se Randy Orton.

"Sorry?" Randy laughed.

The guy remained silent.

"Bye bye now," Randy grinned.

He walked off.

"Why you walking in an alley?" Randy asked Lita once the guy had walked off.

"Why did you save me?" Lita asked feeling dizzy.

"Want me to call him back?" Randy laughed.

"No," Lita said,

"Let me walk you back. You look…tipsy," Randy commented.

Lita didn't bother to argue as he walked her to her hotel room.

"Impressive line you spoke tonight on RAW," Randy said.

"Scared you lot didn't it?" Lita asked.

"We don't get scared," Randy said.

"You ran with your tails between your legs," Lita smiled.

"Maybe I should I have let that guy handle you!" Randy said.

"I would have handled it!" Lita resorted.

"Not from where I was standing!" Randy said.

"Next time leave it to me!" Lita whispered trying to control her temper.

"FINE!" Randy yelled walking off.

"FINE!" Lita screamed as she entered her room and slammed the door shut.

_GOD! Randy takes the piss! What a jerk._

**A/N: HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. A late night in the gardens

Hope you all like this. Please read and review.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

The titles on RAW are: WWE undisputed championship, intercontinental championship, world tag team championship, women's champion and women's intercontinental champion.

Chapter 3

Lita slammed the door to her hotel room. _Jerk! What did I expect?_

Lita sighed as she moved around her hotel room. Thank god, she didn't have a roommate. She hated sharing her room unless it was with Trish or Stacy, everyone else was annoying.

She tried to get her mind off the evening. _He is a jerk but he did save me._

Lita got up knowing she couldn't sleep

-X-X-X-X-

Randy entered his hotel room. He told Hunter he wanted his own room and for once, he had listened. Randy changed into jeans and a black t-shirt and a jacket. He couldn't sleep. Why was she so stubborn? Would it have hurt her to say thank you? _Nah she was just being a bitch. _

He got up and walked around the hotel. _Where should I go? _Randy thought. _Garden._ He laughed at himself. No one would be there not in the middle of the night.

He smiled as he walked out of the doors and into the back. His face fell when he saw who was sitting in the dark on the bench. She turned.

_Randy? _She stood up and looked at him.

"I'll go," he said and turned.

"No," she called. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"There's no reason why we both can't sit here is there?" she said as she sat back down.

He walked over and sat next to her leaving a small pace between them, "Thought you had had enough of me for one night."

"Yea well. I was out of order. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have handled it on my own," she said. She sat in her shorts and a random black t-shirt shivering.

"Cold?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded as he handed her his jacket. "You ain't cold?"

He shrugged, "Listen I am sorry. I was drunk, slightly pissed off and I took it out on you."

"You apologising?" she grinned.

"Only once," he grinned.

"We're meant to hate each other," Lita said.

"We can be neutral. Not like we're gonna end up in the ring together are we?" Randy said.

"True. Why did you follow me tonight?" Lita asked.

"Because…." He cut himself off.

"Go on," Lita whispered.

"I saw you were dizzy and then I saw the guy so just to make sure you were alright I followed you. No big deal," Randy shrugged.

"Well thank you," she shivered.

"Gratitude?" he grinned.

"Only once," she mimicked which caused him to laugh.

"Still cold?" he asked.

She nodded not sure what else he was going to do. To her surprise, he closed the gap between them and cuddled her. She felt dizzy from the drinking and didn't bother pushing him away.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"Four in the morning," Randy said as he looked at his Rolex.

"Serious!" Lita got up.

"Yep," he smiled.

"Need sleep," Lita ran into the hotel.

"Wait up I'll walk you if you promise not to pick a fight," he smiled.

"I'll try to be good," she grinned.

He walked her up.

"Well I'll see ya later," Lita smiled.

"Yea bye babe," he grinned the cockiness reappearing.

She closed the door to her hotel room and fell asleep in her shorts, top and jacket.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy lay down in his bed. _At least she can be civil._ Reality just hit him. _She could be using me to try and break evolution! What was I thinking? She's the enemy._

A floor below him, Lita woke with a start thinking the same thing. _Am I that dumb?_

Lita sighed falling asleep once more.

THE MORNING:

"Lita wake up!" Trish shook her.

"My head," Lita moaned.

"Serves you right you party girl," Trish laughed.

"Go away," Lita moaned.

"It's two in the afternoon. I need to go shopping," Trish smiled.

"Take Jeff," Lita suggested from under the covers.

"He's at the gym."

"Your such a blonde," Lita got up and entered the bathroom.

"I love you!" Trish jumped for joy.

Half an hour later, a tired Lita was in the mall looking around shops and that's when she saw him. Randy Orton but he wasn't alone. He had a white blonde anorexic bimbo with him. _Am I jealous?_

Randy turned his head and saw Lita looking at him. _She thinks this bimbo and me are together? No, it's not like that. _Randy pushed off the sales assistant and moved toward Lita. _She could be using me? Should I go over?_

Lita walked off toward Trish when she turned around he was gone.

**A/N: HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	4. We're stuck?

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. SOME UNSUITABLE LANGUAGE FOR YOUNGER READERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 4:

RAW IN BOSTON:

This was the second RAW for the Overkillers. Last week they made their debut and this week they wanted to show evolution, they were boss. Standing in the locker room was Shawn Michaels, Trish and Lita all dressed in their wrestling gear.

"You two are in a tag match alright?" Shawn looked at Trish and Lita.

"Relax, we can handle it. It's only Stephanie and Victoria," Trish laughed.

"I know you can handle them but…" his eyes turned to Lita. "You listening red?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh…sorry did you say something?" Lita asked.

"I said be careful tonight," Shawn sighed. She had been like this all week.

"Why we can handle those two bimbos!" Lita argued.

"That's what I said," Trish laughed.

"Yes but its obvious if … when you two win the others will come to the ring," Shawn explained calmly.

"The others?" Lita asked dumbly.

"Evolution!" Shawn answered.

"You all right Lita? You've been off for a while," Trish sat next to her best friend.

"It's just a bug," Lita lied. _It's Randy. Stupid jerk._

Lita laughed at herself. She was being silly. "I'm all right!" Lita laughed/

"God that was a ten second bug?" Shawn laughed as the red head jumped up and down.

"Your one hyper kid!" Trish giggled. _Glad your finally back to normal Lita!_

"Alright," Shawn clapped his hands. "Get out there and take them two down."

"Yey!" Lita and Trish laughed.

The other members of the Overkillers stood outside the locker room.

"His pep talk worked?" Jeff grinned.

"Yep," Trish said. "You know your very patient Shawn especially with hyper active Lita." Trish laughed.

"That's why he's the boss man," Lita giggled.

"She taken something?" John asked.

"Lita. Drugs are bad for you," Heidenreich grinned.

"SHUT UP! Lita laughed.

They were by the curtains. The rest of the Overkillers were supposed to stay behind like the rest of evolution, who stood across from the Overkillers. Dirty looks were exchanged.

"Don't be afraid and win," Shawn hugged the two.

Victoria and Stephanie entered the ring first. As they made their way to the ring Lita and Trish stood ready to go out. Lita could feel Randy's eyes on her back. _Please stop. I can't handle this._

The Overkillers music hit and Trish and Lita made their way to the ring. Stephanie started first and Victoria stood on the apron. Lita was first up against Stephanie. Stephanie stood in the middle of the ring.

"You're a slut!" she screamed.

"Coming form the biggest whore ever?" Lita laughed.

"BITCH," Stephanie slapped her across the face.

Lita took her down quickly with an elbow to Stephanie. Lita laughed as Stephanie ran for a tag. Victoria Irish whipped Lita. Monkey toss. Lita got up quickly and pushed Victoria into the turnbuckle. The fans counted as she hit her ten punches, knocking Victoria to the ground. Lita tagged in Trish.

As Victoria got up, CHICK KICK. Stephanie jumped in and pedigreed Trish. Lita jumped over the top of the rope. DDT connected with Stephanie.

"Perfectly done," Styles commented.

"Everything's perfect about her!" king jumped.

"Hello Victoria and Stephanie!" Coach interrupted.

"Trish and Lita. One hell of a team," Styles grinned.

As they were talking, Lita threw Stephanie out of the ring. She picked up Victoria. Twist of Faith. The crowd cheered like crazy. Trish picked up Victoria once more. STRATUSFACTION! Then 1……….2………3! They had one and no sooner had the win been announced, Evolution ran down to the ring. Batista grabbed Trish by the hair. Triple H grabbed Lita and pushed her to Randy.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN END US!" Hunter spat at Lita. "YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END!"

"THINK AGAIN!" Flair finished. He slapped her across the face. She screamed in pain. She felt Randy's grip tighten as he pulled her back a little.

The rest of the Overkillers entered the ring. Batista threw Trish to the ground and ran out of the ring. Randy pushed Lita away and exited the ring followed by the other two.

"WE HAVE MORE SURPRISES FOR YOU!" Triple H laughed into the microphone once he reached the top of the ramp.

The overkills made their way to the back.

"You alright?" Jeff asked Trish and Lita.

Lita and Trish nodded.

"One fall you took," Lita hugged her best friend.

"Nothing compared to that slap," Trish sympathised.

"Where's Heidenreich?" John asked.

"No clue," Shawn sighed.

As they entered the locker room, they left the door open waiting for Heidenreich.

"Evolution's left," Heidenreich announced as he returned.

"That where you went?" Jeff asked.

"Yep," Heidenreich replied. "I wrote you a poem Jeff."

Heidenreich pulled out a piece of paper.

"In the car mate," Jeff smiled. "Come on."

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I told Stacy I'd stay a bit," Lita smiled.

"You sure?" Shawn asked.

"Want one of us to stay with you?" John questioned.

"I'm sure. You all go. See you later," Lita hugged them in turn and stayed in the locker room. She picked up her bag and put her wrestling gear in it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lita said her back to the door.

"Lita…" a male voice came.

"Randy get lost," Lita said a little frightened.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Randy replied a little shocked.

"Please go," Lita begged.

"Fine. Maybe we can talk later," Randy moved towards the closed door and turned the handle. "It's stuck."

"What?" Lita pushed him out of the way and tried to pull the door open. "No! We're stuck in here until someone finds us!" Lita sighed/

**A/N: HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS SHADOW SHAWNNA FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS!THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING.**


	5. Blackout

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. SOME UNSUITABLE LANGUAGE FOR YOUNGER READERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 5

"Fine. Maybe we can talk later," Randy moved towards the closed door and turned the handle. "It's stuck."

"What?" Lita pushed him out of the way and tried to pull the door open. "No! We're stuck in here until someone finds us!" Lita sighed.

"What we meant to do in here?" Randy asked.

"HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW?" Lita screamed. _Why God why?_

"You always such a bitch?" he asked.

"Just to people I hate!" she replied.

"I thought we were past this!" he said.

"So did I!" she yelled.

"So what the fuck happened!" Randy started to scream.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"You have to talk to me. The other day we were fine and now…well it's now isn't it?" he said.

"Ithoughtyouwereusingme," Lita blabbed.

"What?"

"I thought you know you were using me to get Evolution a win!"

"Oh," he sat down by the lockers.

Lita sighed and sat opposite him, "You were thinking of the same thing."

"I was but then I thought no."

"You did?"

"Yea I did think it was stupid because how can you plan all that in one night while your drunk."

Lita laughed. "Your right."

"I would never use you like that," Randy explained.

"I don't know Randy," Lita whispered.

"Do I look like I'm using you? Of I was to use you I would probably move away from evolution straight away, join you. Get you away from Overkillers and then backstab you!" Randy laughed

"Nice," Lita giggled.

"So we're cool?"

"Yea sure," Lita smiled.

"So what you got in this locker room?" Randy asked.

"Um…" Lita got up and sat on the chair behind Randy and opened her bag. "Two bottles of Water, and nutrition bars."

"Cool."

"Got anything?"

"Gum and I left my phone in my locker room," Randy sighed.

"My phone's with Jeff!" Lita said angrily. "He wants to order paint from abroad so he's gonna use my phone. IDIOT."

"Or he's smart," Randy said.

"Shut up!" Lita smiled.

"So what we planning to do? Stay till morning?" Randy muttered.

"Yea we're stuck."

The locker room went black.

"Shit! Fucking lights!" Randy muttered.

A crash was heard.

"Lita?" Randy asked.

"Fell off my chair," Lita laughed.

Randy laughed.

"Shut up. My butt hurts!" Lita laughed.

"All right where are you," Randy smiled as he looked around the floor.

"Don't move your hands around the floor you might grab somethin!" Lita warned.

"I ain't complaining!" Randy continued and found Lita's legs.

"Oi. Hands off!" Lita tried to kick him off.

"Ouch. Stop it. Just tryin to help you," Randy laughed as he moved up.

Within a minute he was fully on top of her.

"Get off," Lita laughed.

"Make me," Randy muttered.

They were just messing around when the lights flickered on. She looked gorgeous in the light. He moved down closer. The lights went out one more. He could feel her deep breathes. She didn't push him off when his lips met hers. He kissed her, his tongue entering without a second thought. They didn't hear the door open.

**A/N: HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS SHADOW SHAWNNA FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. yea this chapter is a bit short but it will be longer next time! promise! kp review**

**xxx**


	6. A quick blind date

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for those who have reviewed. all reviews are aprreciated!

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Only mild swearing used like Shit or freaking, which ain't technically swearing but you know...anyways please continue reading the story!

Chapter 5

They were just messing around when the lights flickered on. She looked gorgeous in the light. He moved down closer. The lights went out one more. He could feel her deep breathes. She didn't push him off when his lips met hers. He kissed her, his tongue entering without a second thought. They didn't hear the door open.

"Lita!" the shocked voice of Jeff Hardy's came.

Lita immediately pushed Randy off her. She looked at Jeff. _Oh, shit!_ She got up off the floor and looked at Randy, who looked lost. _What did I just do?_

"Come on," Jeff ordered dragging Lita out of the locker room into the car park.

Randy exited but headed in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Jeff screamed.

"He…we…kissed," Lita muttered.

"I saw that! How Li! He's the freaking enemy!"

"He came on top of me!" Lita tried to explain.

"He did?"

Lita nodded. "I didn't even realise what was happening!"

Jeff thought for a moment. _No way can Lita be attracted to him. Can she?_

"Don't tell the others," Lita begged.

"I wasn't planning to. Promise me it won't happen again?" Jeff got into his car.

Lita slid into the passengers side. "It won't and what were you doing here?"

"I came to get you," Jeff explained. "I assumed you were still here and probably looking for this." He handed her phone.

"Jeff…"Lita began.

"There's nothing between you and him?" Jeff asked as they got closer to the hotel.

"No," Lita said sternly. _There isn't anything between us._

"I'll take your word for it," Jeff smiled.

"You're my best friend for a reason," Lita smiled.

They entered the hotel and made their way to Shawn's room.

"About time," Shawn smiled.

"Nice to see you too," Jeff laughed as he kissed Trish.

"Did you find Stacy then?" Trish asked.

"Nah. Missed her," Lita answered. She felt Jeff's eyes on her. _He has doubts but he has a right too. He knows I'm unsure that's why. But am I attracted to Randy? How's that possible? _Questions whizzed around Lita's heads. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she got up.

"You alright?" John asked.

"Yea I need to…I need fresh air," Lita said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jeff offered.

"No I'm alright. See ya in the morning," Lita refused.

Lita walked out. Her head was hurting and only one thing would sort it out. A drink. She entered her room and grabbed a glass of vodka. It wasn't enough but she didn't want a hangover. She held the glass as she made her way to the swimming pool. _Randy might be at the gardens can't go there. It's past midnight no one will be by the pool. _She sighed as she entered. Peace for once.

"Lita."

_Spoke too soon._

"What?" Lita turned to face Randy Orton.

"What happened?" he asked. For once he looked innocent and genuinely confused.

"Nothing happened," Lita lied.

"Nothing?" he repeated. "I kissed you…"

"And?" Lita said.

"You kissed back and then you juts walked out."

"Jeff was there."

"So if he wasn't you would stay?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Lita you kissed me!" Randy argued.

"No big deal!" Lita shouted. "It didn't mean a damn thing!"

Lita drank her vodka and walked out. She heard Randy calling her. _I'm leading him on!_

She ran into her hotel room. She didn't want this. _I don't want this stupid attraction. A stupid feeling! _She fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

-X-X-X-X-

"Wakey wakey!" Trish woke up Lita.

"Go away," Lita muttered.

"Come on Li!" Trish giggled.

"Why do you have a spare key!" Lita muttered as Trish laughed.

"Get up! You have a date!" Trish said.

Lita sat up bolt right.

"I have a what?" Lita asked.

"A date. You haven't had one in ages so I took it upon myself and set you up with someone," Trish explained.

"YOU WHAT!" Lita screamed.

"Oh stop being a baby and get up!" Trish ordered.

Lita moaned as she entered the bathroom. Cold water fell on her body. _Like I need this! _

She stormed out of the bathroom.

"Who is it?" Lita demanded.

"Chill red. It's…Adam." Trish answered.

"Adam Copeland?" Lita calmed down.

"Yea."

"We're just mates. Does he know it's me?"

"No. He will when he'll meet you at the movies."

"Great," she muttered.

"You can wear jeans and a red halter top and a black jacket," Trish said.

Lita did as she said and wore the clothes. _Adam's not a bad guy but he's not Randy, but do I want Randy._

Trish drove a silent and uncomfortable Lita to the cinemas.

"It'll be okay," Trish said as she dropped her off.

Adam wore a red shirt, with a t-shirt inside. He wore light blue jeans. Lit saw him waiting and walked up to him.

"Hey," she said to Adam.

"Hiya Li," Adam replied casually.

"You waiting for someone?" Lita laughed to herself.

"Yea my blind date," Adam replied.

"I'm here," Lita smiled.

"You? Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep!" Lita smiled.

"Oh so um you wanna go in?" he asked.

"Sure. What we watching?"

"Trish booked King Kong," Adam replied.

"Oh great," Lita muttered.

They collected their tickets and entered the dark cinema.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton drove around town in his black sports car. He sighed as he thought about Lita. _What's that saying again? Oh yea no chance in hell! _

RING RING.

"Yea," Randy answered his cell.

"Where are you?" Hunter spat through the phone.

"Chill out," Randy said,

"You're supposed to be here! In the arena training!"

"Oh I'm jogging," Randy lied.

"SO you're not joining us?"

"I'll go to the gym after my jog," Randy heard him swear and then hang up. So they're not at the hotel? He smiled as he made his way back, the long way.

-X-X-X-X-

"That wasn't too bad," Adam smiled as they walked out.

"It was shit and you know it," Lita smiled as he led her to his car.

"So what would you have preferred?" he grinned opening his blue car.

"Cry wolf," Lita replied.

"Horror?" Adam thought. "Not bad."

They sat in the car in silence. Lita sighed. _We're mates. Why does Trish do this? I wonder where Randy is?_ Lita snapped out of it as she heard Adam talking.

"Sorry did you say something?" Lita asked.

"I said what'd you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Um. If it's cool with you I'd like to go back to the hotel," Lita answered.

"It's cool. You alright?"

"Yea why'd you ask?"

"You've been very distance. Is there something or…someone on your mind?" he asked with concern.

"I really don't want to talk about him," Lita answered and straight away regretted it.

"So there is someone. Does Trish know?"

"No and don't tell her please, or anyone for that matter."

"Maybe they can help you."

"No trust me they can't. I'm not even sure I want him."

BACK AT THE HOTEL…

"Well um…I'll see ya around," Adam kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Lita stood by her door looking for her key card.

"You had a date?" Randy Orton's voice came from behind.

"What's it to you?" Lita asked bitterly.

"Thought you had better taste," he grinned.

"There is nothing between you and me so get over yourself!" Lita found her key card and moved her hand to the door handle only for her hand to be grabbed by Randy.

His head moved closer. she felt him breathing.

"So you don't want me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Randy…" Lita muttered.

"Yes you do," he whispered. "Open the door."

Lita was about to when she snapped into reality.

"Don't be stupid Orton! You and me can never happen." She yelled and pushed him off. She opened the door and slammed it shut.

_I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!_

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**


	7. Prank War has began

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Last chapter was supposed to be Chapter 6. LOL mucked it up! Thanks for all the reviews!

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Some "colourful" language used.

Chapter 7:

"What happened with Adam then?" Trish asked as she and Lita sat in the locker room before another RAW episode.

"Didn't work out. We're mates and that's it," Lita looked at Trish.

"No problem, I'll find another guy for you," Trish smiled.

"I appreciate all this but I want to find my own guy. Blind date don't work for me. I'm sorry," Lita replied.

"Oh all right. I just want to see you happy," Trish grabbed a hairbrush.

"I am."

"Liar. Ever since your date with Adam you've been out of it. Always in your own world and not smiling."

"I'm just nervous. I mean I'm taking on Stephanie for that title tonight. A little scared."

"It'll be all right. Are you sure that's it?" Trish asked uncertain.

"Yep. Come on gonna take down that bitch," Lita laughed.

"Wait. We have to be careful or we'll get Shawn's speech," Trish giggled as she got up.

"I resent that," Shawn smiled entering with the other members.

"We love ya really," Lita hugged him and dragged Trish out of the ring.

"Good luck!" the others said.

"We'll be here if things get out of hand," Shawn smiled.

Lita and Trish made their way to the ring to Lita's music. Soon followed by Stephanie and Victoria. Stephanie grinned as she entered the ring, which shocked Lita. _She's usually a little nervous. Oh shit they have a plan!_

Lita looked at Trish who was thinking the same thing. Trish mouthed, END TO QUICKLY. Lita nodded. Trish was to take on Victoria and get them both banned from ringside and before the match got started that's exactly what she did. Stephanie's smile disappeared. The match started when Trish and Victoria left.

Lita wasted no time and knocked her down with a punch Stephanie tried to get up and within seconds, she initialised a twist of fate. She went for the cover. 1…Evolution was running to the ring…2…HHH was on the apron…3. Lita jumped off Stephanie and ran outside as HHH checked on his wife. Batista blocked Lita's way. _Oh no!_ The Overkillers ran to the ring. Batista still grabbed Lita. Shawn ran to Batista.

"Don't come closer or else I'll hurt her," Batista laughed. On the other side, Flair knocked down Trish. Jeff attacked Flair and used a twist of faith on him. Randy took down John Cena with a chair. HHH had left holding Stephanie in his arms.

Heidenreich moved behind Batista and low blowed him forcing Batista to let go of Lita. Shawn got ready. Randy faced Michaels SWEET CHIN MUSIC. The crowd erupted in cheers. Heidenreich power bombed Batista. John got up and moved toward the others. Lita grabbed her belt and helped Trish up. The Overkillers laughed as they made their way to the locker room.

"We need revenge," Lita said.

"We just beat them," Heidenreich said.

"Yea but they knocked over Trish, nearly hurt Lita and hit John with a chair," Shawn explained.

"So what we got planned?" Trish accepted the ice from Jeff.

"Let me think…" Shawn thought.

-X-X-X-X-

"What the hell happened?" HHH screamed at evolution.

They remained silent.

"I took Stephanie and you all told me you could handle it!" Hunter screamed.

"There were more of them," Batista muttered.

"Two divas extra and one man. No big deal!" Hunter shouted.

"It won't happen again champ," Flair assured.

"It better not," Hunter left to see his wife.

-X-X-X-X-

"This is the big revenge?" Lita laughed.

"Yes I would have thought you would like it," Shawn smiled.

"Me and Li could have thought of this one," Jeff laughed.

Shawn laughed as the three moved around the vents.

"So just a normal prank?" Jeff asked for reassurance.

"Yep," Shawn answered.

"I can do this myself," Lita laughed.

"All right then Einstein," Jeff giggled. "Shawn we're going back."

"Ok then," Lita smiled.

"Don't muck it up Red," Shawn warned.

"No sir captain sir," Lita saluted.

Jeff and Shawn crawled back as Lita continued to move forward. _Make their locker room…different. _Lita laughed as she jumped into Evolution's locker room. It was empty like they had accepted. They were all supporting Batista in his match against Heidenreich and then they would back HHH in the main event.

Lita opened the black dustbin bag. _Whip cream. JEFF! _

Lita looked around. A few sofas. A huge television. A mini fridge. A coffee table and posters of there selves.

Whip cream. _Where should I put this? Coffee table._ She sprayed a huge heart on the coffee table and some on the TV. She then grabbed toilet paper and placed it over the rails on top of the room, so the toilet paper dangled down. She laughed as she chocolate sauced the posters. She covered one leather sofa in butter, the other in maple syrup and the final one in ice, which she knew would melt. Her attention turned to the television. She grabbed the huge poster of the Overkillers and stuck it on. She admired her work and entered the vent once more.

"Well?" Shawn asked as she jumped out.

"I did it. Chocolate sauce, whip cream, butter, maple syrup," Lita giggled.

"Sounds yummy," Trish commented.

"Not the way I presented it."

"How did your match go Heidenreich?" Lita asked.

"I won. Me and Jeff are challenging Batista and Flair for the Tag Titles at the Backclash," Heidenreich smiled.

"Just one more match. John you take on Hunter," Shawn said.

"I want Orton," John said.

Lita's eyes focused on him, "Why?"

"Because of tonight," John answered.

"Relax, you get Orton at the Backclash," Jeff grinned.

John laughed.

"All right come on," Shawn ordered everyone out. They were all gonna wait and enter if they needed to.

"Good luck," Lita pecked him on the cheek and she saw Randy look at her. He gave them one dirty look before heading back into the back. The other members of evolution stood there.

"Where's pretty boy going?" John asked.

"Probably got a bimbo waiting for him," Shawn answered. "Concentrate on the match."

Lita tuned out. _So, what if he has a bimbo waiting? I'm not jealous. No I am not jealous._

John went to the ring first with Heidenreich, but Evolution all entered the ring. There was no match. Evolution were planning an attack. There were only four of them as Randy had disappeared and Stephanie was hurt. John knocked Flair out of the ring easily. Heidenreich was beating Batista but HHH joined in pedigreeing Heidenreich. John attacked the two and saw the Overkillers run down to the ring. Trish chick kicked Victoria who was outside the ring.

Batista bomb on John. Batista the moved for Jeff, another Batista bomb. Shawn and HHH were fighting; Shawn knocked HHH out of the ring.

Lita jumped on the back of Batista but he grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground of the ring. John started to get up and so did Flair. Both going head to head. HHH had enough. He looked under the ring and grabbed his sledgehammer. The first blow was to the gut of John Cena knocking him down. He then looked at Trish who ran off. HHH then hit Shawn and threw him out till he landed on Jeff. Trish helped them all get up not realising Lita was still in the ring. HHH grinned as he saw his wife's successor. He gripped tightly when the lights went out.

"There's a technical fault," Joey Styles commented.

Lita used the opportunity to exit the ring and join the others. The lights flickered on. Evolution were in the ring and the Overkillers made there way back to the locker room.

"You all need to see the medical staff," Lita said.

No one argued. At the end, John just had bruised ribs. Jeff was all right just a bit hurt like Heidenreich. Shawn was going to have one hell of a headache and lost some blood. Trish was also all right and so was Lita.

"Locker room?" Trish suggested.

They all nodded.

"This can never happen again," Shawn moaned grabbing his head.

Jeff opened the door to their locker room and gasped. "They got their next revenge."

The sofa in their locker room was covered in peanut butter and red jelly. The TV had custard dripping off it and they had also used toilet paper and the walls had Evolution posters pasted on.

"That's what Orton was doing," Trish sighed.

"The prank war has began," Lita announced thinking of her next move.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**


	8. Pranks and a hotel room?

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Last chapter was supposed to be Chapter 6. LOL mucked it up! Thanks for all the reviews!

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 8:

"Hey," Shawn sat down with the others the following day at the breakfast table.

"Whatsup Shawn?" John asked stuffing food in his mouth.

"Evolution are planning to recruit a new member soon," Shawn announced.

"You what?" John said spitting his food out.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"No clue who but there will be one eventually," Shawn sighed.

"So we need a new member," Lita thought.

"Yep," Shawn grabbed some toast.

"Great," Trish moaned.

"Maybe it'll be all right having a fresh face," Heidenreich added.

"That's not the problem," Trish said.

"It's who we take on and who they take on. I mean if they get someone like the big show or Kane we might not be able to hack it," Lita explained.

"Don't be so negative girls," Shawn smiled. "I always have a plan."

"So you have some nominations?" Jeff asked.

"A few but I ain't saying," Shawn grinned.

"Useless," Lita laughed.

"Shut up," Shawn laughed. "What you planning for these prank wars?"

"Vince is advertising it as Lita vs. Randy Orton prank wars," Lita sighed. "He found out about the rooms and wants to make money from it."

"Typical," Shawn shrugged.

"Got any plans?" Trish asked.

"A few ideas," Lita grinned.

"So secretive, just like Shawn," Heidenreich sighed.

"Jeff helping a bit?" John asked.

"Of course," Jeff smiled "Only a little though."

"Oh I have to go, got to buy supplies," Lita grinned and walked out.

She grinned as she walked down the high street. _What surprises can I get Orton? Hmm…. what shall I buy?_ She laughed to herself as she entered a brightly coloured shop.

-X-X-X-X-

"So your getting Vince to advertise the prank wars," Randy laughed.

"Yep," Hunter smiled. "I want you to hurt that bitch. Make her pay for what she did to Stephanie."

Randy's laughter disappeared. "And…" Randy thought. "Um… I heard rumours we're having a new member."

"Yea we might. Negotiations are being held," Hunter smiled. "Now go and think about how your gonna make that bitch pay."

Hunter left and slammed the door of Randy's room.

Randy sat down on his bed. _I'm not gonna hurt her but I am gonna have my fun. A lot of fun…_He smiled and grabbed a jacket. He walked down the streets looking for a good shop. He stared at a black shop and entered not knowing Lita was on the opposite end.

-X-X-X-X-

THAT EVENING…

Lita stood on the balcony and sat down on a chair. Trish came and sat opposite her.

"What you got planned for pretty boy?" Trish asked poring herself a glass of coke.

"You'll find out when I do it," Lita smiled.

"Remember Vince wants photos or videos to show on RAW," Trish informed.

"Yea I know. Stupid. I'm gonna have to waste time," Lita grinned.

"Why you grinning?"

"Can't wait to see his face. He doesn't know who he's messing with."

"Your gonna be a handful," Trish laughed.

"I resent that," Lita stuck out her tongue causing Trish to laugh.

"Be careful, incase you end up somewhere Evolution can catch you," Trish warned.

"Yea I will mummy," Lita laughed.

"I'm being serious!" Trish spoke impatiently.

"So am I," Lita giggled.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you," Trish sighed.

They sat in silence. Lita decided to enter her room and relax on her bed. She pulled back the duvet and let out a chilling scream.

Trish ran inside, "What the…" she started screaming.

Lita pulled the duvet off completely, and then stopped screaming. At the bottom of the bed was a note: **COURTESY OF RANDY ORTON. **Trish stopped as well and watched Lita pick up one of the million spiders on the bed.

"there fake," she sighed.

"He got you," Trish took a breath.

"Yea and he's probably recording all this," she chucked the spider on the floor. Trish helped her clean up before leaving. Lita waited till midnight before picking up her supplies from her wardrobe. She smiled sweetly to herself. Walking along the corridors of Holiday Inn was quiet. No one was out, every wrestler was probably asleep or out. Lita stood outside Randy's room. She smiled as she fingered the key card. She had tricked the receptionist to give it to her by saying the wrestlers had their rooms mixed up.

She opened the door and he was half asleep. She stood over him and smiled coldly. First, she used colour putty on his hair, pink. She smiled as she placed pies where his foot will touch in the morning. She slowly put paste over his shoes and stuck a billion feathers. She squirted red strawberry sauce over his chest and stuck on fake breasts. She then took a picture, the flash nearly waking him. She departed to the bathroom replacing his shampoo with a red hair dye, just like his red sauce.

She moved back into the room and walked over to the bed in the dark. Her smile disappeared when she saw the empty bed.

"I don't like these on me," Randy stood behind her and pulled off the faked breasts. "And Lita red does not look good on me."

"After what you did I needed revenge even though this wasn't my original plan," Lita sighed and faced him. He stood in front of her in his legend killer top and black trunks.

"Yea well you started this," he grinned.

"So? Move," she tried to push past him.

"What if I don't want to?" he smiled as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Stop being stupid or – " she was stopped as his lips pushed onto hers. She kissed him back as he pushed her onto the bed. She took a breath and pulled off his top as he pulled off hers. She grabbed Randy by the neck and kissed him as they lay on the bed…

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! **


	9. Crossing the line

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 9:

"After what you did I needed revenge even though this wasn't my original plan," Lita sighed and faced him. He stood in front of her in his legend killer top and black trunks.

"Yea well you started this," he grinned.

"So? Move," she tried to push past him.

"What if I don't want to?" he smiled as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Stop being stupid or – " she was stopped as his lips pushed onto hers. She kissed him back as he pushed her onto the bed. She took a breath and pulled off his top as he pulled off hers. She grabbed Randy by the neck and kissed him as they lay on the bed.

He kissed her neck but Lita pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Randy whispered as she stood up.

"We can't…" she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't do this. Your evolution and I'm an over killer," Lita sighed as she clutched the legends killers shirt in her hand.

"So? You can't pretend your not attracted to me," he said.

She remained silent.

"I take that as a yes," Randy muttered. "One thing is stopping us. It's one little thing."

"One big thing," Lita sighed once more. "If circumstances were different then maybe we could…" Lita grabbed her top and quickly put it on. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he muttered as he watched her walk out.

Randy cursed out loud before smashing a few things. He sighed as he tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, Lita walked back to her room fighting tears. _It might have been something special. _She closed the door behind her and realised she still had Randy's legend killer t-shirt in her hand. _Great!_ She threw it on the chair and made herself coffee. She couldn't sleep so why not drink coffee?

She made herself a glass and looked at the time. One am. She smiled as she remembered his kiss. She touched her lips, which were still wet. _Never again._ She made herself a promise never wills he kiss him again.

She closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. Her night was full of nightmares and fears of what she could have done.

-X-X-X-X-

BEFORE RAW……

It had been a few days since the incident in Randy's bedroom. Neither had done another prank. Lita had not bothered to return the shirt to Randy, she couldn't face it.

"Li?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry Jeff," Lita smiled.

"You have another prank ready?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Lita replied.

"Whats wrong?" Jeff questioned.

"Nothing," Lita lied as she sat in Jeff and Trish's room. "Um…Where's Trish?" Lita changed the subject.

"Training and probably trying to find you another man," Jeff laughed.

Lita groaned.

"So what's your prank?" Jeff enquired.

"Let's say Orton might miss RAW tonight," Lita laughed.

"Isn't that you know, more like crossing the line then a prank?" Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"So?" Lita got up. "I'm gonna take a jog before arriving at the arena."

Lita was already wearing he jogging outfit, she smiled as she thought of Randy's reaction to her note.

-X-X-X-X-

The other members of Evolution were making there way to the arena and Randy was running late. He looked at the dressing table in the room. Sitting on it was a white envelope with his name on it. He tore it open and read it:

**Change of plan. Your not needed on RAW tonight. It's too shock the Overkillers. I've arranged for you too meet our new member who'll be waiting for you on Brooks Street.**

**Hunter.**

Randy re read the letter. Brooks Street was a two hours drive as it was not even in the same town. _Is he mad? _Randy decided to do what the letter told him after all Hunter was the boss.

-X-X-X-X-

"Where is Orton?" Hunter screamed as he waited backstage.

"Late as usual," Ric muttered.

The Overkillers limo just pulled in as ever member got out.

"Lost Orton?" Shawn grinned.

Hunter remained silent.

"You know Shawn maybe Randy got my little note," Lita turned to Hunter. "or should I say our note."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie spat.

"Well…it won't hurt to tell you know will it?" Trish looked at Lita.

"See an hour ago I left Randy a note," Lita grinned. "Signed from you." She looked at HHH. "Basically I said – or you said that he has to drive to Brooks Street in the next state to meet a new member."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hunter screamed.

"Have fun tonight," Shawn smiled as they all walked off.

"Prank war round three," John called.

As soon as the Overkillers left Hunter dialled Randy's number.

"Where are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm running a little late. I just left the hotel," Randy sighed.

"Good. Make your way to RAW," Hunter breathed as sigh of relied.

"But the new guy…" Randy began.

"The note was from that bitch Lita. It was so you missed the show," Hunter explained.

Randy hung up. _So this was the new game huh? Well two can play this game._

-X-X-X-X-

OVERKILLERS LOCKER ROOM

"Did you see their faces?" Jeff asked.

"Shocked and humiliated," Heidenreich interpreitated.

The others all laughed.

"Come on we have to celebrate Lita's win and Heidenreich and Jeff's win in the ring," Shawn grinned getting the others up.

They made there way to the ring as there music hit. The divas entered first and then the guys. Red and Blue balloons fell from the roof as well as silver confetti. Lita raised her belt into the air as Shawn went to get a microphone,

"Ladies and gentlemen the new women's champion LITA," Shawn shouted. The crowd erupted. "AND THE NO 1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jeff and Heidenreich smiled.

"AND…" Shawn waited for silence. "Three new matches have been added to Backlash. Trish Stratus and Victoria for the Women's intercontinental title" The crowd chanted Trish's name. "John Cena vs. Randy Orton for the intercontinental title is official.Finally I will beat Triple H for the world heavyweight championship!"

The Overkillers raised their hands in the air as the crows cheered them on. Juts then Evolution's music hit and they all came out except Randy Orton.

"You think you can take all our titles away form us?" Hunter laughed. "Think again."

"Hunter it looks like your missing someone," Shawn smiled. "Why not you lot go back before we kick your Asses."

"Are we missing someone?" Hunter looked around. "Oh no wait we thought we'd let our youngest member come out on his own music."

Randy Orton's music hit as he made his way to the top of the ramp with the others. He grabbed the microphone out of H's hand.

"Lita…Lita…Lita," Randy smiled. "A stupid prank. You think **you **can keep me away from RAW?"

Lita's face went pale. _Backfired! Great! _

"Your gonna have to come up with something better then a dumb prank!" he continued. "As for tonight we'll let you stay without a beating."

Randy and the others walked away. The Overkillers looked shocked. They must have something else planned. The camera caught them all leaving except Orton who entered Vince's office.

The Overkillers soon left the ring and as soon as they entered the backstage, Vince's secretary greeted them.

"Lita…um Vince wants to see you in his office," she said.

"Great," Lita sighed.

"Relax you'll just get shouted at a little, nothing much," Shawn reassured her.

Lita entered Vince's office to find only Randy Orton standing there.

"Where is he?" Lita asked.

"Oh he's coming," he grinned.

Lita looked around and turned her back to Randy. The office had many paint pots standing on the side. _Vince's turn to paint his office. _She turned her back on Randy as she stood there. To her surprise, she felt something wet touch her back. Blue paint. She turned back around as Randy held the empty container of the blue paint.

"Revenge is so sweet," He laughed.

Lita grabbed the white paint and threw it across. Randy ducked; some hit the wall and a little fell on Randy. Randy grabbed the other white paint and threw it at Lita who ducked. Lita chucked the second container of blue paint which successfully landed on Randy and some splashed across the room. Randy pushed Lita onto the wall. The paint on her back smudged against the wall. She pushed him off just as Vince entered.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" he screamed seeing different coloured paint on the wall.

Randy and Lita remained silent.

"PUNISHMENT," he screamed.

"It was her fault," Randy pointed at Lita.

"It's his fault," Lita argued pointing to Randy.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Vince calmed down. "Next week is Backlash and the night after that is RAW. You will receive your punishment then. You have both lost the prank wars."

Randy and Lita groaned as they both left the office.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**


	10. A passionate kiss at Backlash?

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 9:

BACKLASH

"Well done Jeff! And Heidenreich," Lita laughed as she hugged them after there victory.

"New tag team champions!" Jeff laughed.

"Yea," Heidenreich looked at his belt. "Finally!"

The three stood in the locker room laughing when Shawn walked in.

"Well done guys!" He congratulated them.

"Where's my baby girl," Jeff asked.

"Trish is on her way from chatting to Torrie. Stephanie fell down the stairs," Shawn laughed.

"What?" Jeff laughed.

"Stephanie fell down the stairs and twisted her ankle. She's out for four weeks but she's here," Shawn explained.

"She didn't want to face red there," Heidenreich, jerked his head towards Lita.

"Who would?" Jeff laughed.

"Oi," Lita punched him playfully.

"Lita back off my man," Trish laughed as she entered.

"You don't mind if I turn him to mince meat would ya?" Lita asked.

"Well…ok feel free to. Maybe he's be more useful," Trish giggled.

"I resent that," Jeff put on his sad face.

"Come here," Trish kissed him. "Well done."

He whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

"Anyways." Heidenreich said ignoring the lovebirds. "John's match is up now."

"Yea we're watching the monitors incase anyone interferes," Shawn looked over to the monitor.

Randy RKOed him from the top rope. It looked like Raid was going for the cover but he didn't. He got him up and was beating him. He Irish whipped him straight into the referee and that's when Flair came out.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Helping you," Flair said.

Randy tried to argue but he didn't. Jeff ran out and was running towards the ramp when the chair hit John. Flair gripped the chair tightly for a second hit but the referee called for the bell.

"WHAT!" Randy screamed.

Jeff entered the ring but Randy walked out and Flair followed. Jeff helped John up as an angry Randy entered backstage.

BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM…

"Ouch," Shawn said. "I don't think Orton appreciated that."

"Yea," Lita muttered.

"Lita," Trish said. "I forgot. Vince wants to see you after John's match had finished."

"Oh ok," Lita smiled.

She walked into Vince's office slowly.

"I need to talk to you about my punishment," Vince said.

"What is it?" Lita whispered.

"Hold on," Vince said. "We're waiting for someone."

_Orton. _Lita rolled her eyes.

Randy stormed in a little later looking angry.

"Relax cowboy. You may have lost but you didn't loose your title," Vince smiled.

"Whatever," Randy mumbled.

"Next week on RAW, you will be punished and just to let you know it will be aired," Vince thought, "Some of it will be shown. You understand?"

"Yes sir," Lita smiled.

Randy nodded.

"Good," Vince said. "Now I have business to deal with."

Vince smiled as he walked out. Lita was following and realised Randy had turned to the wall and was ready to punch it.

"You punch it and he'll punish you some more," Lita smiled.

"So?" Randy muttered.

"Just trying to be nice," Lita sighed. _Oh god, why am I being nice? I can't lead him on again!_

"Sorry," Randy muttered.

"Of course you are," Lita rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to apologise," Randy said.

Lita smiled but instantly she removed it. "I'm gone. Feel free to punch the wall."

Randy grinned. _No matter what she says, she makes me feel…alive…calm…happy._

Lita smiled as she entered the locker room once more in time for the finish of Trish's match who had been victorious. Shawn's title match was up next.

"Hunter's probably gonna have Stephanie with him," Shawn sighed.

"So I'll be there too," Lita jumped up.

"Huh?" Shawn asked.

"Well, since I haven't made an appearance tonight I thought I'd make it know and if I'm lucky I can break that bitch's ankle," Lita laughed.

"Come on then Red," Shawn laughed.

Shawn's music hit and he began to do hi 'showstoppa' thing. Lita laughed as she made her way to the ring. Shawn was bubbling and the fans loved it. Then the lights went out and HHH's music blasted through the arena. The fans booed and as he made his way down the ramp Stephanie was no wherein sight. Hunter was inches away from the ring when at the top of the ramp, Randy Orton appeared. He smiled as Hunter stood on the ring and spat water into the air. Randy walked down and stood ringside, grinning.

"What?" Shawn asked looking confused.

"Guess I ain't gonna break no ankles," Lita tried to lighten up the situation.

Lita stood opposite Randy Orton as the match began. They exchanged punches and Hunter got the upper hand. Hunter pushed Shawn to the turnbuckles and did his ten punches. Lita started cheering to get the crowd pumped up. The crowd began chanting HBK! Shawn fought back and knocked down HHH with a kick. Shawn took a minute to regain his stamina before he put a Boston crab in place on HHH's legs. HHH crawled to the ropes quickly. Shawn decided to head for the turnbuckles, A FLYING ELBOW! The crowds cheered as Shawn tuned up for the sweet chin music. Randy jumped into the ring and Shawn got him instead of HHH. Hunter got to his feet and tried to pedigree Shawn but Lita entered the ring causing a distraction. HHH grabbed Lita as she stood inside the ring. Lita pushed him off and SWEET CHIN MUSIC. Shawn fell for the cover. 1…2…3! Lita cheered and jumped up and down. Shawn kissed his new title. HHH crawled out of the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer. Shawn turned around and Triple H hit him with the hammer. Lita was ready to jump onto him but Randy grabbed her by the waist.

She tried to fight him but he was too strong. _But I feel safe in his arms._ Lita snapped out of it, before she could continue to fight back his lips locked onto hers. A passionate kissed filled her up. HHH was taking another shot at Shawn not caring what Randy was doing. The Overkillers were running down to the ring except John who was being looked at by the paramedics. HHH grabbed Randy who dropped Lita and they left the ring grinning. Both got their job done.

Shawn laid a bloody mess. Lita looked shocked as she sat in the middle of the ring. She crawled over to Shawn trying to get over what just happened. The fans had no reaction to Randy's actions.

HHH and Randy smiled once more before leaving through the curtains.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! Hope you all liked this chapter:)**


	11. The punishment

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 11:

A week later on RAW

"I still can't believe what happened at Backclash," Trish sighed as she, Lita nd Jeff drove to RAW.

"What?" Lita seemed out of it.

"The kiss," Trish answered.

"Tell me about it!" Lita remarked,

Jeff parked the car as Trish ran out ahead.

"You gonna tell them he's done it before?" Jeff asked.

"I'd rather not," she replied. "Please Jeff."

"Fine I won't tell," Jeff whispered as they entered the locker room.

"RAW's about to start and Orton's in the ring," Shawn said. All of the Overkiller's stared at the monitor.

Randy Orton held a microphone in his hand as the footage of the kiss was played.

"All week I've been asked why did you kiss Lita," Randy smiled. "I'll tell you why. Because it was the damn plan."

The fans looked confused just like the Overkiller's.

"Hunter was kicking Michael's ass and I had to stop Lita interfering, not that she could do anything," he laughed. "So I kissed her since I didn't feel like attacking her. I'll leave that to Steph. And for those wondering I am still evolution. This was partly hunter's idea understand?" he growled at the fans. "Do not test my loyalty and Lita…" he laughed as Lita's entrance hit.

"You kissed me so you could stop me?" Lita smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, your nothing special but you're a decent kisser," he smiled.

"Why you…" Lita began before Vince came out.

"You two stop talking," he said. "You too need to take your punishment understand!"

Lita and Randy had a stare down before they both followed Vince backstage.

"Your punishment is to paint my office using paint and toothbrushes for the first coat and for the second and third you will be paying seven people a hundred pounds for each coat," Vince laughed. "Never cross Vince McMahon."

Lita and Randy both put on blue over coats. They both moaned as they picked up a small toothbrush each and started dipping it into the paint.

"This is all your fault," Randy said from his side of the room.

"Me?" Lita laughed. "You threw paint on me."

"You started the damn prank wars," Randy muttered.

"You gave as good as you got," Lita said simply. "You deserve this punishment as much as I do."

"Whatever" he turned around to see her fighting with the toothbrush. "Your doing it wrong."

"What?" Lita turned around.

"If your just pushing the paint brush into the the wall it isn't gonna paint is it?" he asked.

"So how do you do it," she said slyly.

Randy walked over to her and grabbed her hand before she said anything he shut her up. He slowly guided her hand and made soft brush strokes with the toothbrush.

"See," he whispered letting her do it on his own.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Don't mention it," Randy smiled to himself. _Lita…_

Lita continued to paint. _So sweet sometimes_

In two hours and a half they had each done a small wall, and had two of the big ones left.

"It'll probably be eleven when we finish," randy calculated.

"Why did you kiss me?" Lita blurted out.

"Whish time?" Randy grinned.

"During Backclash," Lita rolled her eyes.

"I answered that I had to stop you and…" Randy said.

"And?"

"And I wanted to."

Lita remained silent and painted the other wall.

"So your gonna ignore me?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

He muttered something, which sounded like "Women."

Lita held back a laugh before they both continued painting. Every now and against they'd randomly chat but that was it. It was close to eleven when they finished.

"Nice," Lita smiled to herself admiring her wall.

She stood with her back to Randy who looked at her. _Beautiful. Her red hair. The amazing body, _Without realising what he was doing he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. Lita felt his hands around her waist and didn't want him to let go but he did.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Lita remained silent not knowing what to say. Without a word she entered her locker room and changed into her clubbing outfit.

"Club?" Randy asked as he ran into her.

"Yea," she muttered before heading into her car.

She drove to the club to see the Overkiller's were leaving. She wished them a good night before hitting the dance floor. She couldn't get the feeling of Randy off her. she saw him enter the club with Ric.

"Hello stranger," Adam's voice came from behind her.

"Hey," she laughed dragging him to the dance floor.

The song was fast and she did all the moves she wanted to. She knew randy would hate her dancing with Adam like this but she didn't care. _Who is he to tell me who I can dance with? Relax Lita he didn't even tell you that you couldn't. Not that he would I mean he's not my boyfriend._

It was two am before Adam and Lita left the club both drunk.

"That was sooooooooooo much fun," Lita laughed as they entered the hotel.

"I know," Adam laughed. "We have to do it again sometimes."

"Tomorrow?" Lita suggested as they reached her room.

"It's a date," he laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I understand that twisted mind of yours," she laughed.

"'Nite," he said as he walked to the right.

"See ya," Lita laughed.

Lita entered her hotel room and fell asleep instantly. She didn't notice the figure outside who had watched her and Adam.

"Hunter," the brittle voice of Randy spoke into his phone. "I have a feeling I know who the new member of the Overkillers is."

"You do?" Hunter replied.

"I definitely do and come Monday night I will personally sort him out," Randy laughed down the phone.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**


	12. Raped?

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 12:

RAW

EVOLUTION'S DRESSING ROOM:

"Edge?" Ric laughed.

"Could they have picked a weaker member," Batista laughed.

"He's not weak," Hunter said with seriousness. "We need to take care of him."

"I told you I would," Randy smiled.

"I want you to get him during Lita's match so she'll be distracted by lover boy and Victoria can pick up the win," Stephanie smiled.

"Not bad," Randy laughed.

"SO that's a plan?" Victoria asked.

"Yep," Hunter smiled.

OVERKILLER'S LOCKER ROOM

"You've been going clubbing every day of this week!" Trish laughed.

"Even for you Li that's a lot," Jeff smiled.

"And?" Lita asked.

"Just take it easy," Shawn warned.

"And don't get too loved up with Adam," John made kissy noises.

"Adam and Lita sitting in a tree," Heidenreich sang slowly.

"It ain't like that and it never will be," Lita said angrily.

"Relax," Shawn said sternly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Lita mumbled.

"Focus on tonight's match," Shawn said.

"Fine," Lita agreed.

"It's next," John said.

"Yea," Lita raised an eyebrow. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Jeff grinned and lost his grin when Lita gave him a dirty look.

"Go out there with Trish and win," Shawn cheered.

Lita grabbed Trish and walked out of the locker room.

"You sure your okay Lita?" Trish asked.

Lita nodded holding onto her title. Victoria and Stephanie made there way to the ring first.

"This is a non-title match?" Lita asked.

"Yea but you still can't loose," Trish, replied a little concerned that Lita did not remember.

"I know that," Lita smiled as she and Trish made their way to the ring.

Trish stood outside the ring opposite Stephanie who had bandages on her ankle. Lita turned her back on Victoria to look at Stephanie but just as she did both Victoria's hands grabbed Lita's neck and knocked her down. Victoria jumped on top of her and banged her head on the ring. Lita tried to push Victoria off but instead rolled over so Lita was on top. Lita attacked Victoria the same way in which she had attacked her. Lita got up and Stephanie jumped onto the ring. The referee was distracted. Lita knocked Stephanie down when she noticed the monitor.

Randy Orton had attacked Edge. Randy punched him and knocked him down in the parking lot. He then pushed him into a car and threw him hard onto the bonnet. He then smiled as Blood came out of Edge.

"What the…" Lita said as Victoria rolled her up for a pin from the back.

1….2….3. Lita got out of the pin as Victoria scrambled out of the ring. Victoria and Stephanie laughed as they made there way to the ramp. Trish and Lita looked confused and they did all the way, till they made their way into the back.

"They thought Adam was our new member," Jeff explained.

"What?" Lita asked.

"He's alright. Just a little blood loss and a bit of bruising," Shawn informed.

"This is all my fault," Lita moaned.

"It's not," Trish said.

"I need a drink," Lita said.

"Hit the clubs?" Trish suggested as Lita nodded.

-X-X-X-X-

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CLUB…

"I need a drink," Lita laughed moving off the dance floor.

"Get me one," Trish yelled.

"And me," the other members of the Overkillers chorused.

Lita laughed as she ordered six drinks. Jeff came over and helped her to hand them out. Lita dragged Trish and Jeff to the dance floor and showed them how to do it.

"How many drinks you had?" John asked joining them.

"Me?" Lita asked.

"Yea," John placed his hands on her hips to guide her.

"Not enough for that," Lita slapped his hands away and laughed.

"Worth a try," John laughed.

Lita let out a laugh.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked.

"1 am," Trish answered. "I think I need…an early night."

"It's not early," John laughed.

"Shut up mate," Jeff kissed Trish. "We are out."

"Bye," Trish giggled as Jeff placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Get a room," John laughed.

"There so cute!" Lita giggled dancing with John.

"Yea," John agreed. "We should get going too and Heidenreich and Shawn have gone with them two lovebirds."

"You go I'll catch up," Lita smiled.

"Partying all night again huh?" John kissed her on her cheek.

"Something like that," Lita laughed. "Bye."

"Nite," John waved.

Lita giggled and danced in the middle of the floor. She then slowly walked over to the bathroom. She washed her hands in warm water when someone's hands grabbed her waist.

"Be quiet and I'll make it quick," he whispered into her ear.

He threw her to the bathroom floor and she saw him. He had long scruffy black hair and black eyes.

Lita moaned as he jumped on top of her. _He's gonna rape me. _He's pulled open her top…

**A/N: hey guys i hope you like this chapter! xXxXxXx**


	13. The aftermath

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

The royal rumble was amazing. I think Randy should have won BUT im so happy Rey won! WOW! GO REY MYSTERIO! Hope he wins at mania!

Chapter 13:

He threw her to the bathroom floor and she saw him. He had long scruffy black hair and black eyes.

Lita moaned as he jumped on top of her. _He's gonna rape me. _He's pulled open her top. With his mouth he ripped off her bra. His mouth met with her breasts. He bit them and licked them before his mouth crashed on hers. Lita tried to scream but he kicked her ribs. She closed her eyes.

He was placing to insert himself inside her when crashing down beside her, his face filled with blood. Lita opened her eyes to see Randy Orton standing in pure rage.

"Li," he whispered as she cried. He took off his jacket and zipped her up as he helped her up. She had no idea what to do but cry. "Come on babe."

He kicked the guy once more.

"I…. can't move…" Lita whispered through her tears.

Randy looked at her. She was physically shaking. He moved over to her as she leaned on him. He lifted her like she was a baby. She leaned her head on his shoulders and wrapped her hands around his neck. He carried her to the exit using the back way and slowly placed her in the front of his car.

She couldn't speak all the way to the hotel. Randy carried her to his room because she didn't want to go to her room. He didn't ask why. He assumed she didn't want to face the others or to be alone.

As he let her in her room, she ran to the bathroom and he heard the shower running. He started to make some hot chocolate for her while she bathed. _That fucking jerk! What was he doing? _He pictured Lita's scared face. His fist came crashing with the wall. He looked at his right hand it was already bleeding. He had just made it worse. Lita walked out of the bathroom in nothing but some small shorts and his huge legend killer shirt.

"I found the shirt and I had the shorts in my hand bag," Lita whispered.

"No problem," Randy smiled. "Looks good."

"Thanks for…" she cried.

"It's okay," he smiled. "Here." He placed three marshmallows in the hot chocolate and handed her a cup. She took a sip before noticing his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked a little shocked.

She put the mug cup down and grabbed his hand. She led him to the bathroom and washed off the blood. She then put some cream on it before wrapping it in bandages.

"You didn't have to," Randy said as Lita sat back in his room and drank the hot chocolate.

Lita shrugged and remained silent again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Randy sat beside her on the sofa.

"I was so scared," she cried into his chest. "He was…the second time…he could've."

"It's okay baby I'm here. You think I would have let him hurt you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Why were you there?" Lita asked and added quickly, "Not that I'm not grateful."

"It's cool. I followed you there and since you took too long in the bathroom I assumed something was wrong," Randy explained.

"You followed me?" Lita asked.

"To keep an eye on you," he answered as he hugged her.

She hugged him back. _Feel so safe with you randy. Why couldn't everything be different? _

"You wanna get some sleep?" Randy asked.

She nodded as she looked at the double bed.

"I'll be alright on the sofa," he said as he looked at the direction of the gaze.

Lita smiled at him before getting into the bed. He turned the lights off and an hour later, he heard Lita screaming. He switched the light on and woke her up, "Wake up sweetheart, it's just a nightmare."

She woke up her hazel eyes filling with tears, "Randy don't leave me."

Randy got in beside her and put one arm around her waist, "I won't let any one hurt you."

Lita soon fell asleep as she leaned on him.

-X-X-X-X-

THE NEXT MORNING…

Randy opened his eyes as he saw her lying in his arms. Her red hair was sprawled across his chest. He watched her breathe slowly. She hadn't had any more nightmares. He looked at his arm, which was still around his waist.

She slowly opened her hazel eyes and smelled the legend killer's smell. She looked up at his blue eyes and smiled, "How long you been awake?"

"A few minutes," he replied. "Didn't wanna wake ya."

He unwrapped his arm from her and stood up, "You alright?"

"Better thanks," she cuddled the duvet covers. He smiled at her. she looked so cute.

"What you smiling at?" she whispered.

"You look really cute," he replied and entered the bathroom. He soon changed into his normal clothes and let her get up.

"I'm gonna go get some of my clothes and I'll be back if that's okay?" she asked.

"Of course it is. I'll be waiting," he smiled as she stood up. "Are you…gonna tell the others?"

"I tell Jeff everything and I tell Trish as well but not yet. I'm gonna have to tell Shawn who'll tell the others," Lita muttered.

"Okay. Hurry back," he kissed her on her forehead and let her go.

Lita slowly walked to her room. She saw Randy standing outside his door watching her. She smiled as she entered her room, which was luckily on the same floor.

She took a shower and put Randy's shirt with the other one she had. She smiled to herself. _Making a collection, aren't I? _She let the water run down her body. Her warm tears mixed with the cold water. She felt dirty. Someone's hands had been all over her. He had touched her. She cried. She wiped away her tears.

"Li?" Shawn's voice came from the outside.

"Coming," Lita replied as she came out of the showers. She quickly threw on the clothes and opened the door.

"I was just gonna call ya," Lita said.

"Why Whats up?" he asked.

"Um… I have to tell you something," Lita whispered. Tears flowed from her cheek. She left the randy part out. She told him she ran.

"Oh Li," Shawn hugged her. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was with…an old friend I ran into," Lita lied.

"Sweety," Shawn hugged her tightly. "Do you want anything? You called the police?"

"I don't wanna call them," Lita cried.

Shawn stayed with her for an hour before she kicked him out, "I have to meet that old mate."

"Okay but if you need anything let me know," Shawn hugged her. "And we'll tell the others next week on RAW."

"Thanks Shawn," Lita kissed him on the cheek.

She closed the door and texted Randy to let him know she was coming. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, ready to meet Randy.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**


	14. A candle lit dinner

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 14:

Lita nervously knocked on Randy's door. it was five in the evening when she had descided to go back toRandy's room. He opened the door quickly and let her in.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey sorry I took so long but…" Lita began.

"No problem," Randy smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Planning to tell the police?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," Randy grinned. "Close your eyes."

"Huh?" Lita asked.

"Close your eyes," Randy repeated as Lita did. Just to make sure he covered her eyes with his hands. He led her slowly to the main room. They took small steps and when he removed his hands Lita gasped. In the sitting room of his hotel suite sat a glass table set for two. Two huge white candles were lit and placed in the middle. Two silver chairs were placed opposite each other and in between was a small stool with a bucket of ice and a bottle of champagne.

"You did this?" Lita whispered still shocked.

"Yea," he whispered. "But it's nothing romantic or anything cause you know…"

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Really?" Randy said the nervousness showed in his voice.

"Yea this is…so sweet," Lita pecked him on his cheek.

Randy offered him his hand and pulled one of the chairs for her.

Then a waiter appeared from the kitchen. "For tonight's meal we will be having for starters a rich green salad. The main course will be grilled steak with vegetables and a rich herb sauce. And for dessert a chocolate fondue." He then poured them some champagne before getting the starter.

"Who cooked all this?" Lita asked when the waiter bought the main course.

"I did," Randy smiled at her shocked face.

"You…cooked?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yea I did. Hard to believe?"

"Very," Lita grinned. She took a bite of the steak. "Wow this is…wow!"

"So it's good?" Randy laughed.

Lita smiled at him. _He's gone to all this trouble for me. he is really too sweet. _

"What you smiling at?" he asked.

"I never put you down as a cook," Lita smiled.

"Well you can add that too my many talents," Randy grinned.

"Don't get a big head now."

Randy laughed. "Do you cook?"

"I used to all the time but since I chose this career I only cook when I'm home. Usually takeouts," Lita replied.

"That's not very healthy is it?" Randy asked smiling.

Lita grinned at him as she tried the vegetables, which were equally as good as the steak and the herb sauce. _Man he is damn good cook! _

"I'm glad you liked it," Randy smiled as they both finished.

"I loved it," Lita whispered.

"And there's dessert left," Randy smiled as the waiter bought out two plates of chocolate fondue.

"You made this too?" Lita asked.

"Yea," Randy smiled at her. _She is so beautiful. Her smile is amazing._

Lita ate a bit of the chocolate fondue, "This is my new favourite dessert."

Randy laughed, "What was your old one?"

Lita thought for one, "Um…chocolate gateaux."

"You like chocolate?"

"Love it! Don't you?"

"Yea I love it," Randy agreed. The waiter picked up the empty plates and then left them to drink.

"This was a wonderful night," Lita complimented.

"Thanks," Randy grinned.

"It doesn't have to end," Lita whispered as she got up and pulled him up. She then blew out the candles.

Randy was shocked at her words, "Huh?"

"I said it doesn't have to end if you don't want it too," Lita repeated.

"I thought we couldn't," Randy whispered.

Lita placed a finger on his lips. He moved her finger away and leaned in to kiss her hot and steamy on the mouth. The kiss took Lita's breathe away. He kissed her again more slowly. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and led her to the bedroom. He placed her down before pulling off her top with his free hand. he then unhooked her bra still his lips locked onto hers...

**A/N: Well? What you all think? The next chapter will start probably on the next morning. **


	15. Evolution's new member

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria and Stephanie McMahon.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 15:

THE NEXT MORNING……

Randy opened his eyes.

"What the…" Randy muttered to himself when he saw a blob of red hair on his chest. He looked down to see Lita in his bed and he remembered she had stayed the night. _I thought it was a dream._

Randy wanted to get up but he's legs were tangled with hers. Her head was on hi chest and one of her arms gripped his waist. Her other arm was under her own head. Randy looked at his two arms; both were wrapped around Lita's waist. He smiled, as he smelled her scent.

Lita opened her hazel eyes and looked up at Randy, she tried to get up.

"We're stuck," Randy said.

"Oh," she whispered as they both untangled their legs.

Lita let go of his waist and he did the same. Lita hugged the duvet cover close to her.

"Um…we have to talk about…last night," Randy said as he grabbed his clothes.

"We need showers first," Lita said.

"You go first," Randy offered.

"I'd rather you," Lita whispered.

Randy nodded and entered the bathroom. Lita wrapped the duvet around her and waited for Randy. _Did it actually happen? I can't believe I stayed…he was so amazing. And the dinner and…oh shit I can't be…can I am I…do I love him. _Lita snapped out of it when Randy came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans and no shirt. Lita entered after him and she borrowed his top once again.

"I have a collection of your t-shirts," Lita smiled when she came out.

"You have two right?" Randy asked as Lita nodded. "They look better on you."

Lita blushed, "Last night was…"

"Amazing," Randy finished.

Lita nodded. Randy sat down on the end of the bed. Lita sat beside him and leaned on him. He cuddled her.

"What we gonna do?" Lita asked.

"We can't tell no one, not yet anyway," Randy said.

"I figured that. So we can't be together," Lita sighed. _It hasn't even started and it's ending. _

"I didn't say that," Randy said. Lita looked up at him shocked as Randy continued. "A secret relationship."

"You think it'll work?" Lita asked.

"Why wouldn't it? We can spend our days off together, and nights," he grinned.

"And when we're with evolution and the Overkillers we're enemies," Lita said.

"It'll work if we want it to," Randy smiled. "You do want this right?"

"More then anything," Lita grinned.

Randy kissed her lips lightly before pushing her back onto the bed.

-X-X-X-X-

AFTER A FEW DAYS ON RAW…

The last few days were great. No member of the Overkillers badgered Lita because Shawn had told them. They called her if she was okay and she told them she wanted to be alone but she was actually with Randy who had convinced Evolution to leave him alone for spiritual training. This was the first time they had both been out.

"Oh Li," Trish hugged her when Lita walked into the Overkiller's locker room.

"I'm okay Trish. It's been a week!" Lita laughed. "And Shawn can I talk to you for a second."

Shawn walked outside of the locker room with Lita, "Yea Li."

"I need to tell you something," Lita said. "But you can't tell no one."

"Go on," Shawn said.

"It's about after the incident, no wait during the end actually…"Lita began.

"Stop stalling Li," Shawn said kindly.

"Okay I didn't fight him off," Lita said.

"He raped you?" Shawn asked.

"No not properly. Someone saved me."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"What? Why was he there?"

"It was a club and he needed the bathroom and heard me screaming. He took me back to my hotel room and he hasn't mentioned it since. He was just being nice for once," Lita finished.

"So what you two friends now?" Shawn spat.

"No," Lita lied. "He was being a Good Samaritan and that's it. You can't tell the others."

"I won't," Shawn walked off leaving Lita.

Shawn turned round the corner and came face to face with Randy Orton.

"Thanks for what you did for Lita," Shawn swaollwed his pride.

"Don't mention it," Randy said a little taken back. "IS she alright?"

"She's fine."

"Shawn, don't mention this to evolution."

"If you don't mention it to everyone nor will I," Shawn said.

Randy nodded and the two shook hands before walking off in opposite direction.

-X-X-X-X-

EVOLUTION'S LOCKER ROOM……

Randy walked in to find evolution all sitting around.

"How did 'spiritual' training go?" Ric laughed.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"It's like yoga and meditation and stuff," Randy smiled.

"And what about last night?" Hunter grinned.

"Huh?" Randy was genuinely confused.

"Don't act dumb," Stephanie grinned.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Okay we'll spell it out. We heard you last night," Hunter grinned.

"You and some chick," Stephanie laughed.

"You heard…us?" Randy asked.

"Who is she?" Victoria asked.

"Knowing him some babe he picked up at the bar or even in the lobby. Hell you probably opened the door and there she was," Dave laughed.

"Your jealous of my looks but your right she was someone random," Randy laughed.

"Well focus on tonight and then you can go pick up any women you want," Hunter said.

"I have a match tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yea we're going to the ring and calling your opponent out," Hunter smiled as Evolution made their way to the ring. The fans as usual booed them.

Triple H took the microphone and smiled, "The prank wars ended a while ago and Vince's punishment was delivered, so that's the end."

"Wrong!" Stephanie laughed. "It's only the end when we say it's the end!"

"And we haven't ended it yet," Hunter laughed. "The only way to end anything is in the ring and that's' exactly what will happen."

Randy lost all colour on his face when he realised what Triple H was saying.

"So Lita come out now!" Triple H ordered.

"And we'll do you one better. All members of Evolution will leave ringside so you and Randy can go one on one." Stephanie added.

Evolution left ringside when Lita's music hit. She didn't want to go to the ring but the announcers had announced the match. She had no choice But to enter the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match started. The two just stared at each other. Randy moved closer to Lita and his hand was raised. He pulled back. The crowd were shocked. Randy got out of the ring. The referee began to count the ring out count. 1…Randy moved up the ramp…2…he sighed as he continued walking …3…4…5…Randy turned around and looked at Lita who looked confused and shocked …6…Randy started to walk back but stopped…7… he continued walking and stopped at the top of the ramp…8…9…Randy walked into the back…10. The referee called the bell and Lita was declared the winner.

Meanwhile Randy met with an angry Evolution.

"You better have a good explanation," Hunter spat.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Randy grinned.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Well, Overkillers are thinking I'm going soft and I won't hit Lita, or women or so we let them believe and they will use that to their advantage," Randy lied.

"So when they do use her it will backfire," Hunter finished. "Not bad."

Randy smiled. _Are you serious? I can't believe he fell for that._

-X-X-X-X-

OVERKILLER'S LOCKER ROOM

Lita entered the locker room.

"Orton can't hit women!" John laughed. "We can use that!"

"Or it could be a set up," Shawn said.

"Or not," Heidenreich argued.

"Whatever, Lita's alright and that's the main thing," Jeff smiled.

"But he's hit Stacy Keibler before," Trish said.

"Before he became weak," John smiled.

"Maybe," Lita agreed.

"Well we can let it be for now until next time or until we get more proof," Shawn said.

"I have to face Kane tonight," John moaned.

"You'll win," Lita assured him.

John nodded as he made his way to the ring. Kane and John started with a lockdown. Kane punched John down. John rolled over and got up and kicked Kane in the abs. Kane was down but he began to smile. Just then, Evolution ran into the ring. The referee called for the bell as soon as Ric hit John. They pushed John into Kane and he choke slammed him. The Overkillers ran to the ring as Evolution ran out. They stood at the top of the ramp and smiled.

Stephanie grabbed the microphone and smiled, "Let me introduce you to the new member of Evolution – KANE!"

The Overkillers stood in the ring, mouths opened.

**A/N: SO what you all think. Good or bad?**


	16. I love you

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane,

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 16:

AFTER RAW…

"Kane!" Lita gasped once the Overkillers were backstage.

"Out of all the people," Trish complained.

"We're doomed," Jeff declared.

"Don't worry guys we have a new member as well. Kane will be no match for him," Shawn grinned.

"Who?" John asked.

"I ain't telling till next week," Shawn grinned.

"SHAWN!" everyone chorused.

"Sorry," Shawn laughed. "And there's something new going on with the WWE."

"Well?" Lita asked.

"We're always on the road, well WWE wants to stop all that for RAW and Smackdown," Shawn said.

"Huh?" Trish asked. "So no more travelling."

"Only for tours or for pay per views," Jeff explained.

"You know as well?" Trish asked and Jeff nodded.

"So from next RAW we will be in New York, Madison Square Garden," Shawn smiled.

"All the time?" Trish asked.

"Yea makes life easier for us since we can all move to New York now," Jeff said.

"Yes I'm going home to Sanford," Lita grinned.

"We can find an apartment," Trish smiled to Jeff.

"I have to go. No one miss their flights tomorrow. The next pay per view is in two weeks in Toronto." Shawn waved goodbye.

Trish and Jeff went to dinner while John and Heidenreich ht the clubs. Lita meanwhile sat in her locker room and waited for him.

"Hey," Randy said entering.

"Hi," Lita kissed him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea just shocked that it's Kane," Lita replied.

"I was shocked to. Hunter never told us," Randy explained.

"Did any of them tell you that RAW is now going to be in New York like for good?" Lita asked.

"Yea Hunter did. It's a good thing," Randy hugged her tightly and kissed her neck.

"It is?" Lita giggled.

"We can see each other more easily with your house being there and me buying a house and all," Randy smiled.

"What we have planned for tonight?" Lita asked.

"Anything you wanna do," Randy smiled.

"I wanna go back to my hotel room," Lita said.

"Oh," Randy muttered.

"With you stupid!" Lita laughed.

-X-X-X-X-

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Randy walked around Lita's room naked. Lita smiled as she got out of the bed and hugged him. He kissed her and was taking her to the bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit," Randy muttered.

"Don't worry," Lita grabbed a bathrobe and put it on, closing the door to the bedroom and making her way to the door.

"Hey," Trish's happy voice came.

"Hiya. How was dinner?" Lita asked.

"Great. Can I come in?" Trish asked a little nervous.

"Yea why what's going on?" Lita asked. Lita directed her to the sitting room.

"Um…me and Jeff we're moving in together."

"I know. What's wrong?"

"He proposed," Trish smiled. "And I said yes!" Trish laughed.

"Wow oh god. I though you were about to tell me you broke up!" Lita grinned.

"Nah never," Trish showed her the ring and Lita squealed.

"Yey Trishie!" Lita laughed.

"I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour," Trish asked.

"Oh shit! I'd love to!" Lita accepted.

Little more squeals and laughter, Trish left and Randy came back out.

"They're getting married," Lita whispered.

"I heard," Randy smiled.

"About time," Lita grinned.

Randy felt a little awkward. _Will Li and me get married one day? Or is this just forbidden love. _

"What you thinking babe?" Lita asked.

"I…I was thinking, one day it can be us right?" Randy asked.

"One day," Lita smiled. _I would love it. _

"I love you," Randy whispered.

"I love you too," Lita kissed him and they continued from where they left off.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't exactly that good but I hope you all like it anyways:) **


	17. Rain and Smoke

Hope you all like this. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who have reviewed.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita and Heidenreich

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 17:

RAW…A WHILE BEFORE IT STARTS OFF

The Overkillers were spread across their locker room getting ready. Tonight they introduced their member although no one but Shawn knew who it was. Shawn said the new member might make an appearance he might not.

"Babe," Jeff cuddled a giggling Trish.

"I love you," Trish giggled.

"I know," Jeff giggled.

"Oi," Trish hit him playfully.

"Was I supposed to say it back?" Jeff asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Argh!" Trish laughed.

"I love you baby," Jeff kissed her.

"Get a room," John laughed.

Jeff and Trish ignored him and continued kissing.

"I'm going for a walk," Lita announced.

"See what you've done," John moaned.

"Red's gonna throw up," Heidenreich laughed.

"Shut up," Lita smiled as she left.

"Hurry back and be careful of Evolution," Shawn warned.

_So little, you know Shawn. _Lita sighed. She walked down the corridors toward catering. Her mind buzzing. Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her waist pulling her into the janitor's closet. Lita was gonna fight back when the light turned on and she saw Randy Orton kissing her neck. His hands worked up the back of her top. She smiled.

"Babe," he whispered.

"Randy, we can't not here. We'll get caught," Lita smiled as he kissed her lips. She kissed him back. He pushed her onto the wall. He was unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her chest.

"Randy," Lita giggled as he planted butterfly kisses on her.

Randy pulled himself up and grinned. Lita buttoned up her top as she kissed his lips hotly.

"I love this about us," Randy whispered as he caressed her face.

"What?" Lita asked as she kissed his neck.

"The mystery. No one knows. Like a secret of our forbidden love," Randy whispered.

"Yea I know," Lita smiled.

"I love you," he smiled at her.

"I love you too," Lita smiled. She just hugged him and she loved him.

"I wish I didn't have to but I have to go to Evolution," Randy sighed.

"Yea I have to as well," Lita smiled.

"You go and then I will," Randy grinned.

Lita kissed him and left. Her heart was light. She was so happy. _God Randy…know your gonna be on my mind all day! _Lita smiled as she remembered Randy's smell.

Lita entered the Overkillers locker room.

"You've been an hour and a half!" Shawn complained.

"Sorry lost track of time," Lita tried to hide her flushed face. She fixed her hair and was ready. "What's the plan?"

"Well we are all going out for my match against Snitsky and wait for Evolution," Shawn smiled.

"Okay," Lita smiled.

They did just that. The Overkiller's music played as all members made their way to the ring. Lita felt John's arms around her shoulders.

"Oi next week we have an intergender match. Up for it or should I get Trish?" John whispered.

"Sure," Lita smiled as they entered the ring. The group cheered, Snitsky was already in the ring. The Overkillers each handed him a dirty look before standing ringside.

Shawn knocked Snitsky down with an elbow. But before any thing else could happen, Evolution's music hit. Stephanie with a 'sprained' ankle attacked Lita. The two exchanged punches. Victoria and Trish were doing the same. Kane and HHH were double-teaming Shawn. Randy and John each were blocking each other's moves. Jeff was taking care of Flair. Batista and Heidenreich exchanged blows.

The lights went out and his music played. The ring was full of smoke. Rain was falling. All members of Evolution were petrified. He appeared in the middle of the ring. Kane turned around into a Tomb stone pile driver. HHH attacked next and Chokeslam. Randy and Batista entered the ring and double chokeslam! Jeff had already knocked out Flair. Only two left were the two divas who both ran to their mans. The Overkillers stood in their ring including the new member, the UNDERTAKER.

**A/N: Who else would take of Kane right? Hehe. So wat u all thing. You know the drill. Read and Review. Thanks for those who have reviewed! **


	18. A new house

Thanks for al the reviews you guys have sent! I can't believe I've already reached chapter 18! Thanks again for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

Crazychick

xxx

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 18:

The next day the Overkiller's all woke with a hangover from the night of partying. In the morning, Shawn had arranged a meeting between all the members and slowly trying to stabilise the members made their way down to Shawn's room.

"Hangovers?" Shawn laughed.

"Why haven't you got one?" John moaned taking a seat.

"You drank the most," Jeff added falling to the floor and raking Trish with him.

"Me. well I know how to handle the alcohol," Shawn grinned.

"Old man," Heidenreich muttered as he sat down.

"Call me what ever you want but you're the one with the headache," Shawn smiled handing out water and tablets for hangovers.

"Thanks," Lita said as she drank hers.

"So where's the new member?" Trish asked.

"He's coming. Everyone drink up," Shawn grinned.

"That grin…" Lita started before falling onto John's shoulder.

"You all need sleep," Shawn commented earning him dirty looks for everyone.

The others moaned as they tried to make their vision clear. The door opened and standing in his long coat and hat was none other then the Undertaker.

"Come in Taker," Shawn smiled.

Undertaker walked in eyeing the others, "What is wrong with them?"

"Oh them? They can't handle the alcohol," Shawn laughed.

"Shut up," Lita complained.

"Too young," Undertaker said.

"Two old men," Jeff moaned.

John laughed a little and realised his head was hurting. Lita hit him because his shoulder was moving too much.

"Well this meeting was basically set to introduce you to the Undertaker as our new partner," Shawn smiled.

"Welcome aboard," Lita smiled closing her eyes.

"Yea Aloha," Jeff grinned.

"Mind Jeff. He's still drunk," Shawn commented.

"I see," Undertaker observed all the members. "You've assembled great wrestlers."

"Thank you," Shawn replied. "That's why your joining us."

"All I want is that brother of mine," Undertaker's eyes became white.

"You can have him," Trish whispered. "None of these can take care of him."

"We can but we don't wanna," John smiled.

"Whatever," Lita rolled her eyes.

"I'm in for Kane and until I finish him I will not rest," Undertaker said darkly.

The others looked at him, a little scared.

"I won't hurt you. My on screen character is more darker then I am," Undertaker said.

"And the other thing, since we're here for good. Tomorrow we all leave the hotel and get to our own places," Shawn said. "Okay go on. Get some sleep."

"Thank God," John muttered getting up dropping Lita to the ground.

"Idiot," Lita muttered as Heidenreich helped her up.

The Overkillers all made their way to their own room except Lita who decided to head in the opposite direction. She knocked on his door and he pulled her in. he kissed her but she didn't let it get further.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Randy asked.

"Bad hangover," Lita replied as she made her way to his bed.

"Alright babe. Sleep it off," Randy smiled.

"Don't mind?" She muttered.

"Nah sweetheart why would I?" Randy tucked her in and switched off the light. She fell into a deep sleep. Randy watched her sleep and cuddles his pillow. Randy smiled at her. A small smile crept onto her tiny face. Randy left the door open as he made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower and came back out. He then went to the sitting room and made some coffee for Lita who was starting to wake up after two hours of sleep.

"Drink," Randy smiled handing her the coffee.

"Thanks," Lita whispered drinking it.

"No prob babe," Randy replied.

"Your amazing!" Lita smiled.

"I know," Randy grinned.

Lita kissed his cheek, "I need a shower."

"Yea you do!" Randy laughed.

"Oi!" Lita said.

"I'm joking," Randy kissed her and pushed her into the shower.

Lita grinned as she closed the door on him. Randy meanwhile went around his room. He had packed most of his clothes and was ready to settle in his new place. _Since RAW's gonna stay put I might as well get my place ready. _

Lita came out and saw the two bags, "All packed?"

"Yea. Was planning to go there later today."

"You got an apartment or house?"

"A house. A huge house. It's towards the west side because Hunter wants us all close by," Randy sighed. "And you all are on the East."

"Yea. We can still visit and sleepovers," Lita grinned.

"I like that idea," Randy kissed her. "You wanna come over to see my new place. I'll drive you back and everything."

"I'd like that," Lita smiled.

"I've already got loads of junk there and these two bags and you will finish the job."

Lita smiled at him. Lita made her way to his car first and jumped into the front seat. _Thank God for tinted windows. _She sat for ten minutes before Randy came in. The drive was quite since Lita still had a little headache. When they got there, Lita smiled at the house. Huge iron gates, beautiful front lawn with pretty flowers. From the outside, the rooms looked huge as they were. Randy carried her inside like a newly married couple. He set her down as she looked around. Most of the rooms were blue or black and white. The kitchen was humongous with all the latest cookery materials. _He loves to cook. _The house had three floors and an attic. Randy took her to the top floor and showed her his bedroom, which was painted white, and then to the room next door to it which had a Hot tub located in the middle.

"There's a swimming pool as well in the garden," Randy smiled.

"I love it!" Lita grinned.

"I'm glad because I bought this house so we can both spend our time here. I know we can't exactly move in but we can spend time together," Randy suggested.

"I love it and we're gonna have a lot of fun especially in that Hot tubi," Lita grinned.

"Let's test it," Randy said.

"Ain't got a bathing suit."

"Who needs one?"

"Naughty lil Randy," Lita kissed him. "But I have to go to my house soon."

"Stay tonight," Randy whispered into her neck.

"What?" Lita asked.

"Stay the night," Randy repeated.

"What if Evolution comes in and the Overkiller's can't find me?"

"Text Trish and tell her you went home and Evolution won't be coming here tonight."

Lita looked at her phone and sent the message.

"So your staying?" Randy asked.

"I'd love to," Lita pulled him into a kiss as they made their way to the hot tub.

**A/N: DO you like this chapter or not? Let me know! Thanks for those who have reviewed:D**


	19. Things take a turn for the worse

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 19:

Randy slowly woke up; he looked down to see beautiful hazel eyes opening.

"Morning sexy," Randy grinned.

"Morning," Lita muttered closing her eyes and resting on Randy's chest again.

"Am I your pillow now?" Randy laughed lightly.

"Yea shush I'm asleep," Lita whispered trying to doze off. Randy tightened his arm round her shoulder. He smiled as he thought of being like this forever. _It's not impossible is it? _

Randy was closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Suddenly his eyes opened in shock. _Did someone open the front door? _He felt Lita move beside him.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"I think it's Hunter, he has the key," Randy said nervously.

"Oh shit!" Lita muttered getting up. "What do I do?"

"Relax. I'll go distract him or get him put of the house and then you can go," Randy said as he put some clothes on and ran downstairs. He was right it was Hunter.

"Still sleeping were you?" Hunter smiled.

"Yea what else was I supposed to do?" Randy asked.

"What were you doing last night?" Hunter asked but when Randy refused to answer Hunter laughed. "You were with some bird."

"Well…yea," Randy answered.

"I wonder if you will ever find the right girl who will change your ways," Hunter laughed. "Listen I have to fill you in on last night."

"What happened?"

"Me, Dave and Ric were out for a drink and who do we run into? Not the Overkillers but a friend of Jeff's. Rob Van Dam."

"And what'd you do?" Randy asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"Let's say he's temporary living arrangements are with the hospital," Hunter laughed manically. Randy put on a fake laugh.

"This thing with the Overkillers. It's getting serious now isn't it?" Randy asked.

"More then ever. They thought they could end us, they were wrong and never will Evolution end," Hunter replied.

Randy looked at the ground uneasily.

"That chick's still up there isn't she?" Hunter grinned.

Randy nodded.

"Fine I'll leave you too it," Hunter smiled as he went out through the front door. Randy sighed. He saw Lita come down the stairs, fully dressed with tears ready to pour out.

"They hurt Rob badly," Lita whispered.

"I'm sorry Lita…I…" Randy began.

"I have to go," Lita said stubbornly.

"Come on I'll drop you off. Come though the back, Hunter's probably out there," Randy sighed as he led an upset Lita through the back into the garage. They got into his car neither saying a word. When they reached Lita's house, Randy stopped a block away.

"Li…"Randy began.

"I'll see you later," Lita said walking out of the car not wanting to hear anything. She felt Randy watching her as she entered her own street. Her house was not as big as Randy's.

Lita's house only had three floors unlike Randy's four floors. Her rooms were huge but not that big but her house was…different to Randy's. she had a room downstairs especially for her pets, her two dogs, three cats and a few goldfishes. The 'animal' room was split into three sections for the sleeping arrangements of the animals. Her neighbour was looking after them for a while. She would have to collect them a little later on. Lita smiled as she walked through her sitting room to her kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, she entered her backroom, which was her favourite room. She had a few leather sofas around the room, a huge bookshelf, a computer and loads of plants and flowers. She smiled as she looked at the swimming pool in the garden.

Her mind drifted back to Rob Van Dam. _Why was I angry with Randy it wasn't his fault. _Lita sighed reaching for her phone, she sent him a text: **I'm sorry I didn't mean to be off. **Randy texted back quickly: **It's okay it was understandable. I have to see the others I'll call you tonight. X. **Lita smiled at his text. _He can forgive easily god I love him!_

Lita went upstairs to her red bedroom. The walls were red and the carpet was white. Lita had spent ages decorating the place. A few doors along there was Jeff's room. Even though Jeff didn't live with her he had a room because he used to spend most nights at her place and Trish stayed there sometimes when Jeff did.

Her house phone rang. Lita reached over her king sized bed and grabbed her phone, "Hello."

"Lita its Jeff."

"Hey Jeff. What's wrong?" Lita knew the answer but pretended to not know the answer.

"Rob he's been attacked by Evolution. I'm at the hospital."

"I'm coming," Lita replied. Hanging up the phone, she took a quick shower and put on her clothes. Her hair wet she got into her dark purple sports car. It was Wednesday, the middle of the week. Lita ran into the hospital. All members of the Overkillers were there except John.

"How is he?" Lita asked.

"Broken ribs are the worst. He's bruised proper," Jeff sighed.

"And where's John?" Lita asked.

"He somehow left the state. He met some girl and ended up out of New York. He's an hour away," Trish answered.

"This was Evolution," Shawn said angrily.

"Are they stupid? Why Rob?" Heidenreich asked.

"Because we are close to him," Lita answered.

"So everyone who means anything to us will get hurt," Undertaker said.

"Looks that way," Lita sighed and took a seat on the waiting room chairs.

"They've done this to Adam as well," Jeff said.

Just then, the doctor came out, "He's conscious which is a good sign. No concussion. His ribs are bandaged and we just have to wait and see what happens with them. He can leave tomorrow but he will need to be looked after."

"Can we see him?" Lita asked.

"Two at a time at most," the doctor replied and walked over to another patient.

"Jeff and Lita first since you're closest to him." Shawn said.

Jeff and Lita walked into his room. Rob had bandages around his head and his arm was bandaged. He had bruises all over his left hand. Looking at him Lita felt weak.

"Rob," Jeff said walking over to him.

"Jeffo," Rob smiled.

"Rob we're sorry," Lita managed to say.

"Sorry why? I have hot nurses around me twenty four seven, a dream come true," Rob grinned as the other two laughed.

"Was it Evolution?" Jeff asked.

"Yea," Rob answered his hand securely around his ribs.

"At least they didn't end you career," Lita thought positively.

"That's true," Rob smiled.

Jeff and Rob then started talking randomly. Lita popped up some of Rob's cards and fixed the flowers. She looked outside the window, dreaming of a day when all this was over. Evolution had gone too far. They took matters away from the ring, how could they do that? _No one is safe, no one we all care about is safe. _Things had taken a serious turn for the worse.

**A/N: What you all think? Good or bad? Thanks for all the reviews you guys have posted, really made me smile :D. I'm glad u all are liking this fic and I hope you like this chapter. The next one is nearly ready so the update might be sooner if I can finish it off soon. Anyways please read and review :D**


	20. Captured!

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 20:

RAW…

It was Monday night again. The event of last Wednesday was not forgotten by anyone. Rob had gone back home and was being looked after by his family. Tonight Vince had told them there was no proof it was Evolution and Rob did not see them clearly, he was assuming it was them, therefore nothing could be done.

"Fucking sucks!" John angrily kicked the lockers in the changing rooms.

"Relax John," Lita said even though she was feeling the same way.

"We need revenge!" Jeff muttered.

"How? We will not stoop down to their level!" Shawn said angrily as every member of the Overkillers except the undertaker stood in front of him.

"But we need to do something!" Trish urged.

"We will I promise you that!" Shawn replied.

"Good," Heidenreich agreed. "Where's taker?"

"He couldn't make it," Jeff answered. "Don't ask for the full story."

"As for tonight Lita and John you have your intergender match tonight," Shawn said. "Next."

"Against who?" Lita asked.

"Evolution didn't announce it," Shawn sighed.

"We'll see you later," John said grabbing Lita.

John and Lita came out together first with John's arm securely around Lita's waist. As the two entered the ring, they expected Victoria and Batista to come out but to their surprise, Victoria came out but she was with not Batista but Randy Orton!

Lita tried to hide her shocked face and she could tell Randy was shocked as well. The two entered the ring and it was decided Victoria and Lita would start the match.

The two divas were exchanging hard blows back and forth. Then Victoria got the upper hand by grabbing Lita by the hair and chucking her across the ring. Lita yelled in pain as Victoria dragged her up again by the hair and smashed her head against the ring post. Victoria then threw Lita back down and jumped up onto the turnbuckle. Victoria climbed the top rope. Lita saw what she was about to do. With all her energy, Lita got up and jumped on the ring post with Victoria and set her up for a sky-high hurricana.

Both Divas were down on the mat as the referee began to count to ten. By the time the ref got to five Victoria and Lita were standing in front of each other going face to face going for the lock up Lita got the upper hand as she punched Victoria in the stomach. Victoria quickly ran and tagged in Randy. Lita did the same tagging in John Cena. As Randy Orton worked on John Cena Lita noticed Victoria grabbing something from inside her top. She pulled out a sharp metal object and knew what was going to happen. Victoria was going to hit John when Randy pushed him to the corner. Lita jumped into the ring and quickly attacked Victoria knocking her down to the ground. The object in her hand, which turned out to be brass knuckles, lay beside her.

Randy turned to Lita and knew for Evolution he had to pretend to hit her. Lita knew the plan; they would both fake it all. Lita pretended to look petrified as she got in to the corner. Just then, John Cena got up and grabbed Randy Orton for a schoolboy pin but Randy kicked out in a two count. As her kicked out Randy managed to knock over the referee. He grinned as Victoria began to get up. She passed him the brass knuckles, which Randy grabbed. Victoria grabbed Lita by the leg and pulled her to the outside. Randy meanwhile hit John with the brass knuckles busting him open. The referee was getting up; Randy hit the RKO and went for the cover. Lita hit the DDT on Victoria and ran into the ring but it was too late. The three count had been counted.

Lita kneeled by John to see if he was still conscious. She didn't notice Randy grabbing the microphone until he began speaking.

"Don't worry about poor Little Johnny," Randy grinned. "He'll be fine." Randy laughed.

Lita looked at him putting that frightened look on her face.

"Lita…Lita…Lita…" Randy grinned grabbing her by the arm and picking her up. "I once said you were a 'not too bad' kisser."

Lita tried to escape even though she wanted to kiss him. Randy was stronger as he pulled her in for a full kiss. When they separated Evolution's music hit and they made their way to the ring. Batista helped Victoria up and helped her into the ring.

"Nice match legend killer," Hunter grinned at Randy who was still holding onto Lita. Kane kicked John out of the ring as the Overkillers came down and helped John out.

"Come on Lita," Shawn said.

"We don't want her," Hunter snarled at Lita and then looked at her again and smiled. "On second thought…"

"Whatever it is Hunter forget it!" Shawn barked.

"You're a member short tonight and John's half alive so don't bother," Hunter said to Shawn. HE then looked at Randy who still held onto Lita. "You would like a play toy wouldn't you Randy?"

Randy looked at Lita and grinned. "It would be...entertaining.'

"Well...why not take Lita as a gift from the Overkiller's," Hunter replied.

Lita screamed no and tried to fight away but couldn't. Shawn, Jeff and Heidenreich entered the ring only to be stopped. Batista grabbed Shawn and power bombed him. Kane choke slammed both Jeff and Heidenreich. Trish was down by John but it didn't stop Hunter hitting her with a pedigree. As Evolution took down the Overkiller's Randy threw Lita over her shoulder and took her to the back followed by the rest of Evolution.

**A/N: Sorry this took time. I've had the flu. Still got it but I'm updating. So what you all think? And thanks for the review you lot have sent:D**


	21. Don't worry Luv Lita!

i

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Chapter 21:

Evolution were all laughing as they entered Randy's house. Randy still had a grip on a confused Lita. Randy grinned as he took her upstairs knowing Evolution were following. He placed her in his room; smiling at her, he closed the door.

"She's all yours," Hunter grinned. "Thanks to the Overkillers."

"Remind me to thank them," Randy grinned.

Dave, Ric, Kane, Stephanie and Victoria were exiting to their cars and waited for Hunter.

"Make her pay," Hunter grinned.

"I'll try but you can't hate the Lady Killer. No women can resist," Randy said cockily.

Hunter laughed, "Just make her hate us then so her friends can feel the pain as well."

"You want her an emotional wreck?" Randy asked clocking on.

Hunter nodded. "Have a great night."

Randy turned back and entered the room.

"Randy what's going on?" Lita asked.

"You sound scared," Randy, said a little surprised.

"Evolution just kidnapped me!" Lita replied.

"No Evolution didn't, I did," Randy grinned. "Now we can have a week together without any suspicious people running around."

"But…the others…they'll be worried!" Lita replied.

"Send them a text saying your fine," Randy replied. "Babe relax."

Lita sighed, this was a good plan. Randy would never hurt her and Evolution had given her to him so what was the problem. _There is no problem. This is going to be a fun week._ Randy grinned as he kissed her and slowly pushed her down onto the bed…

-X-X-X-X-

The Overkiller's were at Jeff and Trish's house. All of them scared and not knowing what to do.

"Can they kidnap her?" Heidenreich asked.

"Yea Vince said 'no big deal'," Shawn replied bitterly.

"He's gonna use her as his sex toy!" Trish replied.

"We have to find a way to get her back," John said.

"But how?" Jeff replied.

Shawn looked at the other faces in the room. _I put her in harms way. Why couldn't I save Lita? But will Orton really use her as his sex toy. He has saved her from rape. He wouldn't do that to Lita, would he? But the other members of Evolution would. No Stephanie would never let Hunter and Victoria would never let Batista. Kane and Flair…no Orton would not share. So, is Lita safe?_

Just then Shawn's phone began to beep. Shawn grabbed the phone. It was a text from Lita: **I'm fine Shawn. Don't worry about me and don't let the others worry either. I'll be fine. Lita. **

"Lita," Shawn said to the others. "She said, she'll be fine and not to worry."

"She is such a liar," Trish felt tears flow out of her eyes.

"We'll get her back," Jeff reassured her. _Orton's kissed her before in the locker room. He wants her. He's got her._

"We need a plan," Shawn began.

A long night of planning was ahead of them.

-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later Lita lay in Randy's arms. Both wishing everyday could be like this.

"Will we ever be able to be a happy couple like normal?" Lita asked.

"One day Li, I promise," Randy whispered trying to convince himself.

"You can't promise me that. Once everyone finds out Evolution will make us both pay," Lita muttered.

"I won't let them hurt you. Have I ever?"

"Nah but you kidnapped me," Lita laughed.

"True," Randy smiled. "What will your friends do?"

"Hate you," Lita said. "Actually no. John would hate you because of your problems but the others will give you a chance. Shawn will test our love. Jeff will make sure your descent and so will Trish. Heidenreich will write you a poem and see your response."

"And undertaker."

"He'll stare at you for like hours on end to see if you're good enough."

"And to scare me," Randy added.

"There's that too," Lita smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea?" Lita asked raising her head.

"You told me a long while back that your parents are divorced and you ran away but you never told me why."

"Oh," Lita replied.

"I understand if you don't wanna talk…"

"I do. It's…when the divorce happened, I couldn't take it. I got involved in the wrong crew," Lita began as she felt Randy tighten his grip on her. "I took drugs, everything then I met a guy, Alan. We slept together and…I got pregnant. He beat me up so I lost my baby."

Lita felt the warm tears run down her cheek and she felt Randy wipe them away but the pain she would never forget no matter what. "Every since I lost the baby I wanted someone to love me so I don't feel empty. You did that Randy and I will always be grateful. You filled a hole in my life."

"I love you," Randy whispered.

Lita kissed him lightly and fell back into his arms. _I love you so much Randy! I can never express my love!_

-X-X-X-X-

Stephanie McMahon smiled as her husband Hunter smiled at her. He handed her a glass of wine as they sat in front of the fire.

"So what'd you think Randy's doing to that bitch?" Stephanie asked.

"Using her," Hunter laughed. "She's like Shawn's sister. It'll hurt him."

"Maybe he'll break her down emotionally," Stephanie grinned.

"And she'll be totally gone and forced to retire," Hunter finished.

"Yea," Stephanie smiled. "So who will be our next victim. After Rob we never got any one else."

"Next time we'll make sure it's more painful."

"I'm surprised Shawn and the others never replied to that attack. I wonder why."

"Because they can't handle us baby."

"Is that so?" Stephanie placed her glass down. "Why don't you show me what you've got?"

Hunter grinned as he moved towards his wife.

-X-X-X-X-

Shawn Michaels stood by the window of Jeff's backroom. He couldn't stop thinking that he could have saved Lita. He could have done something. _Right know Orton's probably using her and god knows what he will do with her. _It was late and the moon was barely visible outside, something about the spherical white object in the sky made Shawn feel better. He felt the stars above him whisper something. _She'll be okay. _

The door opened slowly as Jeff walked in, he saw the scared look on Shawn's face neither of them knowing what to do. They stood in silence waiting for the other to speak but finally Jeff opened his mouth.

"I need to tell you something," Jeff choked.

"Go on," Shawn said his back faced the younger wrestler.

"It's about Orton…and Lita."

Shawn turned and looked into the eyes of Jeff Hardy and waited for more.

"Basically a while back a long while back…" Jeff began.

"Tell me Jeff."

"He kissed her."

"Who? What?" Shawn was genuinely confused.

"Randy kissed Lita."

"Other then on Backclash?"

"Yea before that. They were stuck in the locker room and…"

"And?"

"And he was on top of her kissing her and Lita said he kissed her and she had nothing to do with it. The lights went out and she didn't know what he was doing," Jeff spoke quickly.

"So…he's attracted to Li?" Shawn asked.

Jeff nodded silently as the room became chilling.

"He kissed her. he saved her from a rapist…he really wants her!" Shawn said.

"What we gonna do?" Jeff asked.

"We have to try and hope she'll be safe and he won't hurt her," Shawn sighed. He looked on his watch, 2.30am.

"I'm gonna check on the others, everyone's sort of asleep all over the place," Jeff left the room.

Shawn Michaels closed his eyes and whispered, "God please protect her." He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. _Her text said she was fine. Relax Shawn. Maybe tomorrow will make this situation look better._

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry this update took a while but I'm afraid with exams and stuff I can't update regularly on any of my stories! Sorry! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't reply to all the reviews! They all mean a lot! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming:D


	22. A Storm

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

A/N: THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS:

Shadowshawnna: You'll find out everything eventually and maybe they'll get together in the public eye sooner then you will expect:D

Wwefan01: thanks I'm glad you liked it!

Hpwwefan: LOL those puppy dog eyes are working. Heres your update!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar: You'll find out eventually! Hehe!

nickystruluv: Thanks so much for the confidence! N I'm glad you liked this chapter!

Trish Stratus chick: Lol. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 22:

TUESDAY:

Randy Orton whistled as he cleaned the breakfast dishes. He smiled as he stood by the sink. He felt her eyes bare into his skin. He loved it. He felt her eyes run up and down her back.

"You done drooling?" he asked as he turned around to see Lita in his black shirt.

"Nearly," she grinned checking him out.

"Come here," he smiled as he hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lita smiled.

"What you wanna do today?" he asked.

"I dunno," Lita shrugged. "I just wanna stay in your arms like this."

"Then a movie," Randy grinned. "In the living room."

"Like a normal couple."

"We are a normal couple." Randy kissed her lightly.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Randy sighed knowing it would be Hunter or Stephanie. Lita ran upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom.

Randy sighed as he saw Hunter and Stephanie at the door. He put on his smiled and opened the door, "Hey."

"In only your tracksuit bottoms," Stephanie grinned. "Someone had some fun."

"Well what can I say? The legend killer never disappoints," Randy grinned.

"Where is she?" Hunter asked.

"Upstairs where else?" Randy answered. "I owe you for this."

"I know. Just don't let me down," Hunter grinned.

"I won't," Randy smiled. "But I need a favour."

"Go on," Stephanie raised her eyebrow.

"I would love to invite you in but the favour is well…your interrupting," Randy grinned.

Stephanie and Hunter laughed. "Right mate. We'll go."

"Sorry guys," Randy closed the door to see Lita already walking down with DVDs in her hand.

She smiled at him and pulled him to the living room and played THE RING TWO. She smiled cosyed up in his arms. _Perfect._

-X-X-X-X-

John sighed as the latest plan was told which were all useless. Trish was exhausted she had been up at four in the morning but Jeff nor Shawn had slept. Heidenreich was making coffee and Undertaker had not been seen.

"We are useless. She's gonna have to spend another night with him!" Trish sighed angrily.

"Not necessarily," A new voice joined the conversation.

The others turned to see who the voice belonged to. Standing in fully black was the one and only Undertaker.

"Did I let you in? How did you get in?" Trish asked the undertaker.

Undertaker shrugged his shoulders and faced Shawn, "It won't be easy to get her out of the house. Bodyguards will be close by but we can scare Orton."

"Scare?" Shawn repeated.

"You think what I do in the ring is fake?" undertaker grinned.

"Explain," John joined in.

Undertaker smiled as he began to explain his plan, "Tomorrow we begin."

-X-X-X-X-

It was late, way past midnight. Randy and Lita had been watching films all day and right now, both had fallen asleep. Neither aware of Undertaker's plan.

-X-X-X-X-

Wednesday

Lita laughed as she woke up in Randy's arms on the couch. She grinned as he woke up.

"We fell asleep?" Randy smiled pushing her off him. he laughed as she fell to the floor.

"When you first kissed me we were on the floor in the locker room, do you remember?" Lita giggled dragging him down as well.

"Yea I do," Randy smiled as he kissed her.

Lita smiled as she pushed him off. She giggled as he lay on the floor watching her open the curtains. The rain poured down in litres. Lita sighed as the grey clouds in the sky filled her thoughts. The front garden was soaked and the darkness surrounded the house. White misty fog blew in from the gates. Lita sighed, "Crap weather." Randy stood behind her and watched the outside. It was noon. The lightening interrupted their thoughts as thunder began to roar.

"Gonna be a very stormy day," Randy lightened the mood.

"I don't like it," Lita cuddled him.

They both walked away from the window. Lita entered the kitchen while Randy went into the dining room. Randy slowly looked around. He didn't want to scare Lita but he thought he heard something. There was no one under the table. He relaxed and took a breath, he sighed as he turned around. The lights began to flicker on and off.

"Randy!" Lita called.

"I'm coming babe," Randy called back as he felt his way through the dark.

Slowly he creaked through the door and entered the kitchen. Lita stood by the window looking scared as a complete blackout occurred. He hugged her tightly as another lightening bolt lit the sky. Randy fiddled around trying to find spare candles he had. He found a torch and settled for it. He turned it on.

"Should we just stay in the living room," Lita suggested.

"Sure," Randy nodded and led the way.

The floor trembled beneath their feet.

"Earthquake," Lita muttered.

This was weird and unusual. Lita was collapsing in his arms. He carried her to the couch. He had no idea how she fainted must be she was scared. Randy lay her down. The floor stopped trembling. The kitchen windows were shaking. Randy sighed as he re entered the kitchen. He didn't wanna leave Lita. He grabbed the windows and bolted them tightly. He squinted his eyes and thought he saw the undertaker. When he blinked he was gone. Randy sighed but then he heard it. A deafening scream from the living room.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review.


	23. Annabelle Orton

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

A/N: thanks guys for the reviews sorry I couldn't reply to all of them! Here's your next chapter. And I'll be focusing on this story a lot because of my exams I can't update every one of my fics but I will with this one.

Did you lot see Mania! OMG! GO Rey! Feel bad for Randy(i relly wanted him to win)but REY WAS GREAT. HE DID IT FOR EDDIE AS WELL WHICH IS SO COOL! VIVA LA RAZA:D

Another A/N: in this fic Randy has a little sister called Annabelle Orton.

Chapter 22:

WEDNESDAY (continued)

This was weird and unusual. Lita was collapsing in his arms. He carried her to the couch. He had no idea how she fainted must be she was scared. Randy lay her down. The floor stopped trembling. The kitchen windows were shaking. Randy sighed as he re entered the kitchen. He didn't wanna leave Lita. He grabbed the windows and bolted them tightly. He squinted his eyes and thought he saw the undertaker. When he blinked he was gone. Randy sighed but then he heard it. A deafening scream from the living room.

Randy sprinted from the kitchen and ran into the living room. Lita was still on the coach where he had laid her. He was confused and lost. Who had screamed? He bent over Lita who was breathing but her eyes were closed. He looked up at the ceiling and the light was shaking. He blinked and it stopped. What was going on?

Randy stood up, looking through the front window he saw him, this time clearly. The Undertaker. He was here for Lita. He looked again at Lita who was waking up.

"Randy," she whispered.

"I'm here babe," Randy said his eyes once again on the dead man.

"What's…" Lita got up and wiped her eyes.

"Undertaker. His work," Randy whispered.

Lita didn't hear that because of all the doors banging tightly. Lita screamed and ran to Randy. He held her tightly and noticed the undertaker had disappeared. The lights were back on and the storm was gone. The house looked…normal again.

"What was that?" Lita asked.

"The undertaker. He came to get you. I don't know why he left," Randy kissed Lita lightly.

"Undertaker?" Lita whispered to herself.

Randy nodded and hugged her tightly.

-X-X-X-X-

Shawn Michaels paced the room back and forth awaiting the return of the dead man. Jeff and Trish were standing by the window. John and Heidenreich were by the door hoping it would open.

The lights flickered and went completely black. Undertaker stood in the middle of the living room.

"Where is she?" Shawn asked.

"The plan had to be stopped," Undertaker said plainly.

"Why?" John asked.

"Lita was afraid. Afraid to the point where she ran to him," Undertaker snarled.

"She ran to Orton?" Trish asked looking confused.

"She must have been afraid," Heidenreich sighed.

"But he saw you?" Shawn asked.

Undertaker nodded.

"He should have given Lita up when he saw you," Jeff muttered.

"We need another plan or I fear the worst," Undertaker replied.

All eyes were fixed on him, all the faces in the room looked totally confused and totally lost.

"I saw someone else…coming. Another women by the name of Annabelle Orton," Undertaker replied to the confused looks.

"His sister," Shawn sighed. _Annabelle will need a maid. Poor Lita._

-X-X-X-X-

It was now three in the afternoon. Lita and Randy were eating lunch both dealing with the morning's events. Lita placed her pasta down and looked at Randy. She saw he loved her but what did undertaker know? Did he see her run to Randy? She sighed.

"He doesn't know anything," Randy said.

"You read my mind or something?" Lita asked.

"I just know you," Randy grinned. "Relax. He was here to scare me."

"And did he?"

"When I heard that scream, I thought it was you and yea I was scared. I was scared to loose you."

"Cute," Lita grinned at him. She slowly got up and kissed him.

Randy kissed her back and was moving towards the living room when there was a knock on the door. Lita and Randy pulled apart knowing it was probably Hunter or Stephanie.

Lita moved towards the kitchen and stood in there.

"Miss me," a female voice replied when Randy answered the door.

"Annie!" Randy hugged her tightly and welcomed her in. He grabbed her suitcase. "Oi guess who's here lil sis."

"Who?" Annie asked.

"Lita."

"What where?" Annie grinned.

Randy entered the kitchen and called Lita.

"Lita meet my little sister Annie," Randy introduced before disappearing to get drinks.

Lita looked at the other women in the room, probably around twenty and really pretty. She had light brown hair, which was long and straight, her eyes, were as blue as Randy's and she was tall and skinny.

"Hi…" Lita said a little shocked. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Randy always said you were beautiful, I guess he definitely wasn't lying!" Annie smiled.

Lita was a little lost. She knew about Annie but she didn't know she knew about her.

"You look confused," Annie analysed. "Oh…I know about your forbidden love. Randy tells me everything and don't worry I haven't told a soul. Not even our parents know."

"You two are really close?" Lita asked.

"Yea we are," Annie smiled.

Randy reappeared with two glasses of wine for the two women, "So you two getting on?"

"Yea of course we are," Lita smiled.

"Good," Randy grinned as the doorbell rang. He looked at Lita and Annie. "It's them so play along both of you."

Randy opened the door to reveal Dave Batista who walked in and looked between Lita and Annie.

"Annie?" Dave smiled.

"Hi Dave," Annie gave him a quick hug.

"When'd you get here?" Dave asked ignoring Lita.

"Right now actually," Randy answered. "Most of her bags are upstairs. So Lita show her the spare bedroom."

Lita nodded and led Annie upstairs. As soon as they were there, Lita closed the door and smiled at Annie but she looked sad.

"You hate the lying don't you?" Annie asked.

"I don't hate it but…it's like I want me and your brother to be a normal couple. When evolution turns up, me and Randy have to be……different," Lita sighed.

"Are you two ever gonna tell everyone?" Annie asked.

"One day," Lita answered. "Forget me. Tell me about you."

"Me?" Annie smiled. "Well I grew up with Randy and my other three brothers. I'm a shopoholic, a social drinker, I don't smoke, wrestling is okay in my eyes but not my dream like Randy's and…I'm single."

Lita laughed. "I think we'll get on."

Meanwhile Randy and Dave were talking downstairs.

"Wow. Annie back in town. She'll give Lita a hard time," Dave grinned.

"Perfect isn't it?" Randy replied.

"Yea it is," Dave smiled. "SO what you two been up to? You and Lita I mean."

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells," Randy grinned.

Dave laughed. "You a gentlemen?"

Randy grinned. _You may be one of my best friends but you will never understand Lita and me. Never._

"I bet she's ruined your plans though," Dave interrupted Randy's thoughts.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Annie being here. Interrupts you and Lita…you know."

"Annie will probably spend her nights out."

"And you'll let her?"

"Good point," Randy said. _I know I'm overprotective but this time Lita will be around. Maybe Annie won't be a handful this time._

"I better go," Dave smiled. "Vicky's in the car."

"Ok mate. Come by again," Randy shook his hand and let him out.

Lita heard the door shut and made her way downstairs, "Annie's unpacking."

"Cool," Randy smiled and hugged Lita. "She'll be with us on RAW next Monday."

Lita nodded. "Am I gonna be returned?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Randy kissed her passionately.

A/N: So what you all think? Please read and review. I think the next chapter will before RAW and on Raw as well. Thanks for those who do review :D


	24. A drunken Kiss

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

Another A/N: in this fic Randy has a little sister called Annabelle Orton.

Chapter 23:

RAW ARENA…

Randy, Lita and Annie were in the same car as they drove to the RAW arena. Randy was grumpy having to give Lita back and Annie and Lita had got on like a house on fire. There had been no incidents with Annie, who had been on her best behaviour so far. When the car was parked in the parking lot, Lita put on her depressed look while the Orton's grinned. As they walked, backstage not many people were around but when Adam arrived Randy grinned cockily and placed his arm around Lita's waist. Adam could not do anything as he watched the three walked into Evolution's locker room where the other members were present.

"Annie take red into the other locker room," Randy ordered.

Annie nodded and took Lita to the locker room next door.

"Time to give her back," Hunter said.

"Yep," Randy smiled.

"She looks sad," Victoria smiled.

"Poor Lita," Stephanie pouted. "What'd you do to her?"

"She's sad to leave the lady killer," Randy smiled.

"Yea that's it," Ric rolled his eyes.

The other laughed but stopped when Hunter spoke again, "We're in the ring next to return her."

"By the way how's Annie reacted to her?" Batista asked.

Randy laughed, "She thought I got her a maid."

Hunter laughed, "Grab the girl and come out to the ring when I say."

-X-X-X-X-

Lita and Annie headed to the locker room.

"I'm gonna miss you Li!" Annie hugged Lita.

"Yea me too!" Lita hugged her back.

"You guys never told me how you too got together," Annie came out with.

"Oh…um it started when we talked one night in the gardens and your brother kept hitting on me. we got stuck in a locker room together and then after that we had a prank war which you know about. Then at a club he saved me from a crazy fan and we got together," Lita smiled at the memories.

"You two cannot be simple can you?" Annie laughed at the events.

Just as they were done laughing Randy entered the locker room, "What you two laughing about?"

"Nothing," Annie and Lita chorused innocently.

"Right…" Randy rolled his eyes. "Come on Li. Annie you got to stay here."

Annie nodded as Randy and Lita walked to the curtains. Hunter was in the ring while the other members stayed backstage. Hunter began, "All week you 'fans' have been worried about poor little 'Lita'. What'd you all think we would do?" Hunter laughed. "We'll put you out of your misery."

Randy's music played as he and Lita made their way to the ring. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder as the fans 'booed' him. As he entered, the ring The Overkiller's music hit and Shawn and John came to the ramp.

"Hand her back Orton," Shawn yelled into the microphone.

"Relax Michaels. You can have her back…in a minute," Randy grinned as he made Lita face him and in front of the fans he kissed her passionately. "Not bad. You can have her back now."

Randy and Hunter laughed as Randy let her go. Lita got out of the ropes and ran to Shawn. The three were ready to walk back when Randy spoke again, "Just because she's with you does not mean I can't have her whenever I want her."

Randy smiled cockily as Lita pretended to look frightened. John, Shawn and Lita walked into the back into the locker room. Everyone hugged Lita tightly.

"What happened with Orton?" Trish asked hugging Lita.

"I…don't wanna talk about it," Lita answered as Trish nodded knowing the answer.

"Come on we'll take you back to the hotel," Jeff smiled at her.

"Come on then," Heidenreich said.

The Overkillers made their way into their cars and drove to Lita's house where they all stayed and talked. Lita was feeling 'normal' by the end of the evening and refused to let anyone stay with her. Everyone left around midnight except John who was slightly drunk and Lita decided to let him stay. He was all over the place.

"I missed you," John slurred getting up and giving Lita a drunk hug.

"Yea me too," Lita smiled at him and pushed him too the sofa.

"Your cute when your…what's the word…annoyed…is that it?" John asked.

Lita nodded not knowing what else to do. John suddenly got up and pushed his lips onto Lita's kissing her.

"John!" Lita shouted pushing him off.

"I'm sleepy," John grinned and fell to the couch.

Lita saw he was passed out. She made her way to her own room. _Does John have feelings for me or is he just drunk?_

**A/N: So what you all think? Good or bad? More drama, like it or hate it? Thanks all those who have reviewed :D. Love you all xxx**


	25. RAGE!

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

A/N: in this fic Randy has a little sister called Annabelle Orton.

Chapter 24:

Lita woke up, her head hurting. She got up realising that she did not have a hangover but what had happened – nearly happened – last night. She grabbed a quick shower and put on dark jeans and a loose black shirt. She didn't know exactly how to deal with this. After all she has to work with the guy and as for what Randy will say…_But nothing happened and it was probably a drunken mistake. _Lita tried to convince herself but as she made her, way downstairs she became nervous.

"John?" Lita whispered.

"Kitchen," John's answer came.

Lita walked into the kitchen rehearsing what she had to say. When she entered, John was taking a hangover pill and some water.

"John we have to talk," Lita choked out.

"Yea I sorta guessed that," John said a little nervous.

"Last night…" Lita began.

"Can I start please," John interrupted and when Lita nodded, he continued. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that. The thing is I've been fighting my feelings for you. Li…I really really like you and…"

"John stop," Lita intervened. "I can't do this. I like you, I do but as a friend."

"I know you're afraid because of the past but I won't hurt you," John smiled.

"You can't promise that and anyways I can't go out with you."

"Why?" John's eyes were pleading. "Is it because of my past? Me having loads of women because…"

"No it's not that. It's…I just can't," Lita tried to persuade him.

John thought for a moment, "There's someone else isn't there?"

Lita remained silent.

"Who is he?" John assumed her silent was a yes.

"You don't know him," Lita lied.

"Are you happy?"

Lita nodded.

"Then…fine but Lita I will always be here," John hugged her. "I better go." _I will find out who he is Lita._

Lita smiled at him as he walked out of the door. _That went well. _Lita knew she had to tell Randy, after all their relationship was honest. She dialled his number.

"Randy I gotta tell you something," Lita began.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Something happened last night…"

"What?"

"John…he kissed me but I neverkissedhimand…I pushed him away," Lita spoke quickly.

"He did what!" Randy said angrily.

"It won't happen again. I sorted it," Lita tried to calm him.

"Are you sure he will back off? If not I can…" Randy spoke through the phone unsurly.

"He will back off, there's no need for you to get involved. It's no big deal but I thought I'd tell you," Lita smiled.

Lita felt Randy smile through the phone, "Okay babe. Am I gonna see you today?"

"No I have to spend the day with Trish, she thinks I need pampering after being used as your sex slave," Lita smiled.

"I don't remember you complaining," Randy grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe we have to have a…rematch kind of thing."

"Maybe," Lita smiled. "I better go. I guess I'll see you at RAW."

"And remember this Sunday's the pay per view." Randy reminded.

"Oh yea," Lita remembered. "Do you have a match? Do I?"

"You'll find out on RAW. I have no idea what match I'm in," Randy replied.

"I have to go. Love you," Lita whispered.

"Love you too," Randy whispered back.

The two hung up as Lita waited for Trish to arrive. Walking up the stairs she grabbed her bag and some money. She had missed her house but being with Randy, and Annabelle for some of the time, Lita had loved it. _Why can't we always be like that? Life is so not fair! _The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Running down the stairs Lita answered it to see Trish Stratus standing in blue jeans and a white top, looking gorgeous, as usual.

"Hiya," Lita smiled.

"Hey, you ready?" Trish asked.

Lita nodded as the two walked to the car but Trish being Trish noticed Lita being unusually silent, "Spill, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Lita lied entering the passenger's seat.

"Lita, I know something's the matter so spill," Trish urged.

_I need someone to talk to, so okay I will._ Lita opened her mouth trying to find the right words, "Promise you won't tell?" Trish nodded. "Last night I let John crash at my place but he…he made a move … on me."

"What did you do?" Trish asked clearly shocked.

"I…pushed him back but…" _should I tell her about Randy. He said he won't do anything, so no problem right?_

"But now you think it will be uncomfortable between the two of you," Trish finished. "No big deal. John's a player and he was really drunk last night so don't worry, not like I'll leave you two alone together" Trish offered a smile.

"Yeah," Lita responded unsurely. _if only you knew._

"This is about Randy Orton isn't it?" Trish said suddenly.

"What?" Lita gasped.

"I get it. After your experience with Orton, John scared you."

"Something like that."

The rest of the ride to wherever Trish was going was full of the Canadian blonde's plans to get revenge on Randy. Lita looked at Trish. _I'm a two faced bitch. How can I pretend to hate Randy when I love him? How much longer till someone finds out? What will Trish and the others think then? I'm gonna have to tell them sooner or later or if someone else does then they'll be heartbroken. I don't want that. I'm sleeping with the enemy, that's what their gonna think. How am I meant to know what they think unless I tell them? _

"Lita!" Trish yelled.

"What?" her voice had caused Lita to snap out of her confusion.

"We're here," Trish smiled.

Lita got out of the car and looked up at: **Oceania Spa.**

"A spa?" Lita repeated.

"You need pampering," Trish smiled.

Lita nodded. _I need pampering but not for the reasons you think._

-X-X-X-X-X-

RAW…

The spa had cheered up Lita and on the following RAW she was a lot more lively while in the dressing room of the Overkillers.

"What's our match for Vengeance?" Lita asked smiling.

"Don't panic when I tell you this but…" Shawn began.

"Hurry up boy," Undertaker growled.

"Hell in the cell, all of us versus all of Evolution in the first seven against seven, elimination all title match," Shawn finished.

"All title match?" Jeff asked.

"Hell in the cell?" Trish's eyes widened.

"Seven against Seven? Elimination?" Heidenreich added.

"Yes. All fourteen in the ring in a cell. Every time there is a pinfall, submission or whatever one of us gets eliminated and the winning side receives all the titles," Shawn explained watching each member of the group's facial expressions changing to shock. "It was Vince McMahon's choice."

"I need to go for a walk," John announced slowing waking out of the room.

The overkiller's were nervous but their reaction was silent unlike in Evolution's dressing room…

"ARE YOU CRAZY HUNTER!" Stephanie shouted. "ARE YOU JUST INSANE!"

"Me and Steph can not survive!" Victoria added.

"The undertaker will be in the cell! This is his match!" Ric Flair responded.

"You don't know what my brother can do in a hell in the cell match" Kane snarled.

"The girls will definitely get eliminated and we will loose the only title we are holding onto," Batista finished.

The babbling continued.

Hunter and Randy looked around at the other's lack of confidence. Randy did not know how to react, all that was going through his mind is Lita.

"SHUT UP!" Hunter yelled. "LISTEN TO ME. This is the perfect idea to get all the titles in Evolution. Steph, I would never do anything that would hurt you so no I am not insane. Steph and Victoria has our protection – me, Dave, Ric and Randy. And since you two are in the ring so will the redhead and the blonde slut. This is the perfect chanced to injury them, ruin their careers if not end it, so there never will be another contender for the women's championship." Hunter looked at the two divas who nodded in approval. "As for the undertaker, have I not beaten him before? Have I not won in any hell in the cell matches? Yes he can do a lot of evil things in the ring but we have you Kane. Fire versus Fire. He's your brother so no one knows how to beat him better then you and you have all of our backup and once the undertaker is gone it will be easier. I'm not saying beating them will be simple but it's not impossible. Think of the reward and all we have to pay for all the titles is a little bit of blood and a sprain or two." Hunter finished his speech which seemed to motive his team except Randy who had disappeared. "Where's Orton?"

"Just walked out," Batista shrugged.

"Great," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Go find him. We'll be in the ring in a few minutes."

Batista nodded and exited the dressing room.

Victoria and Ric went out to grab some water along with Kane who needed to clear his head leaving Hunter and Stephanie alone.

"You are sure about this aren't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I am. We can win and in the process we can destroy them," Hunter grinned.

"As long as your sure," Stephanie smiled nervously. _Hope we don't get destroyed along the way._

-X-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton was scared, not for himself but for Lita and Trish, especially Lita. Hunter was planning to end their careers. He had to warn her and that's when Randy saw him. John Cena. He never let Lita see his full anger about the kiss. He had forgiven Lita but not Cena. He hated him. The rage was soaring through Randy's body. Who did he think he was? Kissing Lita – his Lita. Randy's fists were clenched. Walking closer to where John was standing, Randy's rage grew, his anger was taking control. The picture of John kissing Lita was in his head.

John Cena turned to see Randy, "What's you want Orton?"

For an answer John received a punch on the nose knocking him to the floor. Blood was splattered all over his face. John tried to get up but Randy forced himself on him and began to attack him. Grabbing him he threw him into another superstars dressing room door and continued to punch him.

"RANDY!" Batista shouted pulling him of Cena. "Come on."

Batista grabbed Randy and pulled him to a private room. "ARE YOU MAD? You can face a suspension! Your lucky Vince is on our side and no one else was there. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking…I don't know…he tempted me," Randy explained.

"Never again, understood!" Batista said. "We have to go to the ring but I will be telling Hunter."

Randy shrugged and made his way to the curtains where Evolution were standing ready to go out. Batista took Hunter to the side and began to tell the story.

"You attacked him?" Hunter asked facing Randy who nodded. "Maybe this can actually work in our advantage. If you did a good enough job on him, he will be weaker for Vengeance." Hunter was actually happy unlike Batista.

Evolution's music hit and they made their way to the ring.

"Well…you've all seen the promo for Vengeance and the main event will be all of us and you 'fans' know what the match is. It was just advertised but listen and listen good, this match was not made to entertain you! It was made so Evolution can reclaim all the gold we deserve!" Hunter shouted.

Suddenly the music of the Overkiller's hit the arena and out came Shawn, "You will never win, just because pretty boy took care of John Cena does not mean we will loose. You can never play fairly."

"What? Cena's injured since when is it our fault and thank you Shawn I never knew you thought I was 'pretty'," Hunter laughed.

"Say what you want but we will get our revenge at Vengeance!" Shawn said.

"We'll see you at Vengeance!" Hunter spat as RAW went off air.

-X-X-X-X-X-

While all this was taking place the other members except Jeff who waited for Shawn were in the hospital with John who was in for x-rays.

"What was Orton's problem?" Trish muttered as they waited for John.

"Probably wanted to give his team a better chance going into Vengeance," Heidenreich answered.

The doctor came out and explained the circumstances of John's conditions, "Mr. Cena has a few injured ribs, not broken though. His nose is not broken but one more punch and it would have been and his body has been bruised pretty badly. I have advised he does not wrestle at the next pay per view but being Mr. Cena he has refused to follow the advice, maybe you can change his mind."

"We'll try," Undertaker said. His presence seemed to make the doctor uncomfortable.

The WWE superstars made their way into John's hospital room where he was sitting angrily.

"I hate this place," John spat. "And before any of you tell me I can't wrestle then I'm telling you to save your breath."

"John…" Trish started.

"No Trish. I want my revenge on that prick," John responded. "But I don't get why he attacked me. There was no chatting shit or anything, just an angry punch. Anyone would have thought I took his prized possession!"

"He was just trying to weaken you," Lita urged.

"I think there's another reason," Johns said suspiciously. "And I'm planning to find out."

-X-X-X-X-X-

It was 2am when Lita returned home and standing in the hallway was none other then the legend killer himself.

"Hey baby," Randy smiled and went over to kiss Lita who pushed him away. "What's the matter?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU ATTACKED JOHN AND NOW HE'S SUSPICIOUS!" Lita screamed.

"He won't find out," Randy said.

"He could and then what will happen!"

"Could you stop overreacting! They have to find out sooner or later."

"I want to tell them when the time is right not them finding out!"

"So this is all my fault! He kissed you! Imagine how that made me feel!"

"I love you not him!" Lita argued.

"It still hurt, picturing him on you!" Randy yelled.

"I pushed him away!"

"But he still has feelings for you. He spends his days with you in the Overkiller's!"

"Are you jealous?" Lita asked.

"Sort of."

"it's not like I would cheat on you. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you but it's him."

"Randy… now you're over reacting," Lita said.

"Coming here tonight was a bad idea. I'm gone," Randy slammed the door angrily and walked out.

Lita sighed. _Great, just what I need!_

As Randy drove to his own house a thought crossed his mind._ Shit I forgot to mention Hunter's plan! Hope their prepared for vengeance but I have to help Lita in the match even if that means our secret is found out._

-X-X-X-X-X-

**A/N: HEY! IM BACK! AND MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON THEIR WAY FOR UPDATES! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. UPDATES COULD BE A BIT SLOW BECAUSE I HAVE TO READ ALL YOUR GUYS UPDATES AS WELL! LOL! ANYWAYS JUST READ AND REVIEW! THANKS XXX**


	26. VENGEANCE

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 25:

VENGEANCE

THE OVERKILLERS:

The legendary Shawn Micheals paced the floor of the dressing room. All of the team were uneasy as he paced himself into the ground. John Cena, the Doctor of thugonomics decided to listen to his ipod really loudly. Jeff Hardy thought it would be best if he talked randomly to everyone yet no one was listening. Heidenreich who had recently given up poetry, wrote a song. Trish Stratus and Lita who had never been inside a hell in the cell match and had never prepared for one were overly nervous. Trish kept reapplying her makeup and as for Lita, she felt distracted. It had been six days since her and Randy had spoken and tonight would be the first time she would see him since. The room was quiet except of course for Jeff's babbling and the Undertaker had not even arrived which made them even more nervous.

EVOLUTION

Triple H and his beloved Princess decided they'd have an early celebration and moved to another private room.

As for the other…Batista the animal, was not afraid at all. He was preparing like it was any other match. Victoria watched the animal flex his muscles. A small smile appeared on her lips. Ric Flair was offering his words of wisdom to a very bored Kane. Randy Orton couldn't care less about a victory, his mind was on Lita. She didn't return his calls and the one call she made, he had missed. As he was thinking his sister snapped her fingers.

"Come with me," she said and dragged him into the corridor. "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me!" Randy asked, totally confused.

"It's nearly been a week since you last talked to her!" Annabelle yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Randy snarled. "I know how long it's been and I don't need reminding!"

"She loves you! You can't just…not call!" Annabelle said.

"Loads of girls love him, he can't call them all," the voice of Hunter entered the conversation and on his arm was Stephanie McMahon.

Annabelle looked surprised and Randy fought his shock and put on a grin. _Hope they didn't hear everything. _

"So who is this girl?" Stephanie asked.

"My mate," Annabelle answered quickly.

"Oh," Stephanie said. "Come on Annie let's go and see the others."

Stephanie and Annabelle walked back into the dressing room.

"So her mate?" Hunter asked and Randy nodded. "You know better then that. Come on! Your little sisters mate."

"I'll sort it later," Randy sighed.

"You better mate," Hunter grinned.

"We have to focus on the match tonight," Randy changed the subject.

"Right," Hunter agreed. "Come on, the others need my pep talk"

-X-X-X-X-

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the MAIN EVENT!" Lillian smiled at the crowd. "This is a sixteen person intergender elimination tag match. This is a HELL IN THE CELL match and the rules are as follows. An elimination can take place via pin fall or submission or knock out. All members of a team need to be eliminated before any titles can change hands. The winning team will win ALL the titles and it is up to them who holds which title. There are no disqualifications and no count outs."

The Overkiller's music began to play.

"Introducing first the Overkiller's!"

Shawn Micheals led the way followed by Jeff and Trish. Heidenreich and John followed and Lita walked out at the back. As they stood in the ring, the light went dark and Undertaker made his presence felt.

When the whole team were in the ring, Evolution made their way to the ring, all smiling. When everyone was in the ring the cell came down and the bell rang.

Standing in a line opposite their opponents. Hunter facing Shawn, Kane opposite the undertaker, Batista stood face to face with Heidenreich, Jeff against Flair, Randy versus John, Stephanie against Lita and Victoria stood opposite Trish.

The first punches were thrown.

Shawn knocked Hunter down and Irish whipped him to the outside. Jumping outside of the ring, he started to slam Hunter into the walls of the cell.

Kane raised his fist but Undertaker raised his arm to block and grinned. One punch to the stomach sent Kane flying across the ring and out, like magic.

Batista and Heidenreich exchanged punches until Batista had the upperhand. Pushing Heidenreich into the corner, Batista punched and kicked until Heidenreich was on the floor.

Jeff kicked Flair in the stomach and monkey tossed him. Jumping onto the turnbuckle he performed a whisper in the wind.

Randy angrily eyed a bruised John Cena, who attacked Randy with everything he had. John ran at Randy and took him down with a clothesline. Before John could perform a five knuckle shuffle Randy rolled out of the way, letting John hit the ground.

Lita was getting the upperhand on Stephanie outside the ring. Stephanie tried to fight back but was unable to beat the red head.

Trish jumped on Victoria and punched her face in. The ruthful ness of Trish's attack left Victoria on the sidelines very hurt, which obviously got Batista's attention. Leaving Heidenreich, Batista checked on his girlfriend, seeing her face unleashed the anger in him. The beast turned his attention to Trish Stratus. The beast ran at the small blonde diva and BATISTA BOMB! The cover 1…2…3.

"Trish Stratus has been eliminated by Batista," Lillian announced.

"Oh my King! The Overkiller's are down one person," JR commented.

"Poor puppies! I mean poor Trish," The king grinned.

In the ring, Heidenreich was back up on his feet and running at Batista the two began to fight once more.

Lita realising her best friend was gone, decided to even up the match and leaving Stephanie on the ground, in pain she reached a half conscious Victoria. Picking her up…DDT. AND A COVER 1…2…3!

"Victoria has been eliminated via pinfall by Lita," Lillian smiled.

"That evens it up," JR said.

"Oh yea! Loads of Diva action. Look at Lita go, she is one hell of a wrestler."

Dave turned to Lita but as he was about to grab her Heidenreich grabbed him from the back. As the match continued Randy Orton RKOed John Cena and a cover…1…2…3.

"John Cena has been eliminated via pinfall by Randy Orton," Lillian Garcia beamed.

Jeff and Ric Flair were going at it, and after two twist of fates, Ric Flair would only go down for a 2 count. The Hardy boy went for a third twist of fate and then a whisper in the wind. A cover 1…2…3.

"Ric Flair has been eliminated via pinfall by Jeff Hardy," Lillian announced as the crowd cheered.

The survivors so far from the Overkiller's were Jeff, Heidenreich, Shawn, Lita and the Undertaker. As for Evolution they had Triple H, Kane, Batista, Stephanie and Randy Orton.

Lita who knew if one more person would be eliminated, they would have five on four so she attacked Stephanie McMahon and covered her.

"Stephanie McMahon has been eliminated by Lita!" Lillian Garcia grinned.

Hunter's eyes filled with anger as he looked at the red head but before anything could be done, Shawn Micheals bulldogged him.

"Oh my God King, what's going on?" J.R. asked as the eliminated members of Evolution returned to ringside and refused to listen to the referee when they were told to go back.

"Evolution is back at ringside and looks like the Overkiller's are back too," The King replied as the Overkiller's came down the ramps.

"All hell will break loose," J.R. commented.

In the ring, Randy Orton had just eliminated Jeff Hardy and after this elimination, Batista took care off Heidenreich leaving only Lita, Shawn and the Undertaker from the Overkiller's while Evolution still had Kane, Batista, Randy and Triple H.

Batista helped Triple H weaken Shawn Micheals while Kane and Undertaker took each other to the limit, so Randy Orton grabbed Lita.

"Oh look at that folks. Orton is turning his attention to Lita, a woman," J.R spat.

"You can't stay in the ring," he whispered as he took her outside.

"Why do you care?" she muttered harshly.

"Incase you've forgotten, I love you and want the best for you, now let me eliminate you so I can protect you," Randy replied.

"Randy," Lita whispered.

Before Randy could eliminate her, Shawn Micheals moonsaulted over the top rope and onto Randy Orton. Neither of the two lovebirds had noticed that HBK had sweet chined both the game and the animal.

HBK once again got on the top rope and an elbow! He covered him. 1…2…kick out.

"What a near fall," King reacted.

Triple H had gotten up and as HBK was preoccupied by the legend killer, he headed towards the redhead.

"No one to protect you?" he laughed and grabbed her by the hair. He threw her against the cell wall, she collapsed to the floor holding her back and within seconds the legend killer was next to her.

"What you doing?" HHH asked.

"Eliminate HBK, I'll take care of her," Orton grinned. HHH moved towards HBK and Orton looked down at Lita. "You okay?"

"Eliminate me please," she muttered, her eyes still closed.

His heart was in pain as she grabbed her back. Randy covered her and another elimination took place. The referees helped her out of the cell and into the back followed by Trish Stratus.

In the ring, Undertaker dropped Kane on the ring floor and moved towards Randy Orton, who was placed in a tombstone. Cover…1…2…3.

Batista took out a table from under the ring and set it up inside. Kane grabbed undertaker by the neck as he set him up. Batista helped too lift him when Undertaker fought back.

"Kane and Batista have just put Undertaker through a table!" J.R. screamed.

"And he's eliminated!" The king added. "HBK is alone."

Shawn Micheals who had been in tougher situations punched HHH to the ground and headed for Kane and Batista. SWEET CHIN MUSIC ON KANE AND ON BATISTA. HBK PINNED KANE 1…2…3. HE HEADED TO BATISTA…1…2…3. while the pinfalls took place, Ric Flair passed HHH a sledgehammer through the door, which he used to knock out Shawn but instead of just pinning him, HHH picked him up and Pedigree! 1…2…3.

Evolution's music played as the Overkiller's helped Shawn Micheals out of the ring. All members of Evolution cheered and laughed as the titles were split amongst them.

-X-X-X-X-

In the back:

"Evolution won," Trish said as her and Lita watched the monitors while Lita received medical attention.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Hunter's a jerk, can't believe he through you against the wall," Trish said angrily.

"He's capable of anything."

"But Orton eliminated you."

"That was a good thing, no more pain."

"He whispered something to you before he eliminated you didn't he?"

Lita looked up, "Just the usual abuse."

"But he was careful with you and when the refs took you, he had concern on you face."

Lita shrugged. _Not know Trish._

The medics left the room.

"I'm gonna go check on the others and then I'll come back for you," Trish said.

"Yea okay," Lita nodded. "Don't let them come here because you know their all disappointed and all."

Trish nodded and as soon as the blonde left, randy Orton entered the room.

"Hey," Randy said.

"Hi," Lita replied weakly. "Were you waiting till Trish left?"

Randy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No Randy, I'm so sorry for the other night and not picking up the phone and not…" before Lita could continue she was cut off by Randy's lips.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He smiled at the red head, "Hurts a lot doesn't it?"

Lita nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"You did stop him, if you weren't there then he would have continued."

"I guess."

"Randy I need to ask you something."

"Go on," Randy said.

"I want to tell Trish about us."

"Why?" he asked.

"She will figure it out sooner or later and I want to be the one to tell her."

"Are you sure? She won't tell Evolution?"

"She won't."

"Then if you do, it's cool with me."

Lita kissed him and allowed him to leave. As soon as he left Trish re-entered the room.

"Orton just left. Why was he here?" Trish asked.

"Trish, sit down I need to tell you my biggest secret," Lita began.

**A/N: So what you all think? Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. **


	27. Trish knows the truth but does John?

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

Jeff Hardy is still with the WWE and all the above are on RAW.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 26:

As soon as Randy left Trish re-entered the room.

"Orton just left. Why was he here?" Trish asked.

"Trish, sit down I need to tell you my biggest secret," Lita began.

"What's up Li?" she asked her.

"This is hard to tell you…" Lita began. _How she gonna react._

"Take your time Lita, seriously," Trish smiled up at her.

Lita took a deep breath, this was Trish. Her best friend who she had kept a huge secret from, she'd hate her wouldn't she. The redhead looked down at the ground, if she didn't tell Trish now she would never have the courage to do it later.

"I've been seeing someone," Lita blurted out.

"What?" Trish asked really shocked. "Really? Oh my God Li. Who?"

"Just don't freak when I tell you who," Lita breathed.

"Okay I won't. Stop the suspense tell me!"

"Randy Orton."

Silence consumed the room until Trish began to smile.

"I think when Triple H hit you against the cell wall, that the pain has damaged your brain because it sounded like you said Randy Orton," Trish laughed.

"I did say Randy."

"How? What?"

"I've been seeing Randy for a while, a long while."

"How long Li?"

"A few months."

"Are you serious?"

Lita nodded.

"I can't believe this."

"Trish I'm telling you the truth."

"Lita HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!"

"Stupid?"

"Yes STUPID! Listen to me. Randy Orton is the player of WWE, he's had more women then I've had clothes."

"Clothes?"

"I'm being serious! He's a player and he's playing you!"

"He loves me!"

"He says he does but he probably doesn't. it's just dangerous for him! And after all he's hurt you in the ring as well, and that means he loves you!"

"He has never hurt me. Even when the prank wars ended and we had a match, he walked away even if we weren't dating! Today he came to my rescue after Hunter attacked me, he saved me and he always has!" Lita yelled.

"AND HE KIDNAPPED YOU!"

Lita went silent, "We…we were dating then."

"YOU WHAT!"

"I'm sorry that…"

"That you made me think he was using you as a sex slave!" Trish shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't do this. I need to air," Trish announced before leaving the room.

Lita gasped for breathe. _I told someone, and this is the reaction I get, maybe the world ain't ready for me and Randy. Shouldn't Trish be happy for me? _The tears were starting to find their way out of her eyes, dripping down her face. Her back still with an ice pack attached to it, as she cried more and more. She didn't even notice the door open.

She felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her, he held her as she cried. Randy Orton had watched Trish leave the room and knew it hadn't gone well. He tightened his grip around her but careful not too cause further pain to Lita's back.

"She…doesn't understand," Lita muttered threw her tears.

"It's okay Li, we expected this," Randy replied.

"She's my best friend, she should be happy for me!"

"She'll come around."

"She said…"

"What did she say?"

"She said your using me, playing me."

He looked into her hazel eyes which were full of sadness before he spoke, "I love you Lita and I know not many people will understand that. I would never play you, I love you so much and I need you to know that."

"I do Randy, and I love you too."

"No one will ever break us up and if they attempt to I'll break their neck."

Lita smiled, "Even if it's Triple H?"

"Him I'll kill for free."

The door opened slowly as the blonde Canadian diva returned in the room.

"I better go," Randy said to Lita.

"No," Trish spoke.

Randy and Lita both looked at the former women's champion.

"I was at the door and I sort of heard your conversation. It looks as if you two love each other and I know he's come to your rescue on the sly so Evolution doesn't know."

"So you accept us?" Lita smiled.

"Yes but I ain't completely happy," Trish replied.

"Trish!" Lita squealed ready to hug her as she got up, she grabbed her back.

Randy grabbed her and helped her sit back down, "You okay?"

Lita nodded, "Will you keep our secret?"

"Yea I guess, since it's you," Trish grinned. "Romeo over there better go because the others wanna see you, Lita."

"Then I better leave," he kissed Lita lightly. "Call me if you need anything." He waved Trish and Lita goodbye and left.

"I still think he has an alternative motive but if your happy then so am I,' Trish smiled and bent down to hug her friend.

"He doesn't have an alternative motive, I promise you he doesn't."

"Okay Li."

-X-X-X-X-

Randy whistled as he entered the Evolution changing rooms. He had already changed but the others hadn't. he entered the room slowly.

"Where have you been?" Hunter asked for once he was not annoyed.

"Visiting some diva's after all Candace, Torrie, Maria and Mickie had a bra and panties match, just thought I'd say hello," Randy grinned.

"Are women the only thing on your mind?" Flair asked.

"Yes," Randy answered.

"Men," Stephanie and Victoria chorused.

"Forget them, we are celebrating tonight! Clubs, drinks and you can have any of the women," Triple H laughed.

"Sounds great," Randy replied. _Rather be with Lita. _

"Great," Stephanie laughed. "Oh and Where is Kane?"

"He said something about exercising his demons," Batista shrugged. "I need a drink before we leave, come with me Randy you look like you need one two."

"Hurry up," Flair said. "I need to get me a women WOOO!"

"We'll be right back," Batista smiled and took Randy out of the room.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Randy asked.

"Made it obvious?" Dave answered.

Randy nodded.

"Two things actually. One too do with me and the other about you."

"Let's start with you Dave."

"I wanna break up with Victoria," Batista said.

"Oh," Randy replied. "Why?"

"Because there's someone else and no I am not telling you who she is right now."

"Fine don't but how you gonna dump her?"

"That's why I need your help. You dump a lot of women, how'd you do it?"

"You don't wanna do it like I do, you need to sit her down and explain everything, that it ain't working etc etc."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Any ways next. What about me?"

"I need to ask you something else," Dave said.

"GO on."

"Is there something between you and Lita?"

Randy grinned and looked at the animal. _Oh shit. _"Why you ask that?"

"I saw you tonight, I saw the way you looked at her and how you pinned her and kept her away from Hunter."

"I just felt sorry for her, being the only diva and all, there's nothing between us."

"If there was I want you too know you can tell me and none of it would go back to Hunter."

"I know it wouldn't but there isn't anything," Randy lied. "We have to find a way to dump Victoria and get you too the other chick, who ever she is."

"You know who she is don't you?" Dave grinned.

"No I don't," Randy laughed.

"Liar."

"Shut up, come on we better get back and celebrate!" Randy laughed.

-X-X-X-X-

The Overkiller's were driving home and all in the same limo, heading for dinner at Trish and Jeff's place everyone including the undertaker.

"John your really quiet," Shawn noticed.

"I just think I could have done more tonight," John replied.

"Tonight is just a setback, we will beat them," Lita answered.

John nodded. _We will I know but there was something weird tonight. The way Orton looked at Lita, the way he stopped Hunter from continuing his attack. There might be something there or there might not be but I will find out the truth eventually…_

**A/N: So what you all think? Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad u liked the last chapter, hope this one is just as good! Keep the reviews coming! xxxx**


	28. Surprise!

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 27:

RAW:

As usual after a PPV, RAW was on the next night and the Overkiller's were not in the mood to celebrate but Evolution was.

"The ring is all set up, Gold and White balloons, confetti, champagne and we get to celebrate during the main event and until then we get the VIP box to watch RAW. We do whatever we want," Hunter laughed holding his title in Evolution's dressing room.

"Nothing can ruin our night," Stephanie cackled.

The other members of Evolution were just as happy except Randy Orton. He had spent last night with Lita and the morning with her. She was bruised up badly and was throwing up a bit as well. He faked a smile and tried to look entertained by tonight's events but inside he was dieing to run back to his girlfriend, who was at RAW even though Randy had told her not to be.

"Dave babe wear your title on your shoulder not around your waist, only wear it around your waist when you wrestle," Victoria told Batista while the two sat in the corner.

"Like I normally do Vic," Dave sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing," Dave lied. _I can't dump her yet or Hunter will probably murder me._

"Anyways, I need to grab my other bag so I'll be right back," Victoria smiled and planted a small kiss on Dave's cheek.

-X-X-X-X-

The Overkiller's had heard that Evolution were gonna receive VIP treatment and there was a huge celebration going on tonight but they knew nothing planned goes smoothly.

"So we all understand what we're doing tonight?" Shawn asked the group.

"Yeah we get it," Jeff replied.

"Are you okay Lita?" Shawn looked at the red head who looked as if she was in pain.

"Yea, just a stomach bug it's noth…" Lita ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh my god," Trish ran to the red heads side and helped her clean up.

"You can't come out Lita. You stay here," Undertaker ordered.

"No, I'm fine," the queen of extreme argued.

Shawn sighed he knew Lita was not right and something was wrong but he had no idea what.

John Cena kept his eyes on the redhead and when they did see Randy, he was gonna watch them both to see if there was something there. _I really hope I'm wrong. Why would she choose him over me?_

"We all need to go and get ready for tonight but not in here just in case Evolution see us," Shawn announced to the group.

"I'll catch up," Lita whispered.

"Want one of us too stay with you?" Heidenreich asked.

"No I'll be fine," Lita replied.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yea I am," Lita smiled. "Go."

The rest of the Overkiller's had no choice but to leave the redhead alone and once she was, she headed towards her duffel bag, opening the front pocket she grabbed a little box and took a deep breathe before emptying the contents on the bathroom floor…

-X-X-X-X-

Evolution headed straight into the VIP area as soon as RAW had started. The maids and butlers handed them champagne, light food and whatever they wanted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you missed Vengeance last night, you missed one eventful night," JR began.

"Evolution won their match against the Overkillers and proved they are indestructible," The King laughed.

"They are not indestructible King," JR replied.

"Yes they are, I heard the Overkiller's are not even gonna show their faces tonight," The King retorted.

RAW's first match began as Shelton Benjamin faced Charlie Hass. Evolution who were not at all entertained by this match turned their backs on the match.

"Where did Stephanie go?" Victoria asked as the youngest McMahon walked out of the VIP area.

"She needed a bit of air, I think she's just bored," Hunter laughed.

"The next match is a bikini contest between Candice, Torrie and Mickie," Victoria announced.

"Sounds great," Randy grinned.

"What Psycho Mickie in a bikini sounds great?" Victoria asked.

"Minus Mickie," Randy replied.

"RAW is so dull without us," Hunter spoke cockily.

"Yes it is champ," Flair laughed.

Kane was sitting on a chair but he refused to drink or eat.

"What is wrong with you?" Batista asked.

"My brother is here," Kane responded.

"So? He can't do anything to us," Hunter laughed it off.

"Don't underestimate him," As Kane spoke fire aroused in his eyes. He knew something bad was going to happen but the others didn't have a clue. The undertaker was angry and he wasn't alone. There was a reason everything was cold, there was a reason that everyone was feeling a little depressed and there was a reason everything felt…weird. That reason was the Undertaker.

"You worry too much. Relax. Have fun," Hunter replied. "We have everything to celebrate. We have me as the world heavyweight champion. We have the women's champion, Steph. The woman's intercontinental champion, Victoria. The intercontinental champion – Randy and you Kane, Dave and Ric share the Tag Team Titles. We have nothing to be worried about."

"Maybe your right," Kane thought but he knew his brother, he wouldn't stay quiet tonight.

-X-X-X-X-

"No," Lita muttered as she sat in the bathroom. This could not be happening to her, it just couldn't. this was too much, her life was complicated as it was and this – this would just make life unliveable.

"Lita," the voice of Trish Stratus came. "Where are you?"

"B…bathroom," Lita choked out.

The blonde Canadian entered the bathroom to see her best friend sitting on the floor with a empty box and something in her hand, "What's wrong Li?"

Lita handed to her what was in her hand.

"Oh my god," Trish muttered.

"I know," Lita whispered.

-X-X-X-X-

Stephanie returned to the VIP box and was feeling much better and Evolution prepared to enter the ring, The Overkiller's prepared to make their presence known.

"You took your time," Hunter remarked.

"Let's just say I had to stop somewhere for a very important conversation," Stephanie grinned.

"Wanna share?" Hunter smirked.

"Not yet, maybe later," Stephanie kissed him lightly before taking a seat beside Victoria and speaking in a low whisper, leaving Hunter very curious.

"Right…time to head to the ring," Hunter announced, his eyes still not off his wife.

Evolution departed the VIP box and headed through the back and into the ring area as their music echoed throughout the whole arena. All of them smiling posed at the top of the ramp for the cameras before walking down to the ring on the red carpet, laid especially for them. The confetti, gold and white fell from the ceiling. The middle of the ring had a golden coloured carpet placed in the centre as well as bottles of bubbly. The ring steps were gone and instead a small straight ramp was placed there so when the huge cake came they could get it in easily. The moment all of them were in the ring, fireworks erupted at the top of the ramp and from the ring posts. The lights flashed and the celebration had began.

Hunter grabbed a microphone, "All you lucky lucky people get to see Evolution's greatest celebration of all time. We are at the top of the business and you all can share our glory."

"YOU SUCK!" the crowd began to chant.

"You know what Hunter, these people don't need to share our glory, they can watch us celebrate because none of them will ever be as successful as us," Stephanie spat.

Batista had began to poor glasses of champagne and handed them to everyone.

"Thanks Dave," Stephanie smiled.

Hunter faced the rest of the group and raised his glass, "TO EVOLUTION, ONE HUGE SUCCESS STORY."

"EVOLUTION," the others chorused and drank their champagne as gold and white balloons fell to the ground.

Once again Evolution's music played but not because the celebration was over, no because there were clowns – yes clowns heading to the ring.

"What…" Hunter was completely puzzled.

"There a gift from Daddy, he loves clowns and so do me and Vicky," Stephanie smiled causing Hunter to relax.

Four typical clowns with red hair, red noses and painted faces danced into the ring where they began to blow up balloons. The first clown started playing with the balloon and eventually made a crown. He walked over to Hunter and placed it on his head.

"Thanks," Hunter smiled. Another clown placed another balloon crown on Stephanie's head.

The third clown shook Dave's hand, only for an electrical buzzer to send a shock down the animal. Batista was chasing him off when the clown hid behind Victoria who laughed and was handed a bunch of flowers.

The final clown made a dog for Ric Flair and one for Kane but unfortunately Kane was not satisfied with his balloon dog so he popped it, and the small fourth clown pretended to cry.

Arabian music began to play and at the top of the ramp a woman dressed head to toe in black, even her eyes were covered, pushed a humongous white cake down the ramp and into the ring. The lady in black took Victoria by the hand and placed her near the cake, and put her hand on the top, ushering her to open it. Victoria smiled and opened it, out popped a grinning Trish Stratus, "SURPRISE!"

"What you doing here bitch!" Hunter yelled angrily. "Get her out of the cake!"

The lights went dark. Smoke began to fill the arena, the happiness out of everyone was disappearing. His presence was being felt. Undertaker. Lightening exploded in the ring posts. The lights slowly turned to blue.

"FUCK THIS! VICTORIA GET THE SKANK OUT OF THE CAKE!" Hunter shouted.

Trish jumped out of the cake and into Victoria. The black lady pulled off her silky get up and revealed herself to be none other then Lita, who was punching Stephanie. The clowns took off their masks and their hair and the nose.

"Holy shit!" Flair muttered. The Overkiller's were here.

John Cena attacked Randy Orton, who was fighting back and ran out of the ring. Shawn Micheals grabbed a bottle of champagne and splashed it across Hunter's face before sweet chining him. He grabbed him by the hair and chucked the game out of the ring. Jeff Hardy dropkicked Ric Flair and before he could continue his attack, the sixteen time world heavyweight champion scurried out of the ring. Heidenreich punched Batista out of the ring but Kane was waiting for him when he turned around, but before he could get choke slammed, smoke filled the ring and the Undertaker appeared. He tombstoned his brother Kane before throwing him out. The lights turned back on as Evolution headed back up the ramp.

"You can never take us out for good," Shawn yelled after them.

"You think that don't you!" Stephanie shouted in the mic from the ramp. "You all don't even know that in a while you'll be a diva down."

"What drugs are you taking know?" Shawn laughed.

"Hilarious," Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Just watch the video footage.

_**START OF FOOTAGE.**_

"_**Lita," the voice of Trish Stratus came. "Where are you?"**_

"_**B…bathroom," Lita choked out.**_

_**The blonde Canadian entered the bathroom to see her best friend sitting on the floor with a empty box and something in her hand, "What's wrong Li?"**_

_**Lita handed to her what was in her hand.**_

"_**Oh my god," Trish muttered. **_

"_**I know," Lita whispered. **_

"_**Lita this test is positive, try another maybe it's wrong!" Trish tried to convince herself.**_

"_**I've tried loads of times Trish!" Lita cried.**_

"_**Your pregnant," Trish said. "The father…"**_

"**_It's him, there was no one else. It must have been the time when I was at his house," Lita muttered._**

"_**Come here Li," Trish hugged her.**_

_**END OF FOOTAGE. **_

Lita and Trish gasped as she watched the tape. The spoilt little princess had recorded the conversation.

"Who's the father then slut? Who's house were you at?" Stephanie asked.

Lita went pale and she watched his reaction. Randy Orton had gone even paler. John noticed this and fell to the floor. Trish also looked down to the floor. Batista who had had his doubts looked at the legend killer and knew at once who the father was. Hunter followed the animal's gaze. He grabbed the microphone, "Randy's the father?"

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while but here you go, another update, hope you all like this and thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot! Keep em coming xxx**


	29. Who's the father?

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

**THANK YOU TAINTED HOLLYWOOD DIVA FOR THE GREAT SUGGESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 28:

RAW (continued):

Lita and Trish gasped as she watched the tape. The spoilt little princess had recorded the conversation.

"Who's the father then slut? Who's house were you at?" Stephanie asked.

Lita went pale and she watched his reaction. Randy Orton had gone even paler. John noticed this and fell to the floor. Trish also looked down to the floor. Batista who had had his doubts looked at the legend killer and knew at once who the father was. Hunter followed the animal's gaze. He grabbed the microphone, "Randy's the father?"

Silence followed Hunter's statement. Lita was about to answer when someone else spoke for her.

"I'm the father," John Cena spoke. "No she ain't a slut and no it ain't pretty boys kid."

Lita gasped as John Cena walked over to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Randy watched in amazement. What the hell was going on? Was this really John's baby or his?

"There's no drama know bitch, so you and your bitches can crawl under the rock you came from," Trish spoke following John's lead.

Evolution who had no idea what to do, decided to do the only thing they could and leave as RAW went off air.

BACKSTAGE:

Evolution, led by an angry Stephanie headed back into their dressing room, "Something's wrong here?"

"What honey?" Hunter asked.

"This isn't Cena's child. If it was she wouldn't make such a fuss," Stephanie replied.

"Maybe she's afraid of having a baby and ending her career," Flair suggested.

"No. she was shocked went Cena claimed to be the father. That red headed slut has someone else on the side," Stephanie stated.

"For one second I thought she got pregnant from when you kidnapped her," Hunter looked at Randy.

"You know what Hunter, so did I," Randy replied. "I need to get over that shock."

"Come on, let's get some air," Dave suggested as he allowed the legend killer to leave the room and followed him.

Walking down the hallway, they both knew what they were gonna do. They knew they had to find out the truth.

"I know you and Lita, have some sort of relationship," Dave came out with.

"I knew you guessed, you're my best mate," Randy replied.

"Is it really serious?"

"I thought so unless it is Cena's child," Randy sighed.

"So hurry up and find out so we know what to do. If this is your child then…"

"Then I am gonna tell the world who is the father. I will tell everyone about me and Lita. I'll do the right thing," Randy said.

"What about Hunter?"

"Fuck Hunter. If this is my child I will do the right thing," Randy smiled.

"You love her don't you?" Dave asked.

Randy nodded.

"Let's find Lita then and hope she is alone," Dave spoke softly.

-X-X-X-X-

As soon as the Overkiller's went through the back curtain's Lita walked off, alone and Trish pushed John to follow her, to explain.

"WHY DID YOU LIE LIKE THAT?" Lita screamed.

"To protect you and who ever the father is. And to protect your child, he or she don't need Orton to be named as the father," John replied.

Lita remained silent.

"He isn't the father is he?"

"No of course not."

"Who is?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Lita replied.

"Don't hide secrets Lita. Their never a good thing," John said.

"Some secrets need to be kept a secret."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Lita…" John moved closer to the red head and held her hand. "I think that you know the father won't care too much about the child, so I want to say I'll be here. I'll help you raise this child as if it were my own."

"John, thanks but having a baby is not an easy job and I know you wanna help but I know you can't love this child like it's yours," Lita said softly. _It's Randy's and you will hate this baby. _"I really appreciate the offer but I can handle it."

"Ok but the offer will always be there."

"I need some thinking time, John so I'll talk to you later."

John nodded and waved goodbye. Lita sat down on the side of the locker room. Her head fell into her hands as she cried. Everything was mucked up and know she had a baby on the way and Randy…God knows where he was and if he even cared. Why would Randy Orton want a baby while being so young. No one wanted that.

"Li…" a whisper came from the door.

Lita looked up, the father of her child was standing in the doorway. He walked in and sat beside her. Using his finger he wiped her tears.

"Li…I need to ask you…" Randy began.

"Is what John said is right. Is this his baby?" Lita asked. Randy looked down at her. "It's your baby and I understand if you don't want anything to do with this because you have your whole career and your young…"

Randy stopped her by kissing her lips, "I want this because I love you. I love you and this baby. I never want you to forget that. I will always be here for you both but…"

"But what?"

"What sup with Cena then?"

"He didn't want the baby to have you named as his father. Just wanted to help me," Lita replied.

"And kiss you?"

"That was over the limit. Your not gonna beat him again are you?"

"No otherwise he'll figure it out."

"I think it's time everyone knew it was you. You're the father."

"Next week on RAW, we'll tell everyone okay?"

"Yea but we gotta act and stuff."

"I know Li, but you are happy aren't you?"

"Yes Randy I am," Lita kissed him.

The door opened and in stepped Batista.

"Oh, Dave guessed about us but he's like Trish he won't say anything," Randy spoke.

"I believe you Randy," Lita smiled.

"So who's baby is it?" Dave asked.

"Mine," Randy replied. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"Congratulations mate!" Dave hugged his best mate.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lita asked.

"Trish," came the reply.

"Come in," Lita said.

Randy explained to Trish and Dave, what was going on and what was going to happen on RAW next week and the two could possibly have a part to play and the plan they were going to use meant Randy could leave Evolution, causing it too crumble because after a while Dave would leave too. This was the plan and nothing could go wrong could it.

The two members of Evolution then left before Hunter would come to find them leaving Trish and Lita alone.

"Are you sure you want everyone to know?" Trish asked.

"Yea I think it's time," Lita answered.

Just as Trish was about too speak Shawn and Jeff walked into the diva's locker room, but both were unable to speak. Trish watched two and knew how they would react next week and then her mind went to John, he would defiantly go berserk.

"Are either of you gonna speak?" Lita asked.

"You're pregnant?" Jeff asked.

Lita nodded in reply.

"We didn't even know you were in a relationship! " Shawn exclaimed.

"One day you'll understand why I couldn't tell you," Lita spoke softly.

"Congratulations," Jeff smiled. "But who is the father, it's obviously not John."

"It doesn't matter right know," Lita smiled.

"But you will tell us…soon?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes Shawn you will be told who he is," Lita replied.

"Why the big secret?" Jeff once again threw a question at the red head.

"You guys, the girls pregnant, you don't throw 21 questions in her face!" Trish spoke.

"Sorry," Jeff and Shawn chorused.

"I think it's time to get you home," Trish announced and allowed Lita to leave.

-X-X-X-X-

Randy sat in his house, by the pool. _I'm going to be a dad, something I always wanted, true I would've waited a bit longer but so what. I have the woman of my dreams carrying my baby and know I'm gonna have everything but Cena, he's gonna be a problem, but he promised Lita he would do nothing._

-X-X-X-X-

Lita standing on the balcony of her house, thought of the following week. _Next week, Randy can be here freely. No more hiding and no more hiding. It will all work out know. This is the happiest day of my life, I can't believe I thought this baby would tear us apart._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the next chapter will be longer I promise. Sorry this is a bit short. Lol! I hope you all like this. The next chapter will be better I promise. xxx**


	30. Heartbreak

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis. I can't believe Trish is going:(

Chapter 29:

It had been a week since Lita had told the world she was pregnant and somehow it turned out to be Cena's child. God knows how that worked, but tonight the red head was gonna set the story straight, although her and Randy decided to tell the half truth.

**FLASHBACK OF THE NIGHT BEFORE:**

Randy had snuck over to Lita's house, as if they were teenagers forbidden to see each other on a school night. Randy had jumped in through the back window giving Lita a little fright.

"RANDY!" Lita shouted. "Are you insane, I could've had a heart attack. I thought you were a thief!" Lita dropped the saucepan from her hand.

"Only a thief of your heart," Randy chuckled. "You were planning to attack me with a saucepan?"

"Shush!" Lita giggled.

The legend killer kissed the red head lightly before his hand rested on her belly, "How are the two of you doing?"

"Nervous about tomorrow actually," Lita confessed.

"Your not sure if we should tell them everything?" Randy asked.

"Stop reading my mind."

"But is that it?"

Lita nodded taking a seat on her white couch and leaving a space for Randy who smiled as he cuddled her.

"Li…"

"I know it's dumb but still…"

"It ain't dumb."

"It is!"

"I have a little idea," he smirked.

Lita looked into his blue eyes.

"We can just say you got pregnant in the house, which is true and we can pretend to fall in love later?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, then yes."

"I LOVE YOU," Lita laughed as she jumped on top of him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So tonight, she was backstage on RAW and she was going to go out towards the end of the show and the only persons other than Randy who knew was Trish and Dave, who would both keep their mouths shut. A little guilt went through the red heads mind. She felt that Shawn and Jeff should know the truth, the real truth, not the half truth that she was going to speak tonight.

"Nervous?" Trish asked as she entered the room.

Lita nodded.

"It'll all be fine, you know," the blonde diva reassured her friend.

"But I have this nagging teeny tiny feeling that something's gonna go wrong," Lita confessed.

"How can it Li?" Trish smiled. "You, me, Randy and Dave are the only ones who know the truth. Secondly, Randy does love you and he wants this baby and thirdly you always feel nervous so hush."

Lita let out a little laugh.

"An hour and a little bit too go, so relax."

-X-X-X-X-

Randy Orton, was not as nervous as Lita.

"How can you not be nervous?" Dave asked pacing up and down the room.

"Well…mine and Lita's love can get through anything," Randy smiled.

"God, I'm more nervous then you," Dave muttered as Randy laughed.

Randy Orton smiled as he waited for the show to continue. He had already had a short match a little while ago and as far as Evolution knew, he was not gonna go back to ringside but he had too admit, things were going too according too plan which rarely happened.

-X-X-X-X-

1 HOUR, 1 MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS LATER IN THE RING.

Lita's music was echoing around the arena and the red head was already in the ring with a microphone in her hand. The fans were kind of shocked to see her there and knew she wanted to talk about last week.

"You've all guessed why I'm out here," Lita smiled. "I guess, I owe you the fans and everyone else around the arena, the truth."

She paused and looked around at everyone and she knew backstage the other members of the Overkiller's and possibly Evolution were watching her.

"John Cena is not the father of my child," Lita finally said and as she guessed the crowd were shocked and confused. "I don't really know why John said he was but he's not but someone backstage is the father."

Lita sighed, "You all remember that in my footage, I said I got pregnant when I went to his house, so I guess I better tell you all who he is. It's…"

Before she could say his name, Randy Orton's music hit and the crowd were utterly amazed.

"It's Randy Orton," Lita finished her sentence.

Randy was walking up the ramp and was halfway down…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice from the top of the ramp came.

Randy turned around to see Bob Orton standing there, "Dad."

Lita looked confused. _What is he doing here? _

"Randy come back," Bob ordered and Randy slowly walked back up.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"To stop you from making a huge mistake, we need to talk," Bob said and headed backstage ordering Randy to follow.

Lita was left in the ring as Raw went off air.

-X-X-X-X-

"Who called you dad?" Randy asked when they entered his dressing room.

"Hunter did. He thought this child could be yours," Bob replied calmly.

"It is mine."

"Says who?"

"I know it's mine."

"Because that slut said so. Don't make me laugh. Last week it was Cena's kid!"

"Don't call her a slut. She's carrying my child!" Randy argued.

"It is not an Orton child! The family will never accept it!"

"WHY NOT?" Randy yelled.

"BECAUSE SHE IS THE FUCKING ENEMY. Where are your loyalties?"

"Listen dad…"

"No Randy, you listen. She is a slut and I have proof."

"What proof?" Randy asked.

"Someone she seduced," Bob replied. He opened the door and John Cena stood there.

"YOU!" Randy stood up.

"Listen to him. Hear him out," Bob pleaded and after a few seconds Randy sat back down.

"Fine," Randy muttered.

"A few nights ago me and Lita were really drunk…" John began.

Randy sighed. _And you hit on her jerk. _

"She told Trish that I hit on her," John continued.

Randy looked up. _I was told the same thing. Was she lying?_

"I didn't. I mean I didn't start it. She came onto me and one thing lead to another…we were drunk so in the morning I left and while I was leaving, she made a call. I'm assuming it was Trish and she said I made a move on her. That's why last week I said I was the father. I genuinely thought I was," John finished.

"Liar!" Randy spat. _There is no way! _

"What would I get out of lying? Lita's like that. She loves attention and she gets it from guys. Before Adam got beaten up, she went for him as well. Forget this. If you wanna believe she's innocent feel free too, ain't my problem," John said angrily before walking out.

"No," Randy muttered. _It makes sense. How can she do this too me? There is no way she would. _His heart shattering too pieaces.

"I know you want to believe that it is your baby but it might not be and even if it is, god knows who else she slept with! I'm sorry son." Bob spoke softly.

-X-X-X-X-

Meanwhile, Lita walked back to the locker rooms where all of the Overkiller's were. They all had questions and none of them spoke.

"I need air," John broke the silence and walked off.

"John…" Lita muttered.

"Li…why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked.

"You would have been angry!" Lita replied.

"No we wouldn't. we will support you through this, regardless of what Orton does," Shawn hugged her.

"Thanks," Lita smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I think I need air now."

Lita grabbed Trish and they headed outside.

"He walked away," Lita replied.

"I saw."

"I told you I had a bad feeling."

"Sweety, it might not be that bad. He might want to help with the baby. He was just confused about why his dad was there."

"I know this is going to be bad," Lita replied. "Can you please ask Dave, what is going on?"

"I'll go look for him, wait here," Trish smiled.

Trish walked the corridors, most of the superstars had left. Trish noticed Dave was behind a corner trying to listen through the wall.

"What you doing?" Trish whispered.

"Bob's in there, with Randy. I just got here," Dave replied. "What you doing here?"

"Lita needs to know what's going on."

Just as Trish had sad that Bob Orton left the room.

"I'm gonna go ask. I'll be right back." Dave said. He entered the room slowly. "Randy?"

"What?" the third generation superstar asked.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Lita wants to know what's happening."

"I don't really care Dave. My whole love life is a joke. The one girl I love and she's……the baby might not even be mine."

"Of course it's yours!" Dave spoke angrily.

"It's not. Go tell _her_ it's over. I want out of this mess," Randy said.

"Maybe you need time to think about this…"

"Just go and tell her!" Randy shouted.

-X-X-X-X-

Trish was still reeling from what Dave had just told her, she headed to the parking lot where Lita was waiting and the moment Trish saw her, tears fell from her eyes. Lita turned and looked at her.

"It's over isn't it?" Lita asked.

Trish nodded and hugged her best friend who was also crying know. _I should have known this would happen. There goes my 'happily ever after'. _Lita wept like a baby, her heartbreaking, unsure of the future without Randy beside her.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, hope you all like this. So what you all think of this chapter? And what do you think is gonna happen know? Please review xxx :D **


	31. I never Cheated on you

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 30:

Last night, RAW had torn her apart. Randy had broken her heart into more pieces then any other guy has. The day was not over, it was only noon and Jeff wanted to pay Lita a visit. The red head put on a random tracksuit and sat waiting. She hated that. Waiting. It meant things she didn't want to think about would go through her head and right know that was happening. _Did he ever love me or was it all a game to him? And I'm gonna be a mum! I'm carrying his child and he doesn't even care! How can he do this to me! _She never asked Dave the reason why Randy had wanted to end it, she couldn't bare to think of the real reason. She assumed it was his father's idea. Who knew Randy was a daddy's boy.

**Ding Dong. **

The doorbell bought the red head to reality. Slowly she got up and opened the door. Jeff Hardy stood with a basket of teddies in his hand. She looked at the teddies.

"You gonna invite me in then?" Jeff asked.

Lita nodded and moved aside. She couldn't hold it in no longer, the tears began to flow and she felt Jeff's comforting arms around her.

"Come on Li, what's wrong?" Jeff asked but Lita could not speak.

Instead of pushing her to talk, Jeff led her to the kitchen and made her hot chocolate with marshmallows and handed her the mug. She took small sips and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay Li it's your hormones and all that running wild," Jeff grinned.

"No…" Lita began.

**Ding Dong **

"I'll get that," Jeff smiled and headed for the door. He returned a few minutes later with the heartbreak kid behind him, also holding a teddy.

"I'd put that down, my teddies made her cry," Jeff said.

"My Mrs cried everytime she saw teddies in the first three months of her pregnancy. It's just hormones," Shawn smiled.

"That's what I said," Jeff replied.

"Will you two sit down, I need to tell you something," Lita interrupted.

Shawn and Jeff both took seats at the breakfast bar in Lita's kitchen. Lita was know standing on the other side and placed her mug down. Her heart was beating extremely fast, not knowing the exact reaction she was about to get.

"I have a huge confession," Lita began, which got Shawn and Jeff's attention. "A few months ago, so you remember Jeff what you saw in the locker room?"

Jeff nodded.

"And then what happened at Backclash?"

"The kiss?" Shawn asked.

Lita nodded, "It was the start of something I couldn't even predict. When I told you that I was nearly raped and then saved by Randy…it made me feel safe to be with him."

"Li…that was because he saved you," Jeff suggested.

"I felt safer with him before that Jeff. Before I knew it, I was in something that I couldn't get out of."

"Are you saying you and Orton were in a relationship?" Shawn asked.

Lita nodded.

"Should have guessed to be honest," Jeff muttered.

"You…guessed?" Lita asked.

"Not that you were in a relationship, No," Shawn replied.

"But a blind man could see the attraction between the two of you and after that hell in the cell match, we knew he had feelings for you," Jeff explained.

"I love him and until last night I taught he did too but know…" Lita's tears came out once again and again Jeff hugged her.

"He'll see sense Li," Shawn smiled at her.

"W…what?" Lita asked still crying her eyes out.

"We guessed he had feelings for you, you said it was love, if you ask me there's something holding him back or someone," Shawn replied.

"God…I never thought this would be your reaction," Lita whispered.

"We weren't gonna fly off the handle, that's John's job," Jeff grinned.

"This stays between the three of us, who knows how the others will react," Shawn smiled. "I can't believe you went through all this on your own."

"I didn't," Lita smiled. "I had Trish and Dave."

"Trish knew?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, I mad her swear on my life so she couldn't tell you till I was ready," Lita's hug on him tightened.

"And Dave…Dave Batista?" Shawn asked.

"He's a better guy then everyone thinks. He ain't like Hunter and the others," Lita explained.

"Whatever you say kid," Shawn smiled. "You hungry?"

Lita nodded. Food was the last thing on her head, since Randy had dumped her.

"Let's call Trish and order some Indian," Jeff grinned. "She can pick it up, her punishment for not telling me."

Shawn and Lita chuckled at the multicoloured haired superstar.

-X-X-X-X-

His heart was breaking and in his mind Lita was somewhere having fun and laughing at him. How could she do this too him? _I thought it was love, more than that. I thought we were soul mates and nothing could break us up. Why would she hurt me like this? What would she get? A laugh. Lita's not that cruel…I didn't think so, but then again she cheated. I don't know her at all. _

He was alone in his house and every corner of the house reminded him of her. Every inch was Lita. Her clothes were still in his room, she had her own plates and glasses in his house. All he wanted to do was break them all. Instead he grabbed some scotch and drank straight from the bottle. He usually hated the stuff. He drank a little and then grabbed a vodka bottle.

"Randy?" a voice came from behind him.

"Annie," Randy faced his little sister.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked in bewilderment and grabbed the bottle off him. "Are you mad?"

"I was mad, not anymore. Know that two timing cow is out of my life I'll be back to normal!" Randy replied.

"She never cheated on you…she's not like Chel…" Annie stopped herself.

"She did cheat on me and she's pregnant with his kid!"

"She wouldn't cheat on you!" Annie pleaded. "She loved you! I know she did. She told me."

"She had you wrapped around her little finger too," Randy sighed.

"No because I am a good judge of people. Last time I told you that she was a bitch but Lita's not, I know she's not."

"Leave me alone Annie, I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Your gonna have to talk about it!" Annie shouted and didn't realise someone else had entered the room, thank God it was only Dave and not Hunter.

"Oh great, now there's two of you," Randy muttered.

"Randy you have to talk about it…" Annie continued.

"Why should I? Why should I waste a breath on her?" Randy asked.

"Because you love her and you said your love could get through anything," Dave interrupted.

"I was wrong," Randy said quietly. "Very wrong."

He grabbed the bottle out of Annie's hand and went back upstairs.

"I hate seeing him like this," Annie cried.

"Me too," Dave replied.

"What we gonna do?" Annie asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lita. I'm gonna tell her why Randy ended it and hopefully get her and Randy talking," Dave sighed.

"Good luck," Annie whispered.

-X-X-X-X-

Shawn, Trish, Jeff and Lita were finishing off the last box of Indian food when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Trish smiled.

"Wonder who it is," Jeff spoke his thought aloud.

Everytime the door bell randy Lita hoped it was Randy but it never was. He didn't care anymore. He would never come to her, she knew sooner or later she would have to go to him.

"It's Dave," Trish called and allowed him to enter.

Jeff and Shawn were cautious when Dave came in and Dave himself was uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you Lita," Dave said.

"If it's about Randy, I don't wanna hear it because it's over and I know he never loved me," Lita replied.

"Do they…" Dave asked looking at Jeff and Shawn.

"Yea they do," Trish replied.

"Right," Dave confirmed. "And Lita, he does still love you and the reason he broke it off with you is because he thought you cheated on him."

"I would never do that!" Lita argued. "How can he think that?"

"Because he has proof," Dave said.

"What proof?" Lita muttered. _How can there be proof when I didn't do anything._

"A friend of yours claimed you seduced him," Dave said.

"Who said that? Are you insane?" Trish asked.

"Who said it Dave?" Lita asked.

Dave remained silent.

"TELL ME!" Lita screamed.

"John Cena."

Lita, Shawn, Jeff and Trish's jaws fell to the ground. John said it. He was the reason. _How could John do this?_

"You need to talk to Randy," Dave suggested.

"No. Why would he believe John over me?" Lita asked.

"Because there is something about Randy that you don't know and trust me, when you talk to him he will tell you," Dave answered.

"What are you hiding from me Dave?" Lita asked. "What has Randy not told me?"

"Ask him, he'll tell you. I have to go but trust me Lita. Talk to him," Dave once again repeated.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for coming," Lita smiled and saw him out of the door.

As she re-entered the living room, her head began to hurt. _Dave knows something about Randy that I don't. What is it? There's only one way to find out. _

"I'm gonna go see him," Lita announced.

"What if he won't let you in?" Shawn asked.

"I have a key," Lita replied.

"What if he hurts you?" Jeff wondered.

"He won't touch me," Lita smiled.

"Do you want a lift?" Trish asked.

"No I'm fine and you guys are welcome to stay but I have to go see him," Lita said.

"We understand," Trish smirked.

"Bye," Lita whispered before heading to her car.

She tried to focus on the road but her head kept going back to what was going on with Randy. Dave obviously knew something but she didn't and she had to find out otherwise she would never know and her and Randy would have just been a fling and she knew deep inside her heart, it was a lot more then a stupid fling. It was the real thing, true love.

She saw his house up in front and she usually parked in the back so no one would see her and today was no different, she parked in the back garage and once she had switched off the engine, she got out. Taking a deep breath she entered her key into the back door which led to the kitchen and sitting in the kitchen was Annie, who told Lita that Randy was in his room. Lita walked up the stairs, hoping and praying that Randy won't loose his temper when he saw her. She turned the knob to his room and pushed the door open. Randy Orton was sitting on the sofa watching the door.

"I saw your car," he muttered.

"We have to talk Randy," she started.

"About what? I have nothing to say to you," Randy replied stubbornly.

"Too bad because I have a lot to say and your gonna listen to me Randy," Lita ordered which shut Randy up. "I never cheated on you, especially with John! how could you think that? This baby inside me, is yours and if you don't believe me then take a paternity test, that'll prove it!"

Randy chuckled and stood up, "its Cena's kid I know it."

"Do you know me at all Randy," Lita's voice was literally pleading with him to believe her.

Randy looked at her eyes and saw what he never imagined he would see, "Your not lying."

"I'm not Randy," Lita's eyes were filled with tears.

Randy felt dizzy, he grabbed the bedside table near him and sat down onto his bed.

"Why did you think I was lying?" Lita asked.

Randy looked at her. _Do I tell her?_

"Tell me why," Lita repeated.

"Tell her Randy, she deserves too know," Annie's voice came from the doorway.

"I…" Randy began and stopped himself.

"Tell her," Annie urged.

Randy nodded and looked at the diva in front of him, "I guess I'll start with her name. Chelsea."

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it there but an update will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this one. Tell me who you think Chelsea is and make sure you remember the name because it's not just for two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, keep em comin XXXXXXX **


	32. Chelsea

Forbidden Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 31:

"Do you know me at all Randy," Lita's voice was literally pleading with him to believe her.

Randy looked at her eyes and saw what he never imagined he would see, "Your not lying."

"I'm not Randy," Lita's eyes were filled with tears.

Randy felt dizzy, he grabbed the bedside table near him and sat down onto his bed.

"Why did you think I was lying?" Lita asked.

Randy looked at her. _Do I tell her?_

"Tell me why," Lita repeated.

"Tell her Randy, she deserves too know," Annie's voice came from the doorway.

"I…" Randy began and stopped himself.

"Tell her," Annie urged.

Randy nodded and looked at the diva in front of him, "I guess I'll start with her name. Chelsea." He took a deep breath and offered Lita a seat before continuing. "It was a while ago when I was at OVW and you probably know that I met John there." He paused.

Lita looked into his blue eyes. _He usually calls John just Cena doesn't he? _She let him continue.

"And I met Chelsea, she was a friend of John's and one thing led to another and our relationship began. That's when things started to go wrong. She used to go out a lot with her 'friends'. She texted a lot and she was barely around but she said she loved me. I never loved her at that point, I cared about her, yea but love. You're the only one I loved," he smiled at Lita.

Lita listening to his words, formed a small smile but still confused at where this story was going and why did Randy mention John, "Then what happened?"

"She got pregnant," Randy stopped.

Lita's eyes opened. _He's telling me, he has another child? No way. _

"It's not like your thinking," Annie interrupted seeing Randy had frozen and Lita shocked. "Finish the story Randy."

"Right, she told me when I was going to dump her, this was a little before I got signed to the WWE. I changed my mind and I stayed with her, I was going to be there for the baby and we were…happy," Randy continued.

"What went wrong?" Lita wondered aloud.

"Everything. I went to the WWE with John and we started wrestling and touring so I barely saw Chelsea. I visited a lot and one day I was scheduled for a house show and I asked John to go and see if Chelsea and the baby were okay. The house show got cancelled so I thought I'd surprise Chelsea. A huge mistake," Randy muttered the last words before stopping.

"You can't stop there. Why was it a mistake?" Lita begged for him to continue and when he didn't she did. "Was something happening with them?"

Randy nodded as he recalled the memory:

**Flashback:**

Randy Orton, young, a recently signed WWE superstar and he's handsome. Whistling as he walked down his street to his mansion, he could not wait to see her. _I don't exactly love her, but she's carrying my child, what else am I meant to do? I'm gonna be one hell of a father. _He had been in the WWE for a few weeks now and being with his friend John Cena on Smackdown, meant he was always laughing and having fun. Nothing could go wrong…until he opened his front door. He didn't want to call out to Chelsea in case she was asleep. Instead he walked through the hallway to the back room and stopped at the door when he heard noises…more like voices. He stood there and smiled as he began to eavesdrop.

In the backroom, a white blonde pregnant girl no older then seventeen sat the sofa smirking, her grey eyes full of happiness and the other occupant was none other then John Cena.

"What's up Chelsea?" John asked. "Why'd you wanna talk?"

"Because I know something you don't know," She grinned as she laid back. She was three months pregnant but she wasn't at all fat, some woman didn't get fat during pregnancy and Chelsea was one of them. The beautiful, skinny girl was showing off her long legs in a mini skirt and a low V neck top.

"Just tell me," John replied, eyeing her. _Best mates girls, eyes off John. _

"Fine spoil sport," She pouted. "Do you remember at mine and Randy's one year anniversary, three months ago?"

"Yea…" John replied.

"Remember what we did for the last time," she flirted.

"I regretted all six months of our affair," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "What ever. Well anyways, turns out this baby isn't Randy's."

John's jaw dropped open, "No way."

"Considering me and him ain't done 'it' for four months, this kid is yours."

John looked at her. Was she pulling his leg? Chelsea would never lie like this.

"And I have a plan. We continue to let Randy look after this kid and after our baby's old enough and has a good inheritance we run far away," Chelsea replied.

"You're not serious are you?" John asked. "I can't do that."

"I am Johnny," she grinned. "And you and me can live happily ever after."

"For the money? You wanna do this for the money? I'll make money too with the WWE."

"I know but Randy will make more. He's young, a third generation star, they have huge hopes for him," Chelsea argued. "I know you'll make a name for yourself babe but then we'll have double the money."

"No Chelsea. I am not doing that to Randy and we owe him the truth," John spoke angrily.

"Spoil sport," she pouted again but noticed John was being stubborn.

She walked over to him and leaned for a hug, holding him tightly, she positioned his hands around her waist.

"Chels…" John whispered.

"Ssshhh," Chelsea muttered.

She kissed him passionately and soon his hands were working his way up her top and he unzipped it.

Meanwhile outside Randy Orton's heart broke and not knowing what too do he walked out of the house, just as quietly as he came in.

**End of Flashback**

Lita gasped. _John. Backstab. A baby. Randy's. No John's. Oh my God. _Annabelle had left the room in the middle of the story leaving Randy and Lita alone. Lita stood up and walked over to Randy who was standing by the window and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I know you're not Chelsea but…"

"The whole situation was repeating itself," Lita finished and Randy nodded. "I can't believe John…and the baby?"

"It's five now. His names Jack," Randy replied.

"Oh…I can't believe John didn't tell me he had a kid at least!" Lita muttered.

"He sees Jack as far as I know and Chelsea, god knows what she's doing," Randy replied.

"She isn't here so it doesn't matter."

"Li…about us."

"Can I say something?" Lita asked and when Randy nodded she continued. "I love you Randy, I really do and I want you to be a part of our baby's life and everything but for you and me…I want us to be friends for now until…until you get over all this Chelsea business."

"I guess that's fair but Li…I never loved her but I do love you," Randy spoke softly.

-X-X-X-X-

It had been three hours and Shawn, Jeff and Trish were still waiting for the red head to come home. Shawn walked up and down the room impatiently. Jeff walked in circles around all three mobile phones and the landline. Trish on the other hand just sat on the sofa and laughed at the two men in front of her. She knew Lita would be fine but Shawn and Jeff were just overprotective. The front door opened slowly as the red head walked in.

"Hey," she whispered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Shawn yelled.

"WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Jeff joined in.

"WE HAVE BEEN WAITING BY THE PHONES!" Shawn shouted.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TOO THINK!" Jeff sighed.

"Sorry mum and dad," Lita smiled.

"Ignore them," Trish spoke. "Come sit."

Lita joined the blonde on the sofa while Shawn and Jeff looked at each other thinking were they turning into boring old people…like parents. Lita and Trish laughed at the pair.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

Lita sighed and confessed all of what Randy had told her, "And John's child's name is Jack."

Trish looked at her with wide eyes and Jeff collapsed onto the second couch.

"Are you joking?" Shawn asked.

"No I'm not," Lita replied.

"That's why Randy believed John and they were best mates?" Jeff asked.

Lita nodded, "I'm gonna hurt John one of these days. I want my revenge."

"I know you do Li," Shawn replied.

"So you and Randy back together?" Trish asked.

"Not exactly…we're gonna be friends…just friends," Lita responded.

"Will that work?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"It has too work. Me and Randy will just be friends," Lita said firmly.

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and I am reli sorry this update took longer then expected and it isn't too long but the next one will be up sooner, hopefully. Anyways please read and review xxx **


	33. 6 months Pregnant

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: Randy Orton, HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon and Kane.

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich and Undertaker.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 32:

Lita was now six months pregnant and no longer allowed on RAW, not even backstage. Randy had forbidden her. Shawn would not allow it. Undertaker was being….undertaker like and that was scary. Jeff had threatened to dye the babies hair pink if she appeared on RAW and Trish had pretty much threatened her.

So Lita six months pregnant sat on the sofa in Randy Orton's living room. Which was another rule which had developed. Lita was not allowed to live on her own, she had to stay under someone's watch 24/7 and since the other WWE superstars had house shows and RAW to deal with Annie was the perfect choice, however that meant living in Randy's house.

Lita sighed recalling what had happened after that day Randy had told her about Chelsea. John had left the Over Killer's and joined Evolution and Randy had joined the Over Killer's. What Lita found weird was Batista and the way he was acting. According to Annie and Randy he had a new lover…a mistress and he did pop in to see Lita but he was still with Evolution. Lita had her doubts at first but he seemed genuine but her curiosity on 'the other woman' would not go away. She constantly bugged him and he treated her like an annoying little sister who he teased but he refused to tell her, she'd get the truth out of him one day.

"You want an orange juice Li, freshly squeezed!" Annie smiled from the door way of the kitchen.

"Am I really getting a choice in this?" Lita asked.

"Nope," Annie was already beside her with a large glass of juice.

"Didn't think so," Lita smiled as she drank the juice.

"Anything particular you want for dinner?" Annie asked.

"I can cook you know, I ain't an invalid just pregnant."

"I know but Randy would kill me if anything happened to you or the 4th generation superstar your carrying."

Lita laughed, "Unless it's a girl."

"Oh yeah. Randy will not make her an airhead diva unless she is like her mother, a real wrestler."

"True."

"That's Randy's hopes and dreams for your baby but what about you?" Annie asked.

"I want this child to be happy and that's all I want. Whether my baby's a fourth generation superstar or a book store owner or something as long as my child is happy that's all I want."

"Aww bless," Annie hugged Lita tightly before entering the kitchen to begin cooking.

Lita smiled as she thought of how much Annie has done for her. She was like her own little sister, always running around, never taking one of Lita's mood swings seriously, she really was an amazing girl.

The front door opened and in walked Randy Orton with Ben and Jerry's Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"YUM!" Lita screamed from the sofa causing Annie to re enter the room.

"Not before dinner!" she warned.

"I wasn't going to give it to her, I was going to put it in my mini freezer in the other room," Randy said and when Annie was satisfied she went back to the kitchen, "Here." He handed Lita the ice cream and she already had a spoon handy, which she had got earlier knowing Annie would not let her have ice cream before dinner.

"You're the best," Lita smiled as she began eating the ice cream. "Want some?"

"No thanks," he grinned as he sat opposite her. "Your such a pig!"

"Bastard!" Lita chucked a cushion at him, "Your child wants more food then you."

"If your carrying a girl she's gonna be fat!"

"Don't call my child fat!"

Randy smiled at her childishness. _She has a gorgeous smile._ In the last six months the two had become closer although reconciliation was not likely yet, it wasn't impossible. For all they knew they could be a couple by the end of the day or year or never.

A few hours later…after Annie's dinner…

It was late, very late and Annie had gone to sleep, leaving Randy and Lita sitting in the living room under candle light.

"It's dark," Lita commented.

"That's what happens when there's a blackout remember?" Randy grinned.

"No idea what your talking about!" Lita smiled.

"Our first kiss and I know you remember!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**So what we planning to do? Stay till morning?" Randy muttered.**_

"_**Yea we're stuck."**_

_**The locker room went black.**_

"_**Shit! Fucking lights!" Randy muttered.**_

_**A crash was heard.**_

"_**Lita?" Randy asked.**_

"_**Fell off my chair," Lita laughed.**_

_**Randy laughed.**_

"_**Shut up. My butt hurts!" Lita laughed.**_

"_**All right where are you," Randy smiled as he looked around the floor.**_

"_**Don't move your hands around the floor you might grab somethin!" Lita warned.**_

"_**I ain't complaining!" Randy continued and found Lita's legs.**_

"_**Oi. Hands off!" Lita tried to kick him off.**_

"_**Ouch. Stop it. Just tryin to help you," Randy laughed as he moved up.**_

_**Within a minute he was fully on top of her.**_

"_**Get off," Lita laughed.**_

"_**Make me," Randy muttered.**_

_**They were just messing around when the lights flickered on. She looked gorgeous in the light. He moved down closer. The lights went out one more. He could feel her deep breathes. She didn't push him off when his lips met hers. He kissed her, his tongue entering without a second thought. **_

_**End of flashback**_

"Yes I remember," Lita whispered, "How much longer is it gonna be dark?"

"Call Taker and get him to put the lights on."

"He does darkness and thunder bolts mainly," Lita sighed.

"Try sleeping. Want to go upstairs?"

Lita looked at him.

Randy laughed, "Dirty mind. I meant you wanna go upstairs to your room to sleep."

Lita giggled. "I knew what you meant just…"

"Longed it out."

"I'm glad we can be mates."

"Me too."

Just then the door bell rang. Randy got up a little surprised to have a visitor at this time but none the less he opened the door. Standing in the door was a green eyed blonde girl with a baby bump and a little five year old beside her.

"Chelsea…" Randy whispered.

**A/N: SORRY TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE BUT HERE YOU GO. A LITTLE SLOW THIS CHAPTER BUT AS YOU CAN GUESS THING'S ARE ABOUT TO SPICE UP!!!!**

**XXX**


	34. Babies!

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Heidenreich Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 33:

Just then the door bell rang. Randy got up a little surprised to have a visitor at this time but none the less he opened the door. Standing in the door was a green eyed blonde girl with a baby bump and a little five year old beside her.

"Chelsea…" Randy whispered.

"Randy, nice to see you," Chelsea replied.

"Who is it?" Lita came from the living room face to face with Chelsea.

"Lita, this is Chelsea," Randy said slowly.

"And I'm assuming Jack," Lita looked at the young child who nodded. He had John's eyes.

"Wow, aren't you smart," Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"What you doing here?" Randy asked harshly. "Wanna tell me your pregnant with my kid again?"

"Not even your stupid enough to fall for it twice," Chelsea replied.

"What'd you want?" Lita asked.

"I need to see John," she replied eyeing the red head.

"He lives on the other side of the town," Randy replied. "You can leave now."

"Fine, thanks Randy," she grinned flirtatiously.

"Don't even try it Chelsea!" Randy said.

"What Randy?" Chelsea fluttered her eyelashes.

"Stay away from us Chelsea!" Randy shouted before shutting the door in her face.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Lita. She hugged him tightly. _This is all we need._

"You think it's John's baby?" Lita whispered.

"Probably," Randy answered.

Lita hugged him tighter. _John what the hell man?_

**FLASHBACK**

**The Overkillers made their way into their cars and drove to Lita's house where they all stayed and talked. Lita was feeling 'normal' by the end of the evening and refused to let anyone stay with her. Everyone left around midnight except John who was slightly drunk and Lita decided to let him stay. He was all over the place.**

"**I missed you," John slurred getting up and giving Lita a drunk hug.**

"**Yea me too," Lita smiled at him and pushed him too the sofa.**

"**Your cute when your…what's the word…annoyed…is that it?" John asked.**

**Lita nodded not knowing what else to do. John suddenly got up and pushed his lips onto Lita's kissing her.**

"**John!" Lita shouted pushing him off.**

"**I'm sleepy," John grinned and fell to the couch.**

**Lita saw he was passed out. She made her way to her own room. **_**Does John have feelings for me or is he just drunk?**_

**Lita woke up, her head hurting. She got up realising that she did not have a hangover but what had happened – nearly happened – last night. She grabbed a quick shower and put on dark jeans and a loose black shirt. She didn't know exactly how to deal with this. After all she has to work with the guy and as for what Randy will say…**_**But nothing happened and it was probably a drunken mistake. **_**Lita tried to convince herself but as she made her, way downstairs she became nervous.**

"**John?" Lita whispered.**

"**Kitchen," John's answer came.**

**Lita walked into the kitchen rehearsing what she had to say. When she entered, John was taking a hangover pill and some water.**

"**John we have to talk," Lita choked out.**

"**Yea I sorta guessed that," John said a little nervous.**

"**Last night…" Lita began.**

"**Can I start please," John interrupted and when Lita nodded, he continued. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that. The thing is I've been fighting my feelings for you. Li…I really really like you and…"**

"**John stop," Lita intervened. "I can't do this. I like you, I do but as a friend."**

"**I know you're afraid because of the past but I won't hurt you," John smiled.**

"**You can't promise that and anyways I can't go out with you."**

"**Why?" John's eyes were pleading. "Is it because of my past? Me having loads of women because…"**

"**No it's not that. It's…I just can't," Lita tried to persuade him.**

**John thought for a moment, "There's someone else isn't there?"**

**Lita remained silent.**

"**Who is he?" John assumed her silent was a yes.**

"**You don't know him," Lita lied.**

"**Are you happy?"**

**Lita nodded.**

"**Then…fine but Lita I will always be here," John hugged her. "I better go." **_**I will find out who he is Lita.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Randy's reaction to that was not what she had expected. She thought he understood when she told him, thank god Batista was there.

**FLASHBACK**

**Randy Orton was scared, not for himself but for Lita and Trish, especially Lita. Hunter was planning to end their careers. He had to warn her and that's when Randy saw him. John Cena. He never let Lita see his full anger about the kiss. He had forgiven Lita but not Cena. He hated him. The rage was soaring through Randy's body. Who did he think he was? Kissing Lita – his Lita. Randy's fists were clenched. Walking closer to where John was standing, Randy's rage grew, his anger was taking control. The picture of John kissing Lita was in his head.**

**John Cena turned to see Randy, "What's you want Orton?"**

**For an answer John received a punch on the nose knocking him to the floor. Blood was splattered all over his face. John tried to get up but Randy forced himself on him and began to attack him. Grabbing him he threw him into another superstars dressing room door and continued to punch him.**

"**RANDY!" Batista shouted pulling him of Cena. "Come on."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You knew," Lita whispered still holding onto Randy.

"Knew what?" Randy asked.

"He was with Chelsea when he kissed me," she said.

Randy remained silent, "I thought he was but I wasn't sure. Lita I hit him because…I love you, the thought of you in another man's arms, let alone being kissed by someone else made my blood boil," Randy answered letting go of Lita and walking into the living room.

Lita followed him, "You still love me?"

Randy nodded, "I can't turn my feelings off you. I will never stop loving you but I'm happy being friends, if that's what you want."

Lita smiled and under the candle light she moved towards him and kissed him passionately, "I love you too."

3 months later…

Lita and Annie were sitting in the garden, it was May and the weather was nice, hotter then normal and perfect for a day relaxing in the garden.

"Your due date's soon," Annie commented.

"It couldn't come quicker." Lita replied.

"At least you had a calm pregnancy, not a dramatic one."

"Like the rest of my life," Lita laughed.

"Yep!"

"Arg!" Lita grabbed her stomach.

"Lita!" Annie jumped up.

"I…I'm fine," Lita sat back up.

"What's wrong? The baby?"

"No, I've just been having these pains for a whi…arg!"

"We have got to go to the hospital!" Annie worried.

Lita nodded, "My water just broke."

A few hours later, the contractions were closer apart and Lita was about to start pushing.

"I WANT RANDY!" the frustrated red head shouted from her hospital bed.

Randy who was at a meeting with Vince McMahon was rushing through the hospital as Lita screamed for him. He suddenly rushed into the theatre.

"Where the fuck were you?" Lita shouted.

"Held up," Randy replied and ran to Lita's side.

"Come on Lita give me a push," the nurse said gently.

Lita did her best and pushed hard while trying to do the breathing techniques she learnt at birthing classes.

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

"I hear screaming," Heidenreich commented.

"Usually happens when someone gives birth," Trish smiled.

"Less screaming now that Randy is here," Jeff added.

"Poor red!" Shawn sympathised. "I remember when my first was born. The Mrs. Screamed the hospital down."

"Hospitals have this really nice type of candy which is really worth eating," Adam Copeland said randomly.

"Li's giving birth and your talking about your stomach," Stacy Keibler, his current girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Men!" Candice Michelle added.

Batista came into the waiting room just as Candice spoke, "What have men done now?"

"They think about their stomach when something big is happening!" Stacy replied.

Batista laughed, "SO how much longer is this going to take?"

"I repeat MEN!" Candice said causing everyone to laugh.

The nurse came out of the theatre and addressed the group, "Are you friends of Ms. Dumas?"

"Yes," Undertaker's dark voice answered, causing the nurse to jump.

"um…yea she delivered a healthy baby girl."

There were cheers and smiles and then Trish spoke, "Can we see her?"

"I think the parents want a little time on their own." The nurse smiled.

"Time on their own got them this baby," Adam grinned.

It was at 11.35pm May 18th that Lita had given birth.

Lita, exhausted and happy held her baby daughter in her arms, "She's gorgeous!"

"Like her mother," Randy smiled.

"Want a hold?" Lita asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Randy grinned as Lita passed her the baby.

Randy was a natural as he held his daughter for the first time.

"Lilly Marie Orton," Lita whispered to Randy.

"Orton?" Randy smiled.

Lita nodded.

Randy beamed as he kissed Lita on the cheek and his daughter on her forehead, "Lilly Marie Orton. Beautiful!"

"I love you Randy," Lita smiled.

"I love you too."

In the waiting room…… 00.18am May 19th

Batista who had received a phone call five minutes ago had returned to the room, his face white.

"What's up?" Candice asked.

"Chelsea just gave birth, two weeks early." Batista replied.

"Something happen to John's baby?" Trish asked.

"No she's a bit underweight and doctors have to look after her for the next two weeks or it could be fatal," Batista replied.

"They name her?" Stacy asked.

"Madison Cena."

"What are the chances, the two couples who more or less hate each other, delivering a baby girl on the same day," Jeff sighed.

"Technically Madison was born May 19th, about ten minutes ago," Batista replied.

"Still what are the odds," Jeff added.

"Miss Dumas would like you all to see her know, three at a time please," the nurse advised.

The first three to go in where Shawn, Jeff and Trish.

"I wanna hold my niece!" Jeff said as soon as he came into the room, Randy passed him the newborn.

"Name?" Trish asked. "I've always loved the name Trish."

Randy laughed, "Sorry Trish we've named her Lilly Marie Orton."

"Lilly? Lovely name," Shawn commented as he took the baby from Jeff. "Hi Lilly. I'm your uncle Shawn."

As Shawn played with him, Trish waited patiently until the baby was passed to her, "Lilly, I'm Aunty Trish and I promise to make you a little shopoholic!"

"Oh no!" Lita moaned.

By the end of the night Lilly had met Uncle Dave, who would spoil Lilly, Uncle Adam who would buy her all the candy in the world, Aunty Candice, who would buy her lots of pink outfits and teach her how win guys (at this Randy strictly said: "No boys for my baby until she's thirty.), Aunty Stacy who promised to teach everything she knew to the baby. When Undertaker came in, Lilly actually smiled which everyone found a bit…odd and the Undertaker started to believe he was loosing his powers of darkness and Uncle Heidenreich promised to teach Lilly about poetry.

"Our daughter is going to be spoilt," Randy commented when Heidenreich left leaving him and Lita alone.

"And I think she's taken a liking to the Undertaker," Lita added.

"Is that good….or bad?" Randy asked.

Lita shrugged, "I'm exhausted."

"Sleep babe," Randy kissed her before leaving the room.

He sat in the waiting room, his daughter was also asleep next to the woman of his dreams. The day – rather the night had been perfect. The only part that worried him was Chelsea who had a newborn as well. She was no longer pregnant and that meant she no longer had restrictions. She was unpredictable. She may have two children but it doesn't mean she won't do what ever it takes to get what she wants. Randy shivered. _What does Chelsea want now? What will she do to get it?_

**A/N: HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!! XXX**


	35. Secrets

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Candice Michelle, Heidenreich Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 34:

Lilly Marie Orton was five months old when Vince McMahon called Lita and asked her to return to the WWE. Lita was more then happy to return and after saying a goodbye To Lilly who former diva Dawn Marie was to baby sit. Annie had gone out to visit a friend and would probably stay out all night.

"Are you sure your ready to leave her?" Randy asked.

Lita nodded kissing her baby before heading to the car. Within half an hour both superstars were backstage.

"Lita!" Candice ran up to the red head and hugged her tightly.

Candice had been perfect during Lita's absence, the young diva had joined the overkiller's. Trish was capable of taking care of both divas but Shawn Micheals was against the idea and Trish and Candice were Victoria and Stephanie's nightmare.

"Welcome back!" Candice screamed.

"Thanks Candice," Lita hugged her.

"Is that Li?" Jeff asked and he too came out of the dressing room and hugged her.

"Guys you mind if we all enter the locker room?" Randy asked.

"Oh yea," Candice blushed.

There were more hugs and kisses for the new mother and talks of how Lilly was. After a reunion RAW was beginning and Lita was to return in the match of Candice and Trish vs. Stephanie and Victoria.

The match was beginning and Trish and Candice were loosing but Lita was not yet ready and she was under clear instruction from the chairman not to enter the ringside, until the match was over. All of a sudden the entrance music of Evolution played, Lita was shocked when she saw who was walking down the ramp. Chelsea, she was grinning and the match was not over yet. Trish was outside the ring, she was not knocked out but she was finding it hard to get up. The three other divas know surrounded Candice Michelle who was in kneeling in the middle of the ring. The moment Chelsea slapped Candice, the match was over and a win by disqualification was awarded.

Lita wanted to be there more then anything and her own music played as she ran down into the ring and the first thing she got was Victoria running at her. Lita pulled down the ropes and Victoria was outside the ring in seconds. Trish had managed to get up and finding the strength from inside, she began to attack Victoria. Stephanie and Chelsea both ran at the red head but the red head being more experienced double cross lined them both.

The fans were erupting! Lita was laughing as Candice took Stephanie outside the ring leaving Lita with Chelsea. Lita grinned, the un experienced diva was already on the floor. Lita kicked her in the stomach and grabbed a mic from Lillian.

"Are you serious Evolution, an inexperienced piece of trash?" Lita grinned. She threw the mic on the floor and grabbed Chelsea by the hair. The Queen of Extreme applied her finisher – DDT, and Chelsea was out of it. She kicked her out of the ring as both Trish and Candice re entered the ring. The over killer's music played in the background as the three standing.

Backstage…Evolution's dressing room.

"What the fuck was that?" Hunter looked at the monitor in the room.

"Come on, her first appearance against Lita, what you expected," John replied.

"She is utterly rubbish!"

"You knew Lita was appearing tonight, why put Chelsea out tonight?"

"Because from now on Chelsea will be doing some intense training, those three bitches think she's easy to beat, so when she gets better…well that's the least they will expect."

John nodded. _Like Chelsea will ever beat Lita. Not in a match, nothing else._

Over Killer's dressing room……

"You guys were great!" Jeff grinned.

The others were all in the same mood, only Lita and Randy were a bit uncertain.

"What is she doing here?" Lita whispered.

"I have no clue. She was never into wrestling and as if the diva would every move a finger let alone wrestle every week!" Randy whispered back.

"Maybe she'll quit soon," Lita hoped yet they both knew Chelsea was up to no good.

"Come on guys we're going out to celebrate!" Shawn laughed.

"No thanks," Randy replied.

"WHAT?" Trish shouted.

"We have a baby to get back too," Lita replied.

"Spoil sports," Candice smiled.

"You should talk, your bailing on us too," Heidenreich said.

"You don't have a kid to go back to do you?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"You and Undertaker are both bailing so…" Trish began.

"Okay yes me and Undertaker," Candice rolled her eyes.

"Time for us to party and you lot to go home, no wait I have an idea," Trish began. "Boys go out and girls have a night in minus Candice. So me you Li and Dawn Marie."

"I don't wanna miss a girlie night, I'm there," Candice added.

"I'd rather go home to both my girls," Randy smiled.

"No, baby you should go out, we've got all of tomorrow," Lita grinned.

Running into the dressing room was Torrie Wilson, "You guys thought the second baby was John's right?"

The guys nodded, knowing instantly she was talking about Chelsea.

"The second baby is John's but she's not staying with John but the kids are," Torrie replied.

"What?" Randy asked.

"John took custody of both kids and she's living on her own but John is living with a WWE Diva or former WWE Diva," Torrie continued.

"Who?" Lita asked.

"Still working on that, when I do, I'll let you know," Torrie waved them goodbye.

Shocked expressions were spreading round the room.

That night…Lita and Randy's place…

Lilly was asleep and Dawn Marie, Lita, Candice and Trish were sitting on the sofas with wine bottles and glasses, everyone was drinking expect Lita obviously.

"So she must have another man," Candice said as the talks continued of Chelsea.

"But who? Who would want that piece of…" Lita began.

"Li…" Trish cut her off.

"How did John get custody, doesn't the mother usually get custody," Dawn said.

"She must have done something, she must have otherwise the courts would have awarded the mother custody." Candice said.

"What? Like drugs, alcohol, neglect…" Lita began. "How can she do any of that to either of her children?"

"True…right change of topic from the bitch…men," Dawn Marie grinned. "So Trish, how's Jeff?"

"Brilliant, in love and this is a secret but after Lilly was born and since we're the god parents, we were thinking that maybe we'd try for our own baby," Trish grinned.

"Oh my god, that's brilliant!" Lita and Candice screamed in unison as Dawn hugged the blonde.

"Your turn Dawn, how are you and Billy?" (A/N: Billy's going to be Dawn's husband in this fic and they have a three year boy called Andy.)

"And cutie Andy!" Lita added.

"Honestly, not too great. My turn for a secret, I had a miscarriage a few months back and me and Andy are finding it hard to get past it," Dawn confided.

"You were pregnant?" Candice asked.

"Two months, but lost the baby, it just happened. We argue a lot now and we try not to let Andy hear but it's hard," Dawn said

"Try relationship counselling, it works. It worked for Matt and Ashely," Trish suggested.

"I might actually try that," Dawn smiled weakly. "Enough about me, and Lita's turn. Actually we all know Lita's happy." Lita grinned at Dawn and then Dawn turned to Candice. "Who's the mystery man?"

"No…I can't," Candice whispered.

"Come on, we're all telling our secrets!" Trish said.

"It's someone who you wouldn't see me with…" Candice stopped.

"HORNWOGGLE!" Lita screamed.

"NO!" Candice laughed. "Don't laugh or scream…"

"Promise," the three divas agreed.

"Undertaker."

"I WAS RIGHT!" Trish laughed. "Wait…what?"

"Undertaker…you know big guy, into darkness part of the Over killer's." Candice smiled.

"How did that happen?" Lita asked. "Not that I'm not happy for you but gotta wonder."

"It was when you were out on maternity leave. One night these lot left straight after the show and I was getting changed, same time as Undertaker left and we sort of talked."

"He talks?" Dawn said. "No sorry go on."

"We talked, and we talked after quite a few shows and once he was taking me home and I invited him in. We kissed and one thing led to another," Candice smiled.

"Aww but still don't see you as the Princess of Darkness," Trish said.

Candice laughed, "Nor do I but we'll see where it leads."

AT THE CLUB…

The guys were drunk all drunk everyone except Shawn and Randy who decided to stay neutral. Randy had turned down four girls, Shawn and Jeff three while Heidenreich had disappeared with some girl.

"So how's baby life?" Shawn asked.

"It's great, apart from 3am wake up cries," Randy laughed.

"That will happen for a few months until Lilly gets into a routine," Shawn replied.

"True," Randy smiled.

"So will we be hearing wedding bells soon?" Shawn asked.

"I dunno mate, I really don't," Randy answered honestly, "Just settling now with Lilly and all so I don't know."

The two talked some more until Shawn noticed someone in the corner, "Is that Chelsea?"

Randy's eyes popped out as she saw who she was kissing, "Is that……"

**A/N: Hey thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Right for this chapter, if you're the first to guess who's kissing Chelsea first then you can get the next chapter in advance. But only one guess guys and if you guess two or three names, I'll only count the first name.**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**xxx**


	36. Dave's confession

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Candice Michelle, Heidenreich Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 34:

**FLASHBACK**

**The two talked some more until Shawn noticed someone in the corner, "Is that Chelsea?"**

**Randy's eyes popped out as she saw who she was kissing, "Is that Dave?"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Randy Orton was still in bed, Lita had woken up and taken Lilly downstairs, to feed her but Randy's mind was still on last night. _Dave Batista and Chelsea? How was that possible? Didn't Dave say he was in love with his other woman? No way could that be Chelsea. No way._

Meanwhile Lita was downstairs, she placed Lilly in the downstairs nursery crib as the baby still wanted to sleep after her feed. Candice had stayed the night as it had gotten late. Dawn had left with Trish and Candice and Lita had stayed up and decided Candice should stay. Randy had come home at 3am and Annie was just walking through the front door.

"If Randy sees you in yesterdays clothes, he's gonna kill who ever your boyfriend is," Lita said.

"Nah the moment he's up I'll hide in the downstairs bathroom, I'm too tired to go up just yet," Annie said sitting around the kitchen table with the other two.

"Who is he?" Candice asked drinking her coffee.

"For me to know, and you lot to find out later," Annie grinned.

"Is he hot?" Lita asked.

Annie nodded.

"Do we know him?" Candice asked.

Annie again nodded.

"Is it Rob?" Lita asked.

"Nope and that's your one and only guess so hush!" Annie laughed.

"You really like him?" Lita asked.

"Yea, and I'm surprised I do as well, I never thought I would," Annie went off into a day dream.

"Aww!" Candice replied.

"I don't like this secret boyfriend thing you lot have got going on!" Lita argued.

"Right and how long did you and Randy sneak around behind everyone's back and you lot had a forbidden love. Me and Annie don't do we?" Candice laughed.

"Yep…no forbidden love or nothing for us," Annie smiled weakly. _I hate lying._

Just then there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Annie quickly ran out and entered the backroom then used the back stairs to get up to her room.

"Morning," Randy said to the two divas and then kissed Lita.

"You okay?" Lita asked.

"I dunno" Randy replied sitting next to her. Lita held his hand asking him to go on. "I saw Dave kissing Chelsea last night."

"What?" Lita and Candice chorused.

"Dave as in Dave Batista?" Candice asked.

"Yea," Randy answered.

"Did you confront him?" Lita asked.

"No, he and her disappeared. I will confront him later," Randy replied. "Where's Lilly?"

"Nursery down here," Lita answered, Randy went to see his daughter.

"Out of everyone why Chelsea?" Candice wondered aloud.

"I dunno. He said he was in love with another woman, but that could not have been Chelsea!" Lita refused to believe.

"In love?" Candice asked.

"Yea he said that," Lita said.

In two hours, Randy had gone back upstairs as he wanted to bathe Lilly and Candice had left and Annie and Lita were tidying up the living room.

"She's five months old and she has this many toys," Lita laughed as she picked up another toy.

"Wait till she's a year old," Annie grinned.

"SO come on tell me about this boyfriend of yours," Lita asked.

"Honestly, he isn't really my boyfriend. We hang out, not really kissing or anything just hanging out."

"But you want more?"

"Yea I think I do."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"Let's say he was with a friend of mine and now a lot of my friends hate him because of it."

"You like him and that's it. Everyone of my friends hated Randy, they thought he was some kind of arrogant player but he made me happy and they liked him. People will accept you and if not then they don't want your happiness. Your young, your only twenty two so don't worry too much. If he's the right one for you, don't let him go."

"You think?" Annie asked.

Lita nodded. _I hope you find happiness._

"So you and Randy going shopping?"

"Yea for Lilly, she's growing out of everything!" Lita laughed.

"She's adorable, pink cheeks, blue hazelly eyes and lovely light brown hair. A real mixture of the two of you!"

"That's what genetics are about."

"Shut up!"

"Lita come on!" Randy called from the porch.

"Coming," Lita shouted. "Is it ok if you can finish off?"

"Yep. See ya and if you see anything for me feel free to buy it!"

Lita laughed as she went outside as Randy placed Lilly in the back of the car. Lita got in the back with the baby as Randy got in the front. The mall wasn't that far away. There was one shop Baby Gold store. It was a new shop with various varieties of designer baby clothes and non-designer baby clothes.

"I wanna buy her a cute little gold dress," Lita smiled.

"You sound like Trish!" Randy laughed as he drove into the parking lot.

"I enjoy shopping for my baby!" Lita argued.

As they headed into the store they did not expect to see John Cena with Jack holding his hand and a nanny pushing his daughter Madison's pram. It was awkward, no one knew how to react. The middle aged female nanny with ginger hair did not even notice the atmosphere.

"Come on just shop," Randy whispered to Lita.

Lita nodded, "I'm not mad at him you know, I just wish he'd talk to someone. I still care about him you know as a friend."

"Yea well…I don't wanna admit it but so do I," Randy replied as he picked up a red top and matching shorts outfit and placed it in the basket.

John Cena who had just paid for his purchases had now left the store.

"I feel sorry for him, he may be a part of Evolution but he doesn't seem to want to be," Randy commented.

"There will always be a place for him with the Over killer's," Lita said.

"Forget that, I think we need to buy these boots for Lil," Randy held little purple boots.

Lita laughed as she added them to the basket. The rest of the day was pretty calm.

Meanwhile back at the house Annie dialled the last number on her phone, "I need to talk to you."

"You okay?" a male voice responded.

"Yea I am, it's just…I need to see you in person, later, whenever you can," Annie smiled hopefully.

"Ok, tonight. Sneak out at around midnight and I'll pick you up from the front of the house."

"Corner," Annie corrected.

"Okay, I need to see you too."

Randy had been on the phone since 9pm and it was now 11pm, when he finally did hang up he sat beside Lita who was watching TV.

"Mum wants to visit us," Randy said.

"Ok," Lita nodded. _Oh God!_

"At the christening she got to know Lilly but not you so…"

"Oh God she wants to get to know me!" Lita's eyes popped out.

"Well she wants to know the woman of my dreams, the woman I love," Randy kissed her. "It'll be ok, anyway, I said I'll meet Dave now. This is the only time he's free."

"Ok. It's late thou," Lita said. _Don't think about meeting the parents officially._

"I know but…" Randy stopped.

"Yea I get it," Lita smiled.

"Okay so I'll see you later. I'm gonna kiss Lilly goodnight then I'm going," Randy kissed Lita passionately.

"Get a room," Annie said as she entered the room.

"Got one thanks," Randy laughed. "Right munchkin, look after Lita and Lilly. Lita has a headache, so if she moans a lot call a doctor just in case."

"I can take care of my self," Lita argued.

"Sure," Randy kissed Lita again and kissed Annie. He whispered in Annie's ear, "Mum's coming."

"Really?" Annie groaned.

"Yea." Lita smiled. "Don't be home too late Randy if I fall asleep then…"

"I won't" Randy grinned and he kissed her again. _I love her! _He then left the room.

"Honestly Lita, you look a bit pale," Annie said. "Let me get you a glass of water."

Annie entered the kitchen. _She does look a bit ill. _Looking at the clock, she grabbed her phone and texted him: **Can't meet tonight. Explain tomorrow, reschedule okay? A xxx**

Annie sighed. _Great. Another night without my real feelings being expressed. Love is hard. But is it love?_

Randy Orton was at Dave's house within half an hour. Dave was cheery as he opened the door. He led Randy to the bar and poured him a drink.

"You sounded serious on the phone mate," Dave said.

"I saw you," Randy replied.

"When?" Dave's face began to loose colour.

"Last night at the club with Chelsea."

"I can explain that…"

"Is she the love of your life? Is she the one your cheating on Victoria with? God Dave I thought it would be…"

"Someone better. Yea it was. No Chelsea isn't the love of my life. She was just there!" Dave shouted.

"Who was she then?"

"CANDICE OKAY! I was in love with Candice but she dumped me and then started seeing Taker."

Randy calmed down, "Candice? You loved her."

"Yea but she didn't love me – or fell out of love with me, same difference," Dave took a shot.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. We started when you and Lita did. But a little while into the relationship it changed. She changed and then she ended it. Next I heard she called me and told me about her and Taker before I found out from someone else."

"Man that sucks," Randy replied. "You've had it hard. You should have told me this man. I would have been here for you."

"Nah mate, you had your problems."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Next time I'll fill you in," Dave grinned.

It was 2am, Annie was curled up in bed when her phone beeped. She had a message. **Anytime your free Annie, I've gotta talk to you as well. Important stuff. Miss you x**

Annie smiled as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Right guys, review and you shall get another update soon! Thanks for all those who reviewed. Thanks techwiz for helping with this chapter!!!!!**

**xxx**


	37. Love

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Chelsea, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Candice Michelle, Heidenreich, Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 35:

"At the PPV it's gonna be us versus Evolution. Losers will not only loose their titles but will be split and sent to Smackdown and ECW and only if the winners want to keep certain members of the other side then they can," Shawn told the group after the final episode of Raw before Armageddon.

"WHAT!" Lita and Trish shouted.

"What type of match?" Jeff asked.

"Steel Cage but the cage will be the size of the elimination chamber, so there will be a little space outside the ring but still inside the cage. You can still jump from the turnbuckle to the cage wall and climb out. It will be hard guys and training from today has to intensify!" Shawn said. "As for the girls, they have to get out first. There are additional rules."

"Which are?" Randy asked.

"Rule 1 – all members of the group must participate, divas and all. So that's all eight of us.

Rule 2 – Only three people from each team can leave through the door. The others can escape over the top or by pinfall or submission. I'm assuming Evolution want their divas out but wants to keep ours in somehow.

Rule 3 – Weapons will be set out for participants to use

Rule 4 – Only two participants at a time will enter the cage. Randomly chosen of course.

Rule 5 – Is the losers must leave Raw." Shawn replied.

"Great!" Heidenreich said.

"Fun," Undertaker grinned as he sat with Candice.

- x - x - x - x -

Randy and Lita were stressed, this was it. At Armageddon, Evolution vs the Over Killer's would end. A story will be finished. Losers will leave and right now Evolution had the upper hand. They could and probably would fix the random entries to enter the ring and there was nothing they could do about it. They thought their problems were getting better when Mr and Mrs Orton had rescheduled their trip till two days after Raw but now they had to get through that and then Armageddon. Randy put Lilly to bed that night and the two went to bed at the same time.

Annie on the other hand got in her car and drove off. She was worried about Randy and Lita, but she was also worried about someone else and she needed to see him. She needed to see John Cena.

When she knocked on the door he opened it, the kids were asleep, the two sat on the couch. She wanted to talk to him about their possible relationship but on her mind right now was the thought of Lita and Randy getting hurt in the cage, especially Lita.

"Hunter made the match to punish them especially Lita who split Evolution, she took away Randy you know," John said when Annie bought up the subject.

"I know but…" Annie said.

"I can't help them, I wish I could but I can't Annie," John's eyes were genuinely sorry.

"I know," Annie whispered.

"You wanted to talk about something, was that it?"

"No, umm… there was something else."

"Wanna tell me?"

"John…I'm in love with you," Annie whispered. "I have been since we met years ago. I know then I was too young and we couldn't be together and now I know you've got the kids but…"

"You still love me?" John interrupted.

"Yea."

"After everything I've done?" John said.

"I know why you did everything," Annie smiled.

"Are you sure you really want this because I love you too but your getting yourself into a relationship with a lot of baggage."

"Haven't I helped you with Jack and Madison? John I don't think of them as baggage. You idiot, I love them as much as I love you!"

John smiled as he kissed her, something he had wanted to do since she was seventeen. She kissed him back.

"Stay tonight," he whispered.

Annie nodded knowing what she was getting herself into.

- x - x - x - x -

Lita was up at 6am again because Lilly wanted a feed. Lilly had gone back to bed but Lita couldn't. She was worried. Evolution could do a lot of damage to all of them inside a steel cage, a huge steel cage. _How many days are we all going to be injured for? A match like that will end a few careers, not everyone will be able to come back from it. Shawn who had beaten a broken back might be the only one with the highest chances of coming back to wrestling after that match. Me and Randy, we might end up on separate shows, working in separate cities, that's what Evolution want, keep us all far apart. They will keep some of us on Raw, me, Candice and Trish, we'll be the ones on Raw, so we can get hurt…so they can hurt us. I'd rather leave WWE then that. I have Lilly to think about, her and Randy are my main priority. _

Randy had planned a special dinner for the two of them tonight, so all Lita had to do was make breakfast, for lunch he said to make sandwiches. Annie was babysitting tonight. Speaking of Annie, she just tried to sneak in through the back door.

"Annie, you're lucky it's me not Randy," Lita smiled.

"I know," Annie had a grin plastered all over her face.

"So you and that guy must have got together otherwise you would not be smiling that much!" Lita laughed.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Annie grinned before disappearing upstairs.

That evening at dinner…

Randy had made dinner, so he said, Lita knew that he had got someone else to make it and pretended it was his making. She didn't tell him she knew, it would ruin the mood. Annie was told to take Lilly out to Jeff and Trish's place leaving the couple with the house to their selves. When Lita came down the stairs, a bunch of rose petals were scattered on every stair, she walked down carefully and there were more on the landing, she followed them which led her to the back room. The room had a glass table, in the centre, a setting for two, candles in the middle and candles lit all around the room, no other source of light. Red rose petals were scattered around the room. The starter was already on the table and it was beautiful, Lita smiled.

"You look beautiful," Randy's voice came from behind.

"Thanks," Lita smiled. She was wearing a strapless black dress which Randy had left for her on the bed. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers. "Wow Randy, this room looks…great."

Randy smiled as he pulled out a chair for her on the table, he then sat opposite her, watching her as they ate the starter. When they were finished with that, he went and got the main course.

"So did you really cook this?" Lita asked.

"Well, a little help from Annie but I did do most of it under her instruction," Randy answered.

"It's delicious," Lita smiled. "What's the occasion for all this?" Lita asked looking around the candle lit room.

"To show you that I love you," Randy answered.

"I love you too, always" Lita replied.

"I know you're scared about Armageddon but I won't you too know I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will always be here Li," Randy smiled.

"I know that Randy."

"When we started out back when we were sneaking around behind everyone's backs, neither of us knew that we would end up here. We didn't know whether we would fall in love or we would last but we have. We've been on and off but we've made it through every hurdle. When I first saw you that night in the gardens after Evolution had re formed, my heart skipped a beat, I didn't know why at the time but then the prank wars happened and we kissed and Lita I never wanted that kiss to end. After that we did get together and I could never be happier."

"Nor could I Randy, at the time I thought I had found the perfect guy and I was right because you are the perfect guy Randy."

"Li, your everything to me. You're my heart, you're my soul, you're the air I breathe. You're in my thoughts every minute of every day, you have given me a beautiful daughter, you've made a home for the three of us and for Annie as well. Your more perfect then I ever thought anyone could be. I never thought I'd fall in love but I did, that night in the gardens and I never knew until later. Lita the love I feel for you is never ending. I never knew what true love was, until I met you Li. I will always love you and I want you to be a bigger part in my life then you already are." Randy got off his chair. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and asked. "Will you marry me Lita?"

Lita looked shocked. She had butterflies and her insides were doing cartwheels, "Yes Randy I will!"

Randy placed the huge diamond rock on Lita's finger and pulled her up and kissed her.

"Randy, I have never been happier!" Lita laughed.

"Nor have I," Randy kissed her with everything he had. Then without getting dessert, he took her upstairs and showed her how much he loved her.

**A/N: A bit short and lovey dovey chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviews. Please read and review this chapter.**

**Sneak Peak: The next chapter will be about: The Orton's visiting Randy, Annie, Lita and Lilly. **

**As you might have guessed, this fic is coming to an end. I'm guessing no more then five chapters maybe less. The chapter after the next will be Armageddon and after that 1 or 2 more on the aftermath, maybe 3. after that this fic is over :( **

**So send me your reviews because you won't be able to once the fic is over. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**xxx**


	38. A visit from the Ortons

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Chelsea, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Candice Michelle, Heidenreich, Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 36:

"When are they going to be here?" Lita asked nervously, she had cleaned the house up and down and bathed Lily enough times to make her whiter then white.

"Li, relax, you've impressed them before at the christening," Annie grinned at her future sister in law.

"No, I met them briefly, this time I'm gonna get a full interview!" Lita moaned.

Annie laughed, "Especially now the two of you are engaged!"

Lita groaned.

"I think the car's pulled up!" Annie said excitedly.

Randy had gone to pick Bob and Elaine Orton from the airport. Annie was right the car had pulled up and out walked the Ortons.

"MUM!" Annie ran out of the front door and hugged her, "DAD!" Annie then hugged her dad.

"Annie, sweetheart how are you?" Bob Orton asked.

"Brilliant!" Annie grinned.

"Mr and Mrs Orton, hi," Lita said nervously.

"Call us Elaine and Bob!" Elaine said. "Come here darling." Mrs. Orton hugged her tightly. "Your loosing weight!"

"No, I'm not, am i?" Lita said.

"You need to eat proper darling or you'll loose too much weight!" Elaine said.

"Elaine, leave Lita alone, she's fine," Bob said. "It's in Elaine's nature to fatten every one up. Now where's my darling granddaughter."

"In the nursery," Lita smiled as she showed the Ortons into the house and into the nursery.

"Our lovely grand daughter," Mrs. Orton whispered as she picked up Lilly. Lilly was half awake and at the sight of her grandmother she started laughing.

"She remembers you," Lita smiled.

"She can't forget her grandmother, can you sweetheart," Mrs. Orton's voice went into a baby voice.

Leaving the two grandparents with Lilly, the other three entered the kitchen where Annie and Lita were preparing lunch. Randy meanwhile was calling Dave and asking if he wanted to join them but he refused them.

"I wish Dave would join us!" Annie said.

"He's going to see John," Randy replied.

"Oh," Annie smiled.

"Lunch is served!" Lita smiled as she took the roast out of the oven.

X X X X X X X

It was time. It was time for Randy to tell his parents, of the previous night. He was nervous, he loved Lita but his parents made it clear at the christening that they did not believe it would last. However they were coming round to the idea. He was hoping they would be happy for them, after all they had Lilly know so marriage was the next step.

"Mum, dad I – I mean me and Li have some news," Randy began when he seated the whole family down after Lunch. Lita stood beside him also praying that the Ortons would not over react.

"You're having another baby?" Mrs. Orton said hopefully.

"No, not yet," Lita replied and this caused Randy to look at her. "What?"

"More kids?"

"Don't you want more?"

"Yea I do, I didn't think you would," Randy grinned and kissed her.

"GUYS TO THE POINT!" Annie shouted to remind the couple that the others were still in the room.

"Oh, mum, dad, I proposed to Lita and she said yes. We're getting married," Randy smiled.

"CONGRATS!" Annie jumped up and kissed both of them. "You kept this from me! Evil people!"

"Sorry Annie," Randy said apologetically and kissed his youngest sister.

"Come here," Mrs. Orton stood up and hugged her future daughter in law. "I know I wasn't too keen on the two of you before but seeing you now, I know you two were meant to be together."

"Mum, don't cry please!" Randy begged as he too was hugged by his mother.

"Congratulations," Bob Orton smiled and also hugged the couple.

"I wanna see the ring!" Annie said as her and Elaine gathered around the bride to be.

Bob Orton meanwhile ushered Randy to step outside with him.

"What's wrong dad?" Randy asked.

"Are you sure about this Randy? Marriage is a huge commitment." Bob stated.

"Dad, I know. I had this lecture when Lita got pregnant."

"You have a child to think about Randy, this is no longer a game. Are you sure Lita is the one for you?"

"Yes I am. I love her, I loved her for the last year and a half."

"From that discussion of kids, you and Lita haven't discussed everything. You're not ready!"

"YES I AM!" Randy shouted. "When you were engaged to mum, grandfather discouraged you, mum told me but you got married anyways. And look at you two know! Dad don't be a hypocrite."

"Fine, marry Lita, but make sure you know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty early when everyone went to bed, no more then 9pm but the Ortons were tired and Lita and Randy also thought they should go to bed before Lilly woke them at 3am.

Annie was still in the backroom at 10.30 in the evening, she was waiting for John to call and when he finally did she felt light headed and unbelievably happy.

"Hey," Annie smiled.

"Hey gorgeous!" John smiled.

"You seem happy," Annie grinned.

"The new nanny Enrique put Madison to sleep without hassle today," John replied.

"That's good. Did Dave come and visit you today?"

"Yea he did, how are your parents."

"Totally happy! They get to see Lilly so there happy. And Lilly keeps them off my back!"

"Oh yea I remember them being on you twenty four seven."

"I get compared to Randy and Nathan and Becky! The three perfect siblings and then there's Annie."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"You are perfect."

"Thanks. You're close to perfect," Annie laughed.

At that John laughed, "Annie, I wanna officially get people to know about us."

"I would love that but we can't…not yet."

"After Armageddon Annie?"

"Okay John, after Armageddon I'll tell Randy that you and me are a couple."

Annie turned around and to her surprise her mother was standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"I've gotta go, talk to you later," Annie said.

"What's wrong? Annie?"

"I gotta go, bye," Annie hung up. "Mum what you doing here?"

"You're actually wondering how much I heard," Elaine Orton said.

"No," Annie replied calmly.

"I'm assuming it was John Cena, not John Layfield or John Morrison or John Smith!" Elaine raised her voice.

"I know what I'm doing mum!" Annie replied.

"By seeing John Cena, I thought we finished this when you were seventeen!"

"No mum, me and John never really finished. You never let us be together then and your not stopping me know!"

"HE HAS TWO KIDS!"

"AND? THEY ARE BRILLIANT KIDS!"

"Annie, you idiot, he's using you sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Mum I won't!" Annie argued.

"What happens when Randy finds out?"

"I'm going to tell him. He loves me mum, he'll understand."

"Are you saying I don't understand or I don't love you?"

"You do love me but not like the way you love Randy, Nathan and Becky."

"What are you talking about?" Elaine said fearing the answer.

"I know about my adoption mum, I know your not my real mother and dad's not my real dad."

"I've never let you feel that you didn't belong!"

"No you let me join in but as if I was a niece or someone, not a daughter!"

"Annie," Elaine whispered.

"Don't!" Annie replied before walking out.

**A/Nl Short chapter! I know. What do you think? Read and review guys!!! **

**xxx**


	39. Armageddon

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Chelsea, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Candice Michelle, Heidenreich, Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis.

Chapter 37:

ARMAGEDDON

The main event was a minute or two away. It was time, they had all waited for this moment, where every thing would end. Bones might break, friendships might end…who knows what will happen. The Overkiller's had dreaded it, the random selection was going to work against them. Dave had told them, that Hunter was setting it up and as for the three people through the cage door from each team rule, Evolution had changed it.

Only three people can leave the cage. In total. As in only three. The Overkiller's were scared, especially when they were all backstage ready to enter the main arena. The cage was lowered and Lillian Garcia was doing the draw.

"The first and second person's from Evolution are…Kane and John Cena!"

The two chosen member's headed down to the ring.

"The first and second person's from the Overkiller's are…Undertaker and Candice!"

Kane and John Cena looked at each other, this was wrong. It should have been Candice and Lita. Backstage Triple H was screaming and shouting as Candice and Undertaker entered the cage.

"Get out," Undertaker looked at the door and said to Candice. Candice headed to the door but was stopped by Kane. Undertaker ran at Kane and pushed him into the turnbuckle. John Cena was running toward Candice who was getting through the ropes. Undertaker turned and grabbed John by the neck, Kane was up on his feet and had low blowed the undertaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Candice Michelle has escaped the cage. Only two more people can use the door." Lillian Garcia announced.

Kane was angry, he was kicking his brother and John was outside grabbing a steel chair.

"The third and fourth persons for Evolution are…Victoria and Dave Batista!" Lillian announced as the two headed down the ring, again Hunter was mad, this was not planned, however having the undertaker down was a good thing. "The third and fourth persons for Evolution are Trish Stratus and SHAWN MICHEALS!" Lillian could not hide her delight.

Shawn Micheals was inside the cage faster then Trish and the moment he entered, he super kicked John Cena and Kane. Undertaker rose from the ground and grabbed Batista. He pinned his brother kane. 1…2…3.

"Ladies and gentlemen Kane has been eliminated!"

Trish Stratus meaning had grabbed onto Victoria's hair and chucked her across the ring, Victoria was fighting back as the two rolled around. Meanwhile, Shawn grabbed John and held him up, pity in his eyes, he knocked John's head on the turnbuckle.

"The fifth and sixth person for Evolution are…Triple H and Stephanie McMahon!"

The two ran down into the ring. Stephanie began to help Victoria double team the blonde diva. Meanwhile Triple H and Shawn Micheals were exchanging punches, Dave Batista and Undertaker were outside the ring, debating on whether to eliminate Dave now or later, the two were throwing each other around.

"The fifth and sixth person for Evolution are…Lita and Heidenreich!"

Lita was in the cage first, her mind on helping the blonde. The men were preoccupied as she went and attacked Victoria. She irish whipped her and then jumped on top of her, punching the crap out of the diva. Trish meanwhile was pushing Stephanie off her, she grabbed the diva by the hair and was applying her bulldog!

Heidenreich went over to Shawn Micheals and hit Triple H with a chair. Triple H grabbed his head as he fell to the ground.

"The final two for Evolution are…Ric Flair and Chelsea, the final two for the Overkiller's are RANDY ORTON and Jeff HARDY!!!"

The odds were now against Evolution, so they thought. Stephanie had just pushed Trish off her and with a little help from Ric Flair, the diva left the cage through the door. Triple H was down and was currently eyeing Jeff Hardy, who had climbed to the top rope. SWANTON BOMB! Heidenreich meanwhile had just been put into Ric Flair's most dreadful lock. Heidenreich had no choice but to tap out.

"Heidenreich has been eliminated!" Lillian announced.

Lita was fighting Chelsea, to her surprise the woman in front of her had improved since their last encounter and Lita was not having a good time with this. Meanwhile Victoria had hit Trish with a trash can lid and was running to the cage door and to her luck, she exited.

"Victoria has escaped the cage, the door will now be locked, no more contestants can leave through the door."

Trish was bleeding, Jeff Hardy went over to her, to make sure she was ok. Dave ran to them, he knocked Jeff down whispering, "Stay down."

He covered the blonde diva.

"Trish stratus has been eliminated."

Two referee's carefully entered and took the blonde diva out of the ring. Lita meanwhile had DDT Chelsea, she climbed the top rope. MOONSAULT! She covered.

"Chelsea has been eliminated!!!" Lillian said.

Lita looked around, Jeff was fighting Dave, Randy was fighting Triple H helped by Shawn, Undertaker was fighting John while Ric Flair was trying to help Triple H. John had Undertaker, he was in the STFU and to everyone's surprise, Undertaker tapped out.

"Undertaker has been eliminated."

John got up, he noticed Lita and for a minute she thought he'd attack her, instead he smiled which surprised her even more.

Remaining in the ring for Evolution were Triple H, Batista, Ric Flair and John Cena. For the Overkiller's there was Lita, Randy, Jeff and Shawn.

Ric Flair was fighting Jeff, Shawn was out of it on the side while Batista was pretending to take advantage. John meanwhile was facing off with Randy, the two knew each other's styles but Randy was bleeding, Triple H had busted him open with a sledge hammer. Triple H ran towards the red head and grabbed her by the hair, he laughed as he showed her the sledge hammer in his hand. Lita tried kicking him but couldn't. Triple H was about to hit her when he was speared by none other then Dave Batista. Ric Flair turned and looked at him, he had a chair in his hand, he ran towards the animal and hit the back of his head. The animal grabbed his head, it hurt him a lot. Triple H was up and attacking him with a sledgehammer, more and more blood was released. Randy Orton pushed John and ran to grab Triple H while Jeff Hardy attacked Ric Flair. Lita meanwhile, quickly covered the animal who needed medical attention.

"Batista has been eliminated," Lillian tried to hide the shock of what she had just seen.

"Batista betrayed Evolution!" JR said.

"To save Lita! Like Randy he has escaped the clutches of Evolution!" King said.

"But not without cuts and bruises, he probably has a concussion king!" JR commented.

In the ring, Lita was beginning to climb, Triple H grabbed her and knocked her back down. This time Randy ran at him, ready to RKO him, but Triple H avoided it, and grabbed Orton. Pedigree! He covered…1…2…3.

Lita screamed as Triple H attacked him with the sledge hammer, the referees kept him back as they pulled Randy out.

"Randy Orton has been eliminated. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr.McMahon has added another member for Evolution, Umaga."

Umaga came down the ring, Lita panicked, only her, Shawn and Jeff left. Jeff, before Umaga entered the ring, trying to make it more fair, executed a twist of fate on Ric Flair and covered him.

"Ric Flair has been eliminated."

Triple H who had been knocked down by Shawn Micheals was still grinning, he knew he could win now. He just knew it. He hit Shawn with the sledge hammer, Shawn was bleeding and down on the floor. He then grabbed a chair and attacked his back. John was exchanging punches with Jeff Hardy when Umaga put him into a bear hug. Jeff Hardy had lost consciousness.

"Jeff Hardy is eliminated."

Lita sighed, her and Shawn left. Their funeral had begun.

Shawn was down, the three men from Evolution looked at Lita in the corner of the ring. Triple H grinned, he was gonna set Umaga on her. He told Umaga, "attack!"

To everyone's surprise, John Cena with a steel chair attacked Umaga, he began to break him down, Triple H grabbed his sledge hammer and knocked John to the ground. Shawn was up, he entered the ring. SUPER KICK TO TRIPLE H!! SUPER KICK TO UMAGA! He grabbed Lita and told her to start climbing. John was up, he watched them get out of the ring and the moment Umaga was up, John lunged himself at him, FU! The crowd were cheering John Cena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winners of this match, THE OVER KILLER'S!!!" Lillian shouted.

John smiled as Lita looked at him through the cage, "Thank you," she whispered.

Neither noticed Triple H was up and he was angry. With his favourite weapon he attacked John Cena, Umaga was up and a pool of John Cena's blood was present. Lita screamed. Shawn Micheals opening the cage door entered the ring and tried to save John Cena but he alone couldn't. Randy Orton, half in bandages was running down the ring followed by the Undertaker. Both entering the ring to rescue John Cena, Triple H hit Randy Orton with the sledgehammer straight to the head. Undertaker grabbed triple H, and placed him in a chokeslam. The game was down and out. Shawn Micheals had super kicked Umaga and Randy Orton RKOed him.

John Cena had been knocked out completely, he was bleeding and worse then any other superstar in this match. The paramedics came running down the ramp a stretcher in tow. They placed him up on the stretcher and backstage an oxygen mask was placed on his as they waited for the ambulance. Dave had already been taken as well as Jeff Hardy who went with Trish. Randy Orton was getting treated, he too was told to get x-rays done, along with Shawn and Taker.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lita asked looking at John.

"We're not sure, until tests have been run, we won't be able to tell the extent of his condition," one of the paramedics answered.

Annie and Candice were walking towards them, when Annie noticed John. Tears in her eyes and to the surprise of everyone she ran to him.

"Oh my God, John, oh my God!" Annie said.

"Mam please stay calm," another paramedic said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked, tears flowing as the others watched on in astonishment.

"Mam, we can't say anything until we run tests. Are you related or…?" The paramedic asked.

"I…I'm his girlfriend," Annie cried. "John, please wake up."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Randy asked, trying to stand but stumbling.

"Shut up Randy, I don't care right now," she said to him before grabbing John's hand.

The ambulance was here and John was placed in the first one with Annie. The others were split up and taken in other ambulances.

Lita and Randy in there ambulance were second to get into an ambulance

"Did you know?" Randy asked as they sat in the ambulance.

"I knew about the secret boyfriend, I never knew it was John!" Lita replied.

"John, of all people." Randy said.

"He helped us today and he paid a huge price," Lita replied.

"I know but…my sister. First my girlfriend, then my next girlfriend you and then my sister!" Randy moaned.

"He'll explain once he wakes up," Lita replied.

Everyone had reached the hospital and were all being attended to. After about four hours, everyone was given the clear except Dave and John. Dave was conscious but barely. Trish was ok, the bleeding had stopped and there was no internal bleeding. The same was for Randy, he had a mild mild concussion but he was ok. Jeff was okay and conscious. Shawn had a few broken ribs but he was good too. Undertaker seemed invincible. Shawn was to not wrestle for at least six weeks, Randy for two, Jeff for two and Trish for a month, she also had a few broken bones. Dave looked to be out for a few months. Lita was looking at a week or two at most.

John however was having more and more tests done. Mr and Mrs Orton and the Cena's were all at the hospital.

"Mr. Cena is critical, he may not make it through the night. He's in intensive care, if he does not regain conscious in twenty four hours, then he may not ever wake up," the doctor said.

**a/n: What you all think?? Hm…1 more chapter or 2, I'm not sure. Anyways thanks you guys for reviewing, hope you like this **

**xxx**


	40. Happily Ever After?

FORBIDDEN LOVE

Summary: She hates evolution. Hell, she's in a group who are made to take the newly reformed evolution down! But what happens when she falls for the youngest member of evolution?

Starring:

Evolution: HHH, Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Chelsea, Kane and JOHN CENA

The Over Killers: Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Candice Michelle, Heidenreich, Undertaker and RANDY ORTON.

A/N: Annabelle is Randy's lil sis. This is it! The final chapter!

Chapter 40:

Annie was devastated. Victoria had not bothered to turn up for Dave, instead Candice was by his side along with the Undertaker and the others. Moving from Dave's room to John.

"John and Annie," Randy muttered to Lita. "And he might not wake up. What will Annie do?"

"He will wake up, he has to. We have to be positive for Annie's sake," Lita whispered.

"And his kids, what about them, are they ok now?" Randy stood up. "Annie where's Jack and Madison?"

"The nanny has them for another hour, after that I have to got take them," Annie said. "I don't wanna leave him."

"Why don't I take them," Lita said. "Back to ours and settle them there."

Annie looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, Dawn's there. I'll stay with them until there settled and then I'll be back," Lita smiled.

"Thank you," Annie whispered.

Randy looked at his fiancée. _She has such a big heart, how did I get so lucky. _

FLASHBACKS

The locker room went black.

"Shit! Fucking lights!" Randy muttered.

A crash was heard.

"Lita?" Randy asked.

"Fell off my chair," Lita laughed.

Randy laughed.

"Shut up. My butt hurts!" Lita laughed.

"All right where are you," Randy smiled as he looked around the floor.

"Don't move your hands around the floor you might grab somethin!" Lita warned.

"I ain't complaining!" Randy continued and found Lita's legs.

"Oi. Hands off!" Lita tried to kick him off.

"Ouch. Stop it. Just tryin to help you," Randy laughed as he moved up.

Within a minute he was fully on top of her.

"Get off," Lita laughed.

"Make me," Randy muttered.

They were just messing around when the lights flickered on. She looked gorgeous in the light. He moved down closer. The lights went out one more. He could feel her deep breathes. She didn't push him off when his lips met hers. He kissed her, his tongue entering without a second thought.

X X X X X X

"I don't like these on me," Randy stood behind her and pulled off the faked breasts. "And Lita red does not look good on me."

"After what you did I needed revenge even though this wasn't my original plan," Lita sighed and faced him. He stood in front of her in his legend killer top and black trunks.

"Yea well you started this," he grinned.

"So? Move," she tried to push past him.

"What if I don't want to?" he smiled as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Stop being stupid or – " she was stopped as his lips pushed onto hers. She kissed him back as he pushed her onto the bed. She took a breath and pulled off his top as he pulled off hers. She grabbed Randy by the neck and kissed him as they lay on the bed

XXXXXX

She tried to fight him but he was too strong. _But I feel safe in his arms._ Lita snapped out of it, before she could continue to fight back his lips locked onto hers. A passionate kissed filled her up. HHH was taking another shot at Shawn not caring what Randy was doing. The Overkillers were running down to the ring except John who was being looked at by the paramedics. HHH grabbed Randy who dropped Lita and they left the ring grinning. Both got their job done.

XXXXX

"You two stop talking," he said. "You too need to take your punishment understand!"

Lita and Randy had a stare down before they both followed Vince backstage.

"Your punishment is to paint my office using paint and toothbrushes for the first coat and for the second and third you will be paying seven people a hundred pounds for each coat," Vince laughed. "Never cross Vince McMahon."

Lita and Randy both put on blue over coats. They both moaned as they picked up a small toothbrush each and started dipping it into the paint.

"This is all your fault," Randy said from his side of the room.

"Me?" Lita laughed. "You threw paint on me."

"You started the damn prank wars," Randy muttered.

"You gave as good as you got," Lita said simply. "You deserve this punishment as much as I do."

"Whatever" he turned around to see her fighting with the toothbrush. "Your doing it wrong."

"What?" Lita turned around.

"If your just pushing the paint brush into the the wall it isn't gonna paint is it?" he asked.

"So how do you do it," she said slyly.

Randy walked over to her and grabbed her hand before she said anything he shut her up. He slowly guided her hand and made soft brush strokes with the toothbrush.

"See," he whispered letting her do it on his own.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Don't mention it," Randy smiled to himself. _Lita…_

Lita continued to paint. _So sweet sometimes_

In two hours and a half they had each done a small wall, and had two of the big ones left.

"It'll probably be eleven when we finish," randy calculated.

"Why did you kiss me?" Lita blurted out.

"Whish time?" Randy grinned.

"During Backclash," Lita rolled her eyes.

"I answered that I had to stop you and…" Randy said.

"And?"

"And I wanted to."

Lita remained silent and painted the other wall.

"So your gonna ignore me?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

He muttered something, which sounded like "Women."

Lita held back a laugh before they both continued painting. Every now and against they'd randomly chat but that was it. It was close to eleven when they finished.

"Nice," Lita smiled to herself admiring her wall.

She stood with her back to Randy who looked at her. _Beautiful. Her red hair. The amazing body, _Without realising what he was doing he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. Lita felt his hands around her waist and didn't want him to let go but he did.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

XXXXXX

"You wanna get some sleep?" Randy asked.

She nodded as she looked at the double bed.

"I'll be alright on the sofa," he said as he looked at the direction of the gaze.

Lita smiled at him before getting into the bed. He turned the lights off and an hour later, he heard Lita screaming. He switched the light on and woke her up, "Wake up sweetheart, it's just a nightmare."

She woke up her hazel eyes filling with tears, "Randy don't leave me."

Randy got in beside her and put one arm around her waist, "I won't let any one hurt you."

Lita soon fell asleep as she leaned on him.

XXXXX

"Close your eyes," Randy repeated as Lita did. Just to make sure he covered her eyes with his hands. He led her slowly to the main room. They took small steps and when he removed his hands Lita gasped. In the sitting room of his hotel suite sat a glass table set for two. Two huge white candles were lit and placed in the middle. Two silver chairs were placed opposite each other and in between was a small stool with a bucket of ice and a bottle of champagne.

"You did this?" Lita whispered still shocked.

"Yea," he whispered. "But it's nothing romantic or anything cause you know…"

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"Really?" Randy said the nervousness showed in his voice.

"Yea this is…so sweet," Lita pecked him on his cheek.

Randy offered him his hand and pulled one of the chairs for her.

Then a waiter appeared from the kitchen. "For tonight's meal we will be having for starters a rich green salad. The main course will be grilled steak with vegetables and a rich herb sauce. And for dessert a chocolate fondue." He then poured them some champagne before getting the starter.

"Who cooked all this?" Lita asked when the waiter bought the main course.

"I did," Randy smiled at her shocked face.

"You…cooked?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yea I did. Hard to believe?"

"Very," Lita grinned. She took a bite of the steak. "Wow this is…wow!"

"So it's good?" Randy laughed.

Lita smiled at him. _He's gone to all this trouble for me. he is really too sweet. _

"What you smiling at?" he asked.

"I never put you down as a cook," Lita smiled.

"Well you can add that too my many talents," Randy grinned.

"Don't get a big head now."

Randy laughed. "Do you cook?"

"I used to all the time but since I chose this career I only cook when I'm home. Usually takeouts," Lita replied.

"That's not very healthy is it?" Randy asked smiling.

Lita grinned at him as she tried the vegetables, which were equally as good as the steak and the herb sauce. _Man he is damn good cook! _

"I'm glad you liked it," Randy smiled as they both finished.

"I loved it," Lita whispered.

"And there's dessert left," Randy smiled as the waiter bought out two plates of chocolate fondue.

"You made this too?" Lita asked.

"Yea," Randy smiled at her. _She is so beautiful. Her smile is amazing._

Lita ate a bit of the chocolate fondue, "This is my new favourite dessert."

Randy laughed, "What was your old one?"

Lita thought for one, "Um…chocolate gateaux."

"You like chocolate?"

"Love it! Don't you?"

"Yea I love it," Randy agreed. The waiter picked up the empty plates and then left them to drink.

"This was a wonderful night," Lita complimented.

"Thanks," Randy grinned.

"It doesn't have to end," Lita whispered as she got up and pulled him up. She then blew out the candles.

Randy was shocked at her words, "Huh?"

"I said it doesn't have to end if you don't want it too," Lita repeated.

"I thought we couldn't," Randy whispered.

Lita placed a finger on his lips. He moved her finger away and leaned in to kiss her hot and steamy on the mouth. The kiss took Lita's breathe away. He kissed her again more slowly. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and led her to the bedroom. He placed her down before pulling off her top with his free hand. he then unhooked her bra still his lips locked onto hers...

XXXXXXX

Triple H took the microphone and smiled, "The prank wars ended a while ago and Vince's punishment was delivered, so that's the end."

"Wrong!" Stephanie laughed. "It's only the end when we say it's the end!"

"And we haven't ended it yet," Hunter laughed. "The only way to end anything is in the ring and that's' exactly what will happen."

Randy lost all colour on his face when he realised what Triple H was saying.

"So Lita come out now!" Triple H ordered.

"And we'll do you one better. All members of Evolution will leave ringside so you and Randy can go one on one." Stephanie added.

Evolution left ringside when Lita's music hit. She didn't want to go to the ring but the announcers had announced the match. She had no choice But to enter the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match started. The two just stared at each other. Randy moved closer to Lita and his hand was raised. He pulled back. The crowd were shocked. Randy got out of the ring. The referee began to count the ring out count. 1…Randy moved up the ramp…2…he sighed as he continued walking …3…4…5…Randy turned around and looked at Lita who looked confused and shocked …6…Randy started to walk back but stopped…7… he continued walking and stopped at the top of the ramp…8…9…Randy walked into the back…10. The referee called the bell and Lita was declared the winner.

XXXXXX

"Great. Can I come in?" Trish asked a little nervous.

"Yea why what's going on?" Lita asked. Lita directed her to the sitting room.

"Um…me and Jeff we're moving in together."

"I know. What's wrong?"

"He proposed," Trish smiled. "And I said yes!" Trish laughed.

"Wow oh god. I though you were about to tell me you broke up!" Lita grinned.

"Nah never," Trish showed her the ring and Lita squealed.

"Yey Trishie!" Lita laughed.

"I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour," Trish asked.

"Oh shit! I'd love to!" Lita accepted.

Little more squeals and laughter, Trish left and Randy came back out.

"They're getting married," Lita whispered.

"I heard," Randy smiled.

"About time," Lita grinned.

Randy felt a little awkward. _Will Li and me get married one day? Or is this just forbidden love. _

"What you thinking babe?" Lita asked.

"I…I was thinking, one day it can be us right?" Randy asked.

"One day," Lita smiled. _I would love it. _

"I love you," Randy whispered.

"I love you too," Lita kissed him and they continued from where they left off.

XXXXXX

Don't worry about poor Little Johnny," Randy grinned. "He'll be fine." Randy laughed.

Lita looked at him putting that frightened look on her face.

"Lita…Lita…Lita…" Randy grinned grabbing her by the arm and picking her up. "I once said you were a 'not too bad' kisser."

Lita tried to escape even though she wanted to kiss him. Randy was stronger as he pulled her in for a full kiss. When they separated Evolution's music hit and they made their way to the ring. Batista helped Victoria up and helped her into the ring.

XXXXX

"Well...why not take Lita as a gift from the Overkiller's," Hunter replied.

Lita screamed no and tried to fight away but couldn't. Shawn, Jeff and Heidenreich entered the ring only to be stopped. Batista grabbed Shawn and power bombed him. Kane choke slammed both Jeff and Heidenreich. Trish was down by John but it didn't stop Hunter hitting her with a pedigree. As Evolution took down the Overkiller's Randy threw Lita over her shoulder and took her to the back followed by the rest of Evolution.

XXXXXXX

"Evolution just kidnapped me!" Lita replied.

"No Evolution didn't, I did," Randy grinned. "Now we can have a week together without any suspicious people running around."

"But…the others…they'll be worried!" Lita replied.

"Send them a text saying your fine," Randy replied. "Babe relax."

Lita sighed, this was a good plan. Randy would never hurt her and Evolution had given her to him so what was the problem. _There is no problem. This is going to be a fun week._ Randy grinned as he kissed her and slowly pushed her down onto the bed…

XXXXXXX

_**START OF FOOTAGE.**_

"_**Lita," the voice of Trish Stratus came. "Where are you?"**_

"_**B…bathroom," Lita choked out.**_

_**The blonde Canadian entered the bathroom to see her best friend sitting on the floor with a empty box and something in her hand, "What's wrong Li?"**_

_**Lita handed to her what was in her hand.**_

"_**Oh my god," Trish muttered. **_

"_**I know," Lita whispered. **_

"_**Lita this test is positive, try another maybe it's wrong!" Trish tried to convince herself.**_

"_**I've tried loads of times Trish!" Lita cried.**_

"_**Your pregnant," Trish said. "The father…"**_

"_**It's him, there was no one else. It must have been the time when I was at his house," Lita muttered.**_

"_**Come here Li," Trish hugged her.**_

_**END OF FOOTAGE. **_

Lita and Trish gasped as she watched the tape. The spoilt little princess had recorded the conversation.

"Who's the father then slut? Who's house were you at?" Stephanie asked.

Lita went pale and she watched his reaction. Randy Orton had gone even paler. John noticed this and fell to the floor. Trish also looked down to the floor. Batista who had had his doubts looked at the legend killer and knew at once who the father was. Hunter followed the animal's gaze. He grabbed the microphone, "Randy's the father?"

XXXXXX

Lita's music was echoing around the arena and the red head was already in the ring with a microphone in her hand. The fans were kind of shocked to see her there and knew she wanted to talk about last week.

"You've all guessed why I'm out here," Lita smiled. "I guess, I owe you the fans and everyone else around the arena, the truth."

She paused and looked around at everyone and she knew backstage the other members of the Overkiller's and possibly Evolution were watching her.

"John Cena is not the father of my child," Lita finally said and as she guessed the crowd were shocked and confused. "I don't really know why John said he was but he's not but someone backstage is the father."

Lita sighed, "You all remember that in my footage, I said I got pregnant when I went to his house, so I guess I better tell you all who he is. It's…"

Before she could say his name, Randy Orton's music hit and the crowd were utterly amazed.

"It's Randy Orton," Lita finished her sentence.

Randy was walking up the ramp and was halfway down…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice from the top of the ramp came.

Randy turned around to see Bob Orton standing there, "Dad."

Lita looked confused. _What is he doing here? _

"Randy come back," Bob ordered and Randy slowly walked back up.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"To stop you from making a huge mistake, we need to talk," Bob said and headed backstage ordering Randy to follow.

Lita was left in the ring as Raw went off air.

XXXXXXX

Lita followed him, "You still love me?"

Randy nodded, "I can't turn my feelings off you. I will never stop loving you but I'm happy being friends, if that's what you want."

Lita smiled and under the candle light she moved towards him and kissed him passionately, "I love you too."

XXXXXX

"It's delicious," Lita smiled. "What's the occasion for all this?" Lita asked looking around the candle lit room.

"To show you that I love you," Randy answered.

"I love you too, always" Lita replied.

"I know you're scared about Armageddon but I won't you too know I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will always be here Li," Randy smiled.

"I know that Randy."

"When we started out back when we were sneaking around behind everyone's backs, neither of us knew that we would end up here. We didn't know whether we would fall in love or we would last but we have. We've been on and off but we've made it through every hurdle. When I first saw you that night in the gardens after Evolution had re formed, my heart skipped a beat, I didn't know why at the time but then the prank wars happened and we kissed and Lita I never wanted that kiss to end. After that we did get together and I could never be happier."

"Nor could I Randy, at the time I thought I had found the perfect guy and I was right because you are the perfect guy Randy."

"Li, your everything to me. You're my heart, you're my soul, you're the air I breathe. You're in my thoughts every minute of every day, you have given me a beautiful daughter, you've made a home for the three of us and for Annie as well. Your more perfect then I ever thought anyone could be. I never thought I'd fall in love but I did, that night in the gardens and I never knew until later. Lita the love I feel for you is never ending. I never knew what true love was, until I met you Li. I will always love you and I want you to be a bigger part in my life then you already are." Randy got off his chair. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and asked. "Will you marry me Lita?"

Lita looked shocked. She had butterflies and her insides were doing cartwheels, "Yes Randy I will!"

Randy placed the huge diamond rock on Lita's finger and pulled her up and kissed her.

"Randy, I have never been happier!" Lita laughed.

"Nor have I," Randy kissed her with everything he had. Then without getting dessert, he took her upstairs and showed her how much he loved her.

END OF FLASHBACKS

Randy smiled, through everything he and Lita had made it. And here they were today. _About to get married, with a beautiful daughter. Lita even accepted my sister, and now John's kids for the night. She is an amazing person, if she hadn't taken me back after the heartbreak I caused I don't think I'd ever find anyone to replace her. No one could. _Randy watched Lita leave.

Lita felt Randy's eyes on her. She knew exactly what he was thinking, the same as her. _At times like this you realise how lucky you are, and I am so lucky. I have a great guy, a beautiful daughter and a family behind me now. I have my friends, Annie, I have a career, everything I've ever wanted and more. Through all the struggles, here we are. I never thought me and Randy would be here. From that night at the garden and the kiss in the locker room, no one could predict that we would be building a life together. _

X X X X X X

Annie meanwhile was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, when Mrs. Orton sat beside her.

"I want you to know I loved you like my own," Elaine said.

"Why did you adopt me? You had three kids," Annie whispered.

"Your mum and dad were mine and Bob's friends. We had all been friends for years when your mum was pregnant we were all over the moon. Your mum and your father had been trying for a baby for years. There were complications, your mum passed on at childbirth. Your dad had heart problems so he couldn't look after you. He died when you were five. He was uncle Tom," Elaine explained.

"Uncle Tom?" Annie said. She remembered this man who was always treating her, buying her presents giving her money. "Thanks for taking me in. I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Come here," Elaine hugged her. "Sweetheart he'll be fine. We're all praying for him."

"I can't loose him mum, I can't loose him," Annie cried.

Randy watched on. He sat with them. a few hours later, Lita had returned and when she sat down the doctor came to see them.

"John is awake, he's asking for Randy, Annie and Lita," The doctor said.

Randy, Annie and Lita all walked in. Annie ran straight to him, he was still groggy but he smiled at her and held onto her hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"For what?" Annie asked.

"Putting you through this," he muttered.

"It's ok, I'm just glad your ok. Doc said you've been up for an hour or two and they were running tests," Annie said as John nodded.

"I need to explain us," John said looking at Randy. "I always loved Annie, but your mum said we couldn't be together when we were young. That's when Chelsea came into it. I'm sorry for that."

"I've forgiven you for that but you hit on Li. Where does my sister fit in there?" Randy asked.

"I went to Annie when that happened. She turned me down, saying I had changed so I hit on Lita because she reminded me of Annie. Lita was with you then so I ran into Chelsea at a club, I was drunk and Maddy was born, so you know what happened." John said.

"So how did you get together then?" Lita asked.

"When I found out Chelsea was pregnant I broke down, Annie was there and we realised how much we loved each other," John answered.

Randy nodded, "What you did tonight, I owe you one. Hurt my sister and I will kill you."

"You accept us?" Annie asked.

Randy nodded, "Me and Li went through so much because of our forbidden love and I won't put you through that."

As they talked more Randy and Lita left Annie with John. In the waiting room the other members of the Overkiller's were there.

"He's okay?" Shawn asked.

Randy nodded.

"That's good," Candice said holding onto the undertaker.

"How's Dave?" Lita asked.

"Ok, conscious but he'll be here for a few nights," Candice said.

"Trish you?" Lita asked.

"I'm ok, I don't need to stay," Trish replied.

"Jeff?" Shawn looked at him.

"I'm ok, oh Heidenreich's gone home he said take care," Jeff smiled.

"Right, have we decided where we're putting Hunter and the others," Randy asked.

"Yea Hunter and Victoria on ECW. Stephanie and Ric Flair on Smackdown. Kane, on ECW as well. John and Annie on RAW and I was thinking we keep Chelsea on Smackdown," Shawn answered.

"Great," Randy smiled as his arm wrapped around Lita's waist.

"Me and Trish better get home," Jeff smiled and the two waved goodbye. Soon Shawn, Candice and Taker left too leaving Lita and Randy on there own.

"I love you Li," Randy smiled.

"I love you too," Lita grinned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea," Randy replied.

"You accepted John and Annie quickly, I didn't think you would," Lita said.

"Like I said they have a forbidden thing with them as well. They love each other, it's like us," Randy said.

"Us?" Lita grinned.

"We had a forbidden love babe, and it was great but it was hard. Annie doesn't need that. I just wish there half as happy as we are," Randy smiled.

"Maybe they will be," Lita smiled. "I'm happy Randy. I'm glad we had our forbidden love."

"Me too, I'm glad I met you," Randy grinned.

"And now no Evolution so we can have our happily ever after," Lita smiled.

Randy grinned as he kissed the woman he loved.

**The End**

**A/N: A few flashbacks, I know but this chapter is the last. I just wanted to remind you all what this story had started as. Who would have thought i would get it up to 40 Chapters!! LOOOL!**

**This has been one of my favourites to right and the response to this fic has been amazing. I am so glad you all have reviewed it. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this fic, for those who have read it and thank you for those who have helped me right it.**

**Please review this last chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Take Care guys**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
